The Water that Cannot be Frozen
by Solica
Summary: A Water Mage has come to join Grand Chase! What's her relation with a certain silent wanderer? Some Author and their OC are join this story with permission of course. Zero X OC, May/Ley x Dio. Chapter 18 Aina Side: "Possessed" is up! BACK AFTER TWO YEARS!
1. Chapter1:When the Water Fall to the Land

**Chapter 1:When the Water Fall to the Land**

Solica: My first fanfic at last! First, I want to say thanks to all my friends who support me at making this story. Especially LunaTale and Elyce =3 Thank god I manage to describe Zero in my own way even if there aren't enough information about him =_= (I put him to take an important role in my story)Now, I hope you enjoy this story~

My OC : Enjoy~

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GC. I only own my OC, this story, and Zero personality and skill =3**_

* * *

_A small raindrops drop to the earth_

_The storm will come sooner or later_

_Is this the beginning of the upcoming journey?_

Today, the Grand Chase knights gathered in the Lounge because it was raining outside. Ryan, Lire, Jin, and Amy sat in a circle to play cards together. Arme is teaching Lass how to make his favorite Cherry Pie. Mari sit on the sofa repairing her invention while Sieghart is fast asleep in her lap. Elesis and Ronan were sitting side by side at the dinner table, cleaning their weapon together. Dio and Zero chatting together and no one know what they are talking about.

"Yey! I won ~ "The pink dancer said out loud, make everyone in the Lounge looked at her.

"Sorry guys, I'm the second one ~" Jin slammed his cards face up on the floor.

"I am the third ... that means the last is ..." Lire look at Ryan who sat frozen while holding his cards.

"Prepare to feel your punishment Tree-Hugger" The red head fighter smile devilishly.

"Yup! Because I'm the winner, so I'll choose your punishment ~ "Amy grinned.

Ryan sweatdrop.

"So... You must steal the Cherry Pie that Arme and Lass make! "

**_CRASHHHH!_** * thunder sounds *

The whole room was quiet. Lass who heard it, hugged Arme who was carrying Cherry Pie in her hand (of course the Cherry Pie will be destroyed if he hugged it)

"Wha ... what the? Do you want to kill me?" The druids wants to run away, but Lire and Jin grab both of his hand.

"Nuh-uh, we won't let you escape" At that moment, Ryan saw the thief was already holding his knifes in battle stance.

**_BRUAKKK!_** * The door slams open *

Everyone in the room was surprised. Sieghart also wake up because of the noise. The person who opened his door is none other than the Knight Master.

"Grand Chase! Go to the Meeting Room right now! There are an important things that I want to tell you. Don't be late. I'll be waiting for you there "

After saying that, she closed the door again followed by relieved sign from all the Grand Chase knights.

* Sigh * "We'd better go now" Said Ronan break the silence.

Everyone nods.

* * *

On the other hand, the rain also fell down at the town side of Serdin. A girl wearing white overalls is walking slowly while carrying a blue umbrella. Her hair color is blue skies and her eyes is clear like water. She's humming a cheerful song when walking. The blue haired girl suddenly stopped and looked toward the Serdin Castle that is not far from where he stood.

"Grand Chase eh? ... hmmm ..." * smile *

* * *

Back to Serdin Castle where the Grand Chase Knights is located. They are already in the Meeting Room along with the Knight Master. The red armored woman finally opened the conversation.

"I gathered all of you here because you will get a new member today"

All members of the Grand Chase whispering each other , discussing this "new member".

"Girl or boy?" Arme continue.

"Girl Arme, and she is a Water Mage"

"Water Mage? So she can only use water magic? Sounds weak to me "Elesis shrugged.

"Sssttt ... it's not polite to talk like that Elesis, I heard that the Water Mage is a type of mage that everyone must be aware of" Said the dragon knight while rubbing the Saviour' head, making her blush.

The other just chuckled looking at how red Elesis's face is.

"By the way, Where is she now?" The Nova questioned.

"To tell you the truth, she's not here yet. I wonder what happens ..." The Knight Master looks worried.

* * *

Back to where the new member now, he looked down while still holding the umbrella at one dead end.

"Uu ... the castle looks so close ..., but why am I lost ... " * Almost cry *

"Hey mistress, you're such a crybaby" Suddenly, an ice fairy appeared beside her.

"Celsius ..."

"If you keep this up, you do not deserve to join Grand Chase. Pleas be strong! "Celcius flying near her mistress face.

"Uhm! Thank you for reminding me of Celsius. Let's find another way "* sweet smile *

"Yup!" The ice fairy follow her mistress.

* * *

"Hey, she make us waiting too long!" Everyone in the Meeting Room turn their attention to the female knight.

"I thought so ..., it's been an hour since we waited her here" Ryan lean on his chair.

"Can someone go and fetch her?" The Knight Master became impatient.

The room became quiet. No one volunteered because it's raining outside.

"No one? Then ... Zero I order you to fetch her"

Zero stay in his seated and did not respond.

"Hey, the Knight Master ordering you" Dio who sat next to Zero patted the wanderer shoulder. It made Zero turn to Knight Master.

"Hmmm? You give an order to me? "

"Yes, I'm ordering you to go and fetch our new member . Maybe she is wandering in the town side now. Her hair and eyes is blue. I thought it's easy to find her"

"...Ok..." The silent Wanderer stand from his chair and went out.

"I think we are wrong to sent him"

"Wrong? He's strong, don't worry Lire "The battle mage reply.

"No, not that... Zero is blindfolds right? How can he find her if you give him traits like that? "

The room fall into silence again.

* * *

Still at the town side, the new member and her little pet sitting down on a chair in front of a small store.

"Uuuhh ... How can this be ... They must have been waiting for me ... It really is hard to go to the castle ... "

"Cheer up mistress! They will understand. Trust me! "

"But ... Their first impression of me would become bad if they knew I was lost in the town that soon will become my home ... "The girl feels more down.

"Don't worry mistress! They will fetch you if you did not come "

"I hope so ... Let's walk again "She then took her umbrella and her beloved pet is following her.

"Hmmm ...?"

"What's the matter mistress? Is there something you forgot? "

"There is someone there ..."

The blue haired girl pointed into the street. There is a person who slowly walk to where the water mage stand.

"Yo ... you are ..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Solica : Done~ Do you like it? Sorry, I still not yet say my OC's name. It still a secret~ The only people who knows my OC name now is LunaTale, Elyce, and my Guild Master at Indonesian Server Grand Chase. Next chapter I promise I will make her introduce herself to you all~ You can't wait who's this cute girl name right? Just be patient okay~

My OC: Please be patient~ *angelic smile*

Solica : Ah I almost forget to tell you to...

My OC : R & R Please! *bow*

Solica : See you next chapter~

My OC: *waving hand*

* * *

Note:

1. I will tell you about Ryan's punishment later...

2. Lass Cherry Pie... later along with Ryan's punishment.

3. I rarely tells what Mari and Sieghart do because you know that Sieghart is busy with his sleeping and Mari is busy working at something.


	2. Side Story 1 : Cherry Pie Madness

**Side Story 1 : Cherry Pie Madness**

Solica : Hello! We meet again at the side story of The Water that Cannot be Frozen =3

My OC : Hello~ Thank you for reading until now =3

Solica : First of all, thank you very much for reviewing my story. I'm really grateful you like my story. This side story is take place before the Grand Chase knights go to Meeting Room. It's about what happen to Ryan and the Cherry Pie.

My OC : How about me?

Solica : Well, you're still lost at the town side at that time. So, just be patient until I publish chapter 2 ok? *rub her head*

My OC : Ok! =3

_**Disclaimer : I do not own GC! I only own my OC, Zero personality and skill =3 Lass own the Cherry Pie ^^**_

* * *

"Wait, before we go, Ryan must do his punishment first"

"Do it fast Amy, the knight master is waiting for us" said Ronan while standing from his chair.

Jin, Lire, and Amy looking at the Vanquisher, grinning. Ryan feels something bad will happen to him if he don't run away as soon as possible, so he choose to run away quickly. First destination is to Dio and Zero. The three "Punisher" chase the male elf. Dio and Zero are notice Ryan run towards them followed by the other three. Ryan come up with a plan and then quickly grab Dio's Rake Hand and point to his chaser.

"Don't come near me or this Rake Hand will turn you into fertilizer"

The madness become silent for a few second.

"We're the one who'll turn you into fertilizer, you fool!" Jin, Amy and Lire shouted in unison. Lire shots Ryan with arrows, but he barely dodge it. Amy throw both of her Chakram, one has cut the druid's hair a bit and the other hit Dio's head. Jin use his Chi Attack, but doesn't hit Ryan anywhere. The orange head elf continue his "survival game" towards Mari and Sieghart (who sleeps again after the Knight Master leave)

" Is it hurt?" Zero approach his friend.

"No, but this is so annoying.." Dio rub his head that being hit by Amy's Chakram before.

"I see..." The blindfolds wanderer making a small smile that Dio can notice it.

"Not funny..." And then they continue their chat.

* * *

Mari doesn't realize what "madness" approaching her and Sieghart. Ryan come up with another "stupid" plan. He quickly snatch the immortal from the glasses girl's lap and throw him to his chaser. The druid gain his power to throw Sieghart from:

**Lass will kill me if I' m captured +I'm being chased by two mad person (minus Lire) +The Knight Master is waiting +I must check the garden before the rain ruin them=Immortal Missile**

The "Immortal Missile" targeted Amy, but she's being saved by Jin.

"Jin, you saved me..." The dancer kneeling down beside the fighter that now on the floor with Sieghart (still sleeping, wow...)on the top of him.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be okay *pretend to cough* " Jin thumbs up.

"No! Don't leave me alone, Jin!"

"Sorry Amy" *pretend to faint*

"Jinnnnn!" *sob*

*sweat drop* " Stop this drama. We must catch him" Lire pointed to Ryan who run towards Elesis and Ronan.

"Rightttt~" Amy help Jin stand up and then they chase Ryan again, leaving the immortal on the floor.

After they leave, Mari come to pick up her lover from the floor and put him back at sofa so he can sleep on her lap again (I think she enjoyed it)

* * *

Elesis realize that Ryan run approach her. She stands from her chair, but Ronan pat her right shoulder.

"Let me take care of this" The female savior just nod and back to sit on her chair.

When the male elf is close enough, the dragon knight speak calmly to him.

"If you dare to touch her, I swear I'll make you to become my dragon's food"

Ryan sweat drop and choose to dash to his last destination, "Kitchen"

Ronan and Elesis burst out laughing.

* * *

"What should I do now? I'll die if I try to steal it" the male druid thought as the kitchen become near every second.

Lass already in his battle stance and never let Ryan lay a hand to his Cherry Pie. Suddenly, a good plan struck Ryan's brain. He smirk and continue to run towards Lass.

"Lassss!" Ryan shouted and jump to Lass.

"Bring it on, Ryan!" Lass hold his knife tightly.

The male elf didn't want to attack Lass, he landed in front of the assassin and kneel down.

"Please give me a slice of your Cherry Pie to me"

Lass and the other mouth's went agape at Ryan's attitude.

"Arme, give him a slice" The white haired boy sheathed his knife.

"Huh? O..okay..." The little mage take a slice of Cherry Pie and give it to Ryan (now, already stand up)

"Thanks Arme, Lass" The green druid give them a sweet smile that make them shiver. After that, he walk away while eating the Cherry Pie happily. Jin, Amy and Lire froze in their place, looking at Ryan until he finished his Cherry Pie. The tree hugger turn to them and smile mockingly.

* * *

"Is this okay to give him freely like that?" Arme talk to Lass who eat the remaining Cherry Pie.

"Nah, it's only a slice. He asked me nicely too. No problem to me"

"Well... That's true... But, you know..."

"Know what?" The thief stopped eating, looking at the mage confusedly.

"You've changed. You care for other people more than before" the purple mage smiled.

"Not really" The white haired boy hide her blush while eating his last bite.

Arme chuckle a bit.

"Let's go, we must meet the Knight Master"

"Right" Lass follow her lover go to the Meeting Room with the other Grand Chase knight.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Solica : Another story is finished~

My OC : Yey! So, in the next chapter I can introduce myself right? =3

Solica : Yep, you can do that.

My OC : Okay~ But, you say there will be someone special appear in the next chapter right? Who is he/she?

Solica : Just wait okay? Oh, I forgot to tell you readers. You can request me to insert your OC in my story. Just mail me at www(dot)blackalice (at)yahoo(dot)com

My OC : Why are you using www?

Solica : I don't know it must be use or not. I'm still a child when I made my e-mail =_=

My OC : I see...

Solica : Thank you for reading. Please R &R!

My OC : See you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 2 : Shadow in the Rain

**Chapter 2 : Shadow in the Rain**

Solica : Hello dear readers, you meet me and my OC (soon it will be change) again in Chapter 2 of my fanfic, The Water that Cannot be Frozen.

My OC : Yeiyy! At last I can introduce myself~

Solica : Yep! And this is my favorite chapter, I like to write this chapter =3

My OC : Thank you for all of you who still read and reviewing this story until now *bow*

Solica : As my OC said in the side story 1, there will be someone special in this chapter.

My OC : Ohhh... I can't wait _

Solica : Ahaha~ Just read and see. Hope you enjoy it =3

_**Disclaimer : I do not own GC and someone special in this chapter! I only own my OC, Zero personality and skill =3**_

* * *

_The Lone Lord of Vampire is coming_

_She greet the girl while hiding her fangs_

_What does she plan now?_

"Yo... you're..." Celcius hide behind her shocked mistress's neck.

Someone wearing a black hooded walk without umbrella approaching the blue girl.

"Eeekk! Sorry Mr. Thief! I don't have anything for you to steal!" The water mage step back.

"? What do you mean? I just accidentally walking around here" A young girl voice come from the hooded person.

"Bu..but your clothes resemble a thief..."

"Really? I think it is supposed to be normal for someone to wear something like this to cover him/her from the rain" The hooded girl is smiling, but her smile isn't visible because of her hooded.

"Tha... that might be true"

"By the way, what are you doing here?" The mysterious girl asked.

"I want to go to Serdin Castle, but I got lost here..." The mage feels very embarrassed, her face turn red making her looks very cute.

"Awww~ she's cute!" The hooded girl thought.

"I have to agree with you. She's too cute!" A boy voice whispering behind the unknown girl's hood. The voice is too small for the so called cute girl to hear.

"Do you want me to help you?" the hooded girl offered.

"Really?" Am I not bothering you?"

"Yes, I'm not busy anyway"

"Yay! Thank you, Miss..."

"Elyce. Just call me Elyce" The mysterious girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you Elyce! Oh, my name is Aira by the way" *smile*

"Aira... what a nice name... nice to meet you too, Aira" *smile behind her hood*

"Thanks! Shall we go now? I've been waited by everyone there" Aira childishly pointed at the castle. Elyce can't help to chuckle at her attitude.

"Right, right~ Let's go shall we?"

"Uhm!"

And so, Aira and Elyce walk together towards Serdin Castle.

* * *

Serdin Castle Meeting Room, everyone still feels uneasy about sending Zero to do his "Impossible Order "

"Where do you meet this new member, Knight Master? Is she that strong?" Lass break the uneasy situation around him.

"The first time I meet her is in the Elven Forest. At that time, I'm on patrol to check on the situation there. That's when, I see her fought around 50-60 orcs warrior by herself"

"50-60 orcs warrior? Is it too much for a mage like her to fight them by herself?" Sieghart doesn't believe what he just heard.

"I know it' s hard to believe. I see it myself, she defeat all of them by herself without getting hurt"

All the Grand Chase knight shocked. This is the first time they heard of a mage that can fight many enemies without any back up fighter.

* * *

"Tchuuu!" *sneezing*

"What's the matter Aira? Catch a cold?"

"No... I got a feeling that there is someone who's talking about me just now"

"Heee? You're cute, no wonder many people keep talking about you" The hooded girl smirked.

"St...stop that Elyce!" Aira's cheek turn cherry red.

Elyce laughing hard.

* * *

"Now.. How can I find her with those traits in this big town?" Zero think silently.

"I heard that she's a mage. Maybe I can find her with Grandark" The wanderer take out his sword from its sheath and stab it to the ground. The living sword spreading a small wave of magical energy. The small wave of magical energy helps him to find any magical power around the city (like a magic radar)

"There..." Zero take out his sword form the ground and start running.

* * *

"Hmmm?" Elyce feels what Zero did before and then she smiles, knowing who did that.

"Elyce? Is there any problem?"

"You didn't sense it? What's your job anyway?"

"People called me water mage. I sense a small wave of magical energy just now. It won't harm anyone, so I ignore it"

*sweat drop* "You're too carefree, Aira. Come to think of it..., why do you want to go to that castle?"

"Me? This is the first day I've been accepted in Grand Chase" Aira smiled.

"! I see..., so that's why he did that..."

"Who's he?" The water mage asked Elyce.

"Never mind~ Now, my job to escort you is over. Just go straight form here okay? I have some business to do somewhere"

"Awww~ Thank you Elyce~" *bow*

"Good luck there, Aira. We'll meet again someday" *smirk*

After that, Elyce walking away from Aira and disappear in the rain.

The blue mage started to walk again towards the Serdin Castle by herself. She continue humming her usual cheerful song while walking. Suddenly, she realize that she doesn't get a chance to see Elyce's face.

"Well... she says that we'll meet again. Next time I'll asked her to open her hood"

When walking, Aira see another unknown person running towards her. This unknown person is a white haired man and he's blindfolded. The man stopped in front of the water mage, staring on her face even if he's blindfold.

"You..."

"Eh?" Aira confused.

"Is your hair and eyes are blue?" The unknown man asked.

"? Y...yes I am. But, how did you know? You're blindfold..." Aira hesitate to say the last sentence. She doesn't want to make other people feeling down by her comment.

"The Knight Master order me to fetch you, but she only give me that traits to find you. So, I find you by some kind of magic radar"

"I...I see.. Sorry for troubling you. Are you Grand Chase member too?"

"Yes.."

"Can you tell me your name? I'm Aira" The water mage bow slightly to the man.

"Zero, Zero Zephyrum"

"Zero... what an unusual name... Shall we go now? I bet everyone is already waiting"

"Hmm..." Zero nod.

The silent wanderer begin to walk. But, Aira quickly grabbed his hand, make him confused by her action.

"What?"

"It's not good to walk in the rain without umbrella like that" The blue mage give Zero her umbrella.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes! We can use the umbrella together. I think it's wide enough for the two of us" Aira smiled innocently.

"Okay.."

So, they walk side by side to Serdin Castle using the blue umbrella together. Aira holding Zero's hand tightly. The wanderer himself doesn't really mind it.

* * *

After around ten minutes, Zero and Aira arrived at their destination. The blindfold wanderer escort the new member to the Meeting Room.

"Wait a minute. You'll catch a cold if your clothes that wet" Aira chant a small spell to Zero.

"_Aqua...Sicca..._" The wanderer clothes that was wet because of the rain, dry in instant.

"Thanks..., but you don't need to do that. I've used to it" Zero said bluntly.

"Don't say like that! You need to take care of your body more often. I don't want you to get sick..." The water mage cover her mouth quickly. She realized what she has just said to him at the last sentence and become embarrassed a lot.

"You're weird... Let's enter the room now..."

"O...okay!"

They go entering the Meeting Room together.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Solica : Another chapter is finished. Huft...

LunaTale : Yep! Thx for adding Elyce into your story! It's great ^^

Elyce : Thx a lot! *smile*

Solica : Nah, it's okay. It's good if Aira make new friends right?

Elyce : And a lover *grin*

Aira : Eeehh? I.. it's not like that Elyce! *blush*

LunaTale : Awww~ How cute~

Solica : *sweatdrop* Stop teasing Aira will you?

LunaTale and Elyce : Righhhttt~

Aira : Uuuu~ Thx for reading and please R & R~

* * *

Note :

1. The boy voice who whisper to Elyce... Next side story, I will introduce him.

2. Elyce is LunaTale OC in her GC fanfic.

3. When Aira holding hands with Zero. Aira is very happy that someone from Grand Chase come to fetch her, so she doesn't aware that she's still holding Zero's hand.

4. I will make this story Zero X Aira =3

5. Sieghart not sleeping in the Meeting Room because she respect the Knight Master plus she's a girl~

6. Aqua is Latin language for water. Sicca is Latin language for dry.


	4. Side Story 2 : Death Smile

**Side Story 2 : Death Smile**

Solica : Okay, another side story we have here =3

Elyce : Yup! And it's about me =3

Solica : ? Where is Aira?

Elyce : She's in the Serdin Castle right? Introducing herself to the other Grand Chase.

Solica : Yes, in chapter 3 she introduced herself. And because today is my birthday... I PUBLISH TWO CHAPTER! WOOOO!

Elyce : Eww~ Happy birthday~

Solica : Thx=3 The story is take place when Elyce leaving Aira who soon meet with Zero. Enjoy ^^

* * *

Elyce walking away, leaving Aira who thank her and bow slightly.

"What a sweet girl isn't she?" A white cat with boy voice pop up from Elyce's hood near her face.

"Yep! Her scent of blood makes me wants to bite her~ I bet she rarely get hurt" The hooded girl said cheerfully.

*sweat drop* "Control your vampire instinct, she's our ally now. Don't make her think you're her enemy like you did to the Elesis and the other when you're joining Grand Chase"

"But, her blood is rich with magic power. I really want to taste it a bit"

*sigh* "You don't want hear me eh? Once you taste her blood, you just wanted to drink it more and more. You're a vampire, you would've know it better than me" The cat's fur touch Elyce's neck, making her chuckle.

"Ehehe~ Don't worry Renki~ At least I won't kill her. Just watch and be a good cat right?" The vampire girl hug the feline tightly.

"Geez...Don't call me by that name! My name is Ren, not Renki!"

"I don't care~ You're so cuteeeee~" Elyce hug Renki more tightly, nearly crushed him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me go already, at this rate you'll kill me in no time"

"Ooppsss! Sorry, hehehe..." The girl quickly released her cat.

"Stop fooling around! We have important mission to do" Renki scold Elyce.

"You're right, we must go to the Underworld quickly. Hold on tight. I want to use teleport to go there"

"What? Use your unique teleport? I don't want to die yet, Elyce" the white cat hesitate.

"Trust me will you? My teleport skill is not that bad" said Elyce in cute tone.

"Do as you wish, just don't mess it. I don't want to get anymore trouble because of you"

"Okay~ I begin now~"

Elyce lifts her hand like she's trying to reach something. And then,her hand is like touching water even if she's touching the air. A big door appeared from where she's touching.

"Hmm... You can't do a beginner level teleport, but how could you do an expert level teleport?" Ren mutters.

"Don't ask me .. I'll put a ribbon on you if you keep complaining" Said Elyce as she walks toward the door.

As soon as she enter the door , the door closed and disappear.

* * *

"Where did she go? Did she want me to make me wait until I gets old?" A long, dark pink haired demon girl is standing impatiently.

Right at that time, a door appeared beside her and Elyce come out from it. The demon girl punch the hooded girl face as soon as Elyce finish her teleport. The vampire caught off guard by the powerful punch and fall to the ground. Her hood opened and reveal a black short haired girl with black colored eyes and a red tattoo under it.

"How long do you think I've been waiting for you here? Focus on our mission and don't do anything useless!"

"That hurt~ Calm down May, I'm not that late right? If you're waiting too long, so that's your fault for coming here too early" Said Elyce while stand up, facing May.

"Shut up! Just tell me, what are you doing for coming this late. You better not telling me anything stupid"

"I'm helping a lost girl who will become our new friend in Grand Chase" The black haired girl smiled.

"A new member eh? I think I've been told about that by Knight Master before coming here"

"She's sooooo cuteeee~ I bet you'll like her. Too bad she's with him now"

"Him? Who?" The pink demon confused.

"Nope. Nothing~" Elyce make a cute smile in her face, making her friend more curious.

"Hmmm... Okay, I won't question you anymore. Let's go. We must finish the mission"

"Righ-..."

BOOOOMMMMM!

Before Elyce finish her word, a monster similar to Black Gorgos attack her and May. They quickly jump backwards to the safe place. Other Black Gorgos appear near the Black Gorgos who attack them earlier.

"Geez... They come so fast" Said May while preparing her weapon.

"Yes. We must annihilate them before they cause any trouble" Elyce nail grow sharp.

"Let's take them down!"

The two girls rush to the group of Black Gorgos in front of them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Solica : It finished! Sorry the story is shorter than before =_=

Elyce : Ehhh? Why?

Solica : You're hard to describe you know. In my story you're already job 4. In other words, this is the story after the story that your author made.

Elyce : Well... Yes I think you're right. But, you'll write about me again right?

Solica : Yep! And May too. She's the newest character, so her information is more fewer than Zero.

Elyce : May eh? She's always angry and scold other people.

Solica :Today is double chapter, so I publish chapter 3 too. Don't forget to R & R!

* * *

Note :

1. Renki is Ren and he's become a cat because something (spoiler)

2. May/ Ley is the 13th character of Grand Chase. She's a demon like Dio. Her attitude is similar to Elesis.

3. Elyce's appearance and teleport are different because she's already in job 4 (spoiler)

4. Elyce likes cute things =3


	5. Chapter 3 : Silly Meeting

**Chapter 3 : Silly Meeting**

Solica : Back to the main story. Sorry if it is bad, I write this in a hurry and I don't use spell checking every time I write it. Hope you enjoy this..

* * *

_The lonely mage get more friends_

_The lonely mage get more attention_

_Does she really won't feel lonely again?_

Aira fold her blue umbrella and quickly followed Zero who enter the Meeting Room first. Inside the room, she see eleven persons including Zero, sitting on their chair surrounding one big table in the middle of the room. The water mage presence is notice by all the people in the room, making them looking at her in a surprise expression.

"Oh, you're here. Don't just stay there. Come stand beside me" Knight Master said in gentle tone.

The blue girl nodded and walk to the red armored woman in the opposite side of the door. Elesis and the other Grand Chase Knight still staring at the new member in surprised expression, making Aira feels so nervous.

"What a pretty girl..." Lire said in low voice, so only Elesis who sit beside her heard it.

"I can't deny that...she's beautiful..." Elesis reply with the same low voice.

"What they are talking about? Is it about me? I wonder if I'm doing something wrong" Aira thoughts as she stand beside the Knight Master.

"Now, please introduce yourself" Knight Master.

"Umm... My name is Aira Marie Valence. I'm 16 years old and a water mage. Where I come from... I can't tell you about that right now... sorry..., and I'm apologized for coming here late" The water mage face that turn red looks really cute because she embarrassed and then she bow deeply to the Grand Chase Knight.

Everyone in the room (except Zero, Mari, Dio and Knight Master) taken aback by Aira's cuteness and innocent attitude towards them.

'What the... she's too cute. I admit that pumpkin head is cute too, but this is the first time I've seen someone this cute~She makes me wants to hug her" Elesis thoughts while her face become deep red.

"Awww~ What a cute and polite girl~ But, why do I feel something familiar about her?" Lire thoughts.

"Cute~ Until now, I think the prettiest girl I've ever seen is Amy, but this girl is having something that makes her not an ordinary cute girl" Arme thoughts while examining the water mage from up to down.

"Ewwww~ so adorable~ I must hug her after this meeting!" Amy thoughts while clenching her hands to prevent her doing something funny to the new member.

"Crap... She's way too cute~ No, no, no... What are you thinking Jin! You already have Amy!" Jin punch his face to stop thinking about Aira.

"Wow... what a pretty girl. A water mage eh? I think I can use her to help me watering the plants..." Ryan smiled, thinking about many things to do with the new member's power.

"What a polite girl. I hope she can help me to fix Elesis attitude..." Ronan thoughts.

"At last a normal cute girl..., but I still curious about her power" Sieghart smiling devilishly.

Aira herself realize something weird about the Grand Chase Knights who sit in their chair uneasily.

"Am I doing something wrong? Maybe I make them angry because I got lost for such a long time.I must apologize to them again later..." The water mage still deep in thoughts , but the Knight Master interrupt it.

"Okay, today's meeting is only for introducing Aira as our new member. I hope you're getting along well. Good luck"

After that, the meeting is over.

* * *

"Aira!" Lire shouts to Aira who wants to turn right at the castle intersection.

The blue girl turn to the caller, " Yes? Is there something wrong, Miss..."

"Call me Lire, don't be so polite. By the way, do you know where are you going?" The green archer questioned.

"Ummm...no?"

Lire sweat drop, the mage in front of her just blinking her eyes and tilting her head slightly, making a what's-the-matter? face.

"Well... I guess I'll show you the way. Follow me"

"Yes, thank you, Lire"

* * *

'I've brought her here..." Said the female elf after opening the Lounge door.

"Oh! What took you so long, Lire? Elesis walks toward Aira and Lire who stand in front of the door.

"Sorry, it's hard to find her. This castle is big you know"

"Okay. Let's sit together now. We need to talk about this girl" The savior looked at the water mage and then go sitting at the sofa with Ronan.

Aira follow and sit at the sofa too. Elesis sit between Ronan and Aira. The rest of the Grand Chase sit on the floor except Dio and Zero who stand and leaning on the wall.

"Elesis, I guess we need to introduce ourselves before asking her a questioned" The indigo haired boy suggested.

"You're right. Starting from me, I'm Elesis and my job is Savior. You can say that I'm the leader here"

"I'm Ronan Erudon an Aegis Knight from Kanavan"

"Arme, Battle Mage from Violet Mage Guild"

"Lire, I'm elf from Eryuell Island and I'm a Nova. Nice to meet you"

"My name is Ryan, Vanquisher. I'm an elf too"

"Lass, Striker. I'm member of Silver Cross Assassin"

"Rama, Name's Jin. I'm a Silver Knights"

"Hello! I'm Amy, a Starlet from Silver Knights. Nice to meet you!"

*yawn* "Sieghart, the legendary Prime Knight"

"Mari Ming Onnete, Polaris. I don't remember anything else other than that"

"Dio, Drakar from Underworld. I'm a demon"

"Zero Zephyrum... A Craver"

"There are more member, but they are on mission right now. Is there any question here?" Elesis leaned to sofa.

"Me, me! Can you summon water or rain?" Ryan.

"I can summon water, but If it's rain... sometimes I can, sometimes I cannot. It's not good to change the weather recklessly like that"

"Hmm... Do you learn any other magic beside water magic?" Arme continued.

"Yes, but not much..."

"Aira, do you want to spar with me?"

"Sur-.. Ehhh? What?"

Everyone turned their attention to Sieghart, "the King of Laziness"

"Gramps... don't start any trouble here. Do you want to defeat her and make her do anything you want? "

"Good plan you have there my grand daughter, but I just curious of this mage who defeat many orc warriors by herself" The immortal looking at Aira, smiling. The water mage clear her throat.

*sigh* "It's up to you, but you can't force Aira to battle you. Right Aira?"

"Well, I'm not refuse his invitation, but Elesis... Is he...save?"

The room become silent for a while.

"Uhh.. he's save, at least he won't harm any girl. You can kill him too if you want because he's an immortal. No problem I think..."

"Okay! Let's go finish this quick! I want to go back to sleep again after this is over" Sieghart stand up and walk out from the room, followed by the other Grand Chase.

* * *

The battlefield indoor..

Aira and Sieghart already stand face to face. The rest are watching from the safe distance.

"This brings back memory... Elesis and Elyce fought here too before..." Arme.

"Yes.., but this time is gramps.. I hope he doesn't get too rough to her" Elesis worried.

"We can't do anything now..., if Master Sieghart going to far... we can stop her at least" Lire wearing a worried expression on her face.

"Are you two ready yet? I will count to three if you're ready" Amy acted as a judge, standing between the mage and the immortal.

"I'm ready at any time, just don't hold back on me Aira. I won't hold back either" The Prime Knight warned the water mage.

"Yes! I'm ready to fight you" Aira replied in a serious tone.

"Please be safe okay? I'll begin the count now"

"_**1!**_" Sieghart grab his sword.

"**_2!_**" Aira grab her blue umbrella.

"_**3!**_" Amy jump back as the fight begins.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Solica : ARGGHHH! So tired to finish this at once!

Aira : Cheer up! Happy birthday to you by the way =3

Solica : Thanks! *hug Aira*

Aira : Ehehe~ *hug back*

Solica : Defeat Sieghart okay? Show the readers your power!

Aira : Uhm! Look forward the next chapter please~

Solica : Yup! Don't forget to R &R too~

* * *

1. Aira's origin place, later I will tell you all about that

2. Lire's familiar feeling towards Aira, later too

3. Sieghart wants Aira to spar with him, he thinks that he get an unusual rival =_=

5. Why Zero, Dio, Mari and Knight Master not affected by Aira cuteness. Well, Zero, Dio, Mari are not really paid attention to Aira introduction while the Knight Master is already meet her before...


	6. Side Story 3 : Behind the Throne

**Side Story 3: Behind the Throne**

Solica : The next side Story is out! This is a short one too.

Aira : It become shorter and shorter =_=

Solica : Well, yes. Sorry about that. The situation is not supporting me to write a longer side story.

Aira : The queen and the Knight Master eh? They are really hard to understand. So many secrets.

Solica : Yep! The setting of this story is when Aira's Meeting is over. The Grand Chase is returned to their Lounge and The Knight Master is going to the Throne Room, report about the meeting to the queen. Enjoy!

* * *

The Knight Master go to the Throne Room after the meeting.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. I come to report the meeting" The red armored woman kneel down to the woman who wears a long blue gown and has a long, wavy light blue hair that sit on the throne.

"Stand up Katherine... no need to be so formal to me. You're my best friend after all" The blue woman said softly.

"That's the past..., now you're the queen, Selia"

*chuckle* "You're right, your report please?"

"The new member got lost around more than one hour at the town. I order Zero to fetch her and he come back again after half an hour" Katherine reported.

"Lost? She ever go here before to meet me. I guess she's bad at direction eh? I'm not alone I guess" *chuckle*

*sigh* "You never change since we're small. Long time ago you're lost at the town too when we're playing hide n seek. The whole town panicked and search you anywhere. In the end, I'm the one who found you, helping a little ice fairy that had injured in her leg. Not be able to find the way back to the castle, you stay there with the fairy"

"Ah... the fairy... I wonder where is she now... If I can find her again, maybe I'll do that prank to you again" The queen smiled.

"Prank? What prank?"

"Remember... I ever asked the ice fairy to make me a small block of ice. That's when I put that ice inside your clothes, making you jump like a rabbit all around the town. You screamed, "Eeekkk! Get off of it! Mommyyy!" It's very funny, I laughed so hard"

"C..Cut that off, Selia! That's not nice you know!" The Knight Master blushed hard remembered the past event.

"U-hmmm~ but you're cute at that time. I feel a bit sad when you said that you want to become a knight. You changed from cute, feminine girl to a manly girl like this"

"Well... I'm sorry about that, I just want to protect you from Kaze'aze. You're my best friend and I do this because I want to"

"Thanks Katherine, don't strain yourself because of me. I'm not alone now, the Grand Chase Knight will always protect me"

"Grand Chase... yes, you're right. They are still a child, but powerful enough. We can count on them" said the blond knight.

"Please watch over them for me Katherine. They are our only hope"

"With my pleasure, Your Majesty" The Knight Master bow deeply to the queen and then leave the Throne Room politely.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Aira : Since when the queen and the Knight Master have a name?

Solica : About that... It's not nice if we keep calling them Knight Master and the queen right?

Aira : Yes, you may be right.

Solica : Next chapter! Sieghart vs Aira! Don't miss it!

Aira : Don't forget to R & R too~

* * *

Note:

1. The queen is bad at direction ~_~

2. The ice fairy... You know who is it right? =3

3. Aira ever come to Serdin Castle before to introduce herself to the queen privately.

4. The Grand Chase is still a child. Their attitude, not at their age.

5. The queen and the Knight Master are childhood friends.


	7. Chapter 4 : Never Ending Battle

**Chapter 4 : Never Ending Battle**

Solica : Here comes! My first story which there is a fighting inside it~

Elyce : Oohhh...

Solica : Why are you here?

Elyce : Aira is busy now, and not long enough I'll appear again in the story~

Solica :Well yes, I won't forget you. Don't worry.

Elyce : My author said that Aira will win. I wonder if it's true or not...

Solica : Read it now okay? Enjoy!

* * *

_The battle is very fun_

_But, the battle is bringing back the past memories_

_I wonder why?_

Aira points her umbrella to Sieghart who rush to her.

"Bubble Spray!"

Huge amount of water bubble appeared around Aira and attack Sieghart.

"Is that all you got?"

The immortal dodge the magic easily and continue to run towards the mage, making the gap smaller and smaller.

"Eh? He dodge it? What should I do?" The blue girl panicked.

"Don't get distract!" The black haired man already stand in front of Aira and ready to slash her.

"Eeeekk!" The water mage quickly block the sword with her umbrella but still taken aback because of Sieghart godly power.

"Hee... not bad..., but how can you handle the next one?"

Sieghart press the helpless mage more and push her back a few meters.

"Take this! Flame Sword!"

Purple flame appeared from Sieghart's sword and he makes them rolls so fast to Aira.

*gasp* "I hope this will work"

The water mage draw a line on the floor in front of her with her umbrella.

"Water Geyser"

A wall of water appeared from where Aira draw the line. The wall protect her from the attack and disappeared after it safe enough.

* * *

"Whoa.. she's good..." Said Ryan while eating some snack that he brought from the Lounge.

"I agree with you... she blocks Master Sieghart's skill only with some simple looking magic" Lire pick some snack from Ryan.

"It's not as simple as it looks like, Lire. If she's not concentrate enough, she won't be able to block it perfectly like that" Arme examined the battle.

"Water Geyser is both low and high level magic. Depend on the user concentration and how much magic power that the user has. If the user has concentrate enough and has much magic power, the magic will be very powerful and blocks anything" Mari explained.

"Summoning water isn't that easy. Someone must make a contract with the Water Spirit or Water Goddess. I ever heard that the contract is different from the usual contract" Dio continued to explained.

"In other words... she's very powerful. I mustn't have too worried if that's the truth" Elesis become more relaxed after hearing the explanation.

"Still.. Master Sieghart isn't that weak. When he gets too excited or angry because of battle or something else, there will be a purple aura around his body that makes him become more powerful" Ronan clench his hands tightly.

"The Rage eh? I still remember about that, he makes my head stuck on the wall for 3 hours because I hid Mari's glasses" Jin shivered, remember about the bad memories.

"Look! Sir Sieghart uses his Rage!" Amy point at the immortal who has a purple aura around him now.

* * *

"Interesting... you block it perfectly. Next, it will be more powerful than before, block it if you can" The Prime Knight grinned.

"What aura is that? His power raising rapidly. I must be careful" Aira thoughts.

Sieghart gather some purple flame in his sword and slash it on the ground.

"Haaa! Raging Dread Punisher!"

From the ground where he slash, appeared wall of purple flame that continued to rolls towards the mage who already prepare for the attack.

"Now!"

Aira spins her body once and uses her umbrella's tip to touch the ground softly.

"Holy water hear my words... Wave of Water Spirit!"

A small wave of water is created from the ground the tip of her umbrella touch, countering Sieghart's skill.

"Good..., but not enough!" The immortal man raise his skill's power and overpowered the mage's magic, makes the magic crushed by his skill.

"Oh no, now the only option left for me is..."

**_BOOOMMMM!_**

The Raging Dread Punisher hits Aira and making a huge explosion.

"Aira!" All the Grand Chase Knights who watch shouting. Mari, Dio, Lass, and Zero gasped at the scene.

* * *

"Control your power, stupid old man!" The red Savior slash Sieghart with her Ssangeom.

"C..Calm down! I'm just getting too excited! I don't want to kill her!" The Prime Knight dodge Elesis attack.

"Water..." Said Zero, making the other turned to him.

"There is only a small pool of water here... I can't heal her... Aira..." *sob* Arme fell to her knee and started to crying near a small pool of water where Aira stood before.

"What are you crying for, Arme?"

"Eh?" The Battle Mage stop crying.

The small pool of water near Arme formed Aira's body.

"I'm not dead yet you know, I just turn into water to avoid fatal injury" Said the Water Mage.

*sigh* "You almost make me killed by my own grand daughter, Aira" Sieghart.

"Geez... don't do that again, Aira. That's a good battle anyway" Elesis smiled.

Seeing Elesis attitude, the other looking at her in surprised expression.

"What?" The red Knight send them a death glare.

*chuckle* "It's rare for you to be nice to other people like that" Ronan teased, making Elesis blushed so hard.

"That really is a good battle, but I don't think we got the winner now. Aira can turn into water while Master Sieghart is immortal" Lire.

"Yeah, let's go back for now. Aira must be tired" Ryan finished his remaining snack.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"This is your room" Amy opened the door that reveal a medium sized bedroom.

"You can decorate it if you want. Make it cute okay~" The dancer said in a cute tone.

"Thanks, Amy. But the next room is..."

"Oh! That's the boys room. We split the girl and the boy before, girl in the East Wing while the boy in the West Wing. But it was changed when Lire got poisoned because of Ryan poisoned plants. Ryan quickly make the antidote in his room, he never do that before, so the antidote is failed multiple times and he has to test it to Lire. His room and Lire's room is quiet far, but he's too panicked to see Lire in that condition. So he ran back and forth for such a long time until the antidote is successful. In the end, Jin and Ronan carried him back because he's fainting"

"I see... so you made the room patterned boy-girl-boy-girl right?"

"Yep~ Your room is between Dio and..."

"Zero right?" Aira smiled.

"Wow... how do you know? I'm not even said it to you" Amy surprised.

"Umm... I don't know... I just get the feeling he's on the next room"

"U-hmmm~ Feeling eh~ Someone is in love here~ Don't worry, he doesn't has any girlfriend yet. You still have a chance" The pink girl pat the water mage's back.

"E..eh? I... I don't mean it that way! We just ever use my umbrella together that's all!" The mage blushed and covered her red face with her hands.

"Eww~ use one umbrella together? How cute~" Amy teased the blushed girl and hug her.

"Pl.. Please get out for now okay? I'm tired. Bye, bye!"

Aira pushed the pink Starlet out of her room and quickly closed the door.

"Why did you told that to her, mistress? She'll spread it to the other member" Celcius appeared behind the mage.

"I don't want to do that! But I became too panicked at that time..."

*sigh* "You must be prepared, she'll teased you more often after this. By the way, how is your wound?"

"This? So you notice it after all"

Aira touch her right hand which burnt a bit.

"Your skill is still imperfect, be careful next time. Do you want me to heal it?" The ice fairy offered.

"No, thanks. It'll heal by itself, let's take some rest now. I'm tired" *yawn* Aira walked to the bed and lie down on it.

"Okay! Nite, mistress"

"Nite, Celcius..."

The water mage close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica : Ha! Do you like it? I won't let my readers get bored =3

Elyce : Yes, my author said that it's good. Too bad there weren't any winner.

Solica : It's better this way. No one wil sad. Please R & R by the way~

* * *

Note:

1. Sieghart always use the long ranged skill because it's more safer than use the short range one.

2. Sieghart only uses a sword because he goes easy on Aira. He only use Duelist and Gladiator's skill because he use sword too.

3. Even if Sieghart almost killed Aira, he really didn't want to do that.

4. Aira burnt her right hand because she still can't avoid Sieghart's skill perfectly. If she already mastered her "Turn to Water" skill. She can avoid it perfectly.

5. Elesis nice to Aira because Aira never pissed her.

6. Will Amy spread the news? The side story will answer it =3


	8. Side Story 4 : Spreading the Love Story

**Side Story 4 : Spreading the Love Story**

Solica : Hello readers! Good to see you again~ Happy Chinese New Year too~

Aira : Zzzz...

Solica : Oh yeah, I almost forgot Aira is sleeping now.

Elyce : *poke Aira's cheek*

Aira : Ngggg~ *turn around*

Solica : Hey, don't do that. She's tired =_=

Elyce : But she's cute when sleeping~

Solica : Whatever, don't wake her up. Enjoy the side story!

* * *

Celcius make sure her mistress is sleeping. She fly quietly to the door, open it and closed it slowly.

"I must make sure what that pink girl is doing" The ice fairy thoughts while following the dancer through the Castle Hallway.

**_BRUAKKKK!_** *Amy slammed the Lounge's door open*

"Big News Everyone!" The pink dancer shout, making everyone in the Lounge surprised.

"I just come back a few minutes ago and you already started to shout"

"Yeah, you always make my ear hurt" The pink demon covered her ears, irritated.

"Whoa! Elyce, May you come back so early"

"Yes, the mission is not that hard. By the way, what's the big news?" The vampire girl questioned.

"Oh yeah! Zero!"

The wanderer who chats with Dio, stopped his chats and turned to Amy, but gave no reply.

"What do you think of Aira? Hmm? Hmm?~" Amy walk near Zero, look excited.

Zero silent for a while and then replied.

"Why do you ask?"

"You ever use her umbrella together with her right?" The pink girl smiled.

Hearing that, the other Grand Chase make a What-the-Hell-did-You-Just-Say face. Mari stopped her work and turn to Zero. Sieghart bothered by the event and failed to go back sleeping. Elyce smiled like she already knew it while May never saw Aira so she doesn't really interest with it. Dio looking at his friend, waiting for his reply.

"Ah! She said it!" Celcius thoughts while peeking from the door.

"She's... hardworking, and... weird"

The Lounge went silent.

"Th.. That's not what I mean! I'm asking you, do you like Aira?" Amy raising her voice, become more impatient of Zero's answer.

"I don't hate her..." The blindfold man said bluntly.

**_Ooohhhh!_** *everyone amazed*

"Uh-hmmm~ At last our silent wanderer open his heart to a girl~" Elyce grinned.

"You're awesome, Zero! Asked me if you need any flower to give to her, okay? I'll give you some of mine" Ryan patted the wanderer's shoulder.

"Congratulations! And do your best to her" Ronan smiled.

"Hmph!" Sieghart hold his laughter and go back to sleep.

"If you want some love tips, ask me or Jin okay? We'll help you~" The Starlet danced happily around Zero.

"Yep! I'll help you. Don't worry man!" Jin followed Amy and dance together with her.

Zero not saying anything and walk silently to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elesis asked.

"Sleeping..."

The blindfold man walking out of the Lounge and followed by Dio.

*sigh* "You're going too far to him. Why don't you just let him and Aira do their own business? They aren't a child anymore you know?" Arme come out from the kitchen.

"B.. But..." Amy hide behind her lover's back.

"Hey... guys..."

Everyone looking at Lass, who at last speaking.

"When you're talking before, someone eavesdropped from the door"

"What! Why don't you said it to us? Who eavesdropped us? Is it Aira?" The red savior stand from her chair.

"I think it's Aira's pet. I saw it at the Meeting Room before, hiding in Aira's long blue hair..."

The Lounge went silent once again.

"Poor Aira, she'll get a heart attack as soon as she wakes up" The purple mage say sadly.

* * *

"Zero!" Dio called the wanderer who wants to open his room's door.

"About what you said before..." The demon hesitate for a moment but continue to talk.

"When you said that you don't hate Aira... Do you mean that you're-"

"Love her? Can I make her happy if I'm with her? I just know how to fight, not to love" Zero give him a quick reply.

"... Don't say that. You never try it before"

"Try it and make her sad? No, I won't do that" The wanderer open the door and go inside his room, leaving Dio alone at the Hallway.

The little ice fairy who hear the whole conversation, can't say or think of anything anymore.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica : Is it kind of depressing? Sorry about that, but don't forget the genre~ Humor!

Elyce : Hey, make me talk more =_=

Solica : Uhhh~ It's hard to choose what you want to talk about.

Elyce : Okay, okay. Aira will wake up in the next chapter right?

Solica : Yep~ And she'll receive her first mission too~

Elyce : And a new magic is shown right?

Solica : Uh-hmm! Please look forward of it and thanks for reading~ Please R & R!

* * *

Note:

1. Celcius eavesdropped from the door which is still remain open because of Amy.

2. Celcius is following Zero and Dio after they walk out from the Lounge.

3. Lass is pro at realizing other people presence.

4. Dio is Zero best friend, so he know him better than the other.

5. Elyce and May can teleport, so they arrived more early.

6. Elesis is sitting on a chair beside Ronan.

7. Arme has just finished baking a Cherry Pie, so she come out from the kitchen.

8. Celcius can't say or think after she hear Zero and Dio conversation because she's too shocked about that.


	9. Chapter 5:First Mission,First Encounter

**Chapter 5: First Mission, First Encounter, and...**

Solica : Hello dear readers, I'm really sorry I updated this story late. I've been really busy lately.

Elyce : Oohhh! Same with my author.

Solica : For the compensation of my lateness, I'll give you double chapter today~

Elyce : You write so quick. My author said that you already finished chp 6

Solica : Well, yes I have. But I don't have time to type chp 6. By the way, enjoy the story~

* * *

_The first time I do it, I feel very happy_

_The Second time I do it, I become tired of it_

_Nothing is eternal in this world..._

Morning come in Serdin Castle, a water mage wake up from her sleep.

*yawn* "Morning Celcius, hmmm? Why do you look so gloomy? Do you sleep well?" Aira looks at her pet in worried expression.

"Don't worry mistress, I'm okay..."

"Hmmm... tell me if you're not feeling good okay?"

"Yes... I promise..." Celcius sounds hesitate when answered.

"Let's get prepared, maybe today I will get my first mission"

Aira changed her clothes to a similar clothes, but the blue one and get out from her room. Celcius hide behind her hair again.

* * *

At the hallway, a man come out from his room.

"Morning, Zero!" Aira greet the man happily.

"Morning..."

Zero leave the water mage as soon as he reply the greet. Aira quickly followed the Wanderer to the Lounge, not minding his cold attitude.

* * *

Grand Chase Lounge...

Everyone except Zero and Aira are already there. They are having their breakfast in silent.

"Are they here yet?" Elesis break the silence.

"No... not yet... Dio, Mari, do you see them?" Ronan questioned them because their room are the nearest to Zero and Aira.

"Not a chance..." Dio continued to eat.

Mari stopped eating but not looking at Ronan, "I woke up at 5 a.m. and not seeing any of them since that time"

The Polaris back to eat, that's when the Lounge's door opened, revealing two persons.

"Are we late for breakfast?" The blue girl asked.

"Don't worry, you're not late. Please sit down, don't just stand there" Lire.

Aira sit down beside the archer while Zero beside Dio.

"Ng? There are new members here?" The water mage notice two unfamiliar girls.

"They aren't new, they did a mission yesterday, so you just don't meet them" Arme.

"I see. Hello, I'm Aira Marie Valence. Nice to meet you~" Aira bow her head slightly.

"Awww~ Don't be so polite~ A cute girl like you mustn't bow your head easily like that. I'm May by the way, a Summoner. Nice to meet you too, Aira~"

The blue girl blushing because May say that she's cute.

"I don't need to introduce myself, we've met before" Said Elyce while drinking a cup of tea.

"Really? I don't remember..."

"Of course you don't. Watch this" The black haired girl wear her hood.

"Oh! Elyce! So you're Grand Chase too... Why don't you tell me before?"

"Because I know we'll meet again. Elyce Faron, a Soul Keeper. Good to see you again, Aira~" Elyce open her hood again and smile to Aira.

"Watch out, Aira. She may not look like it, but she's a high leveled vampire" Sieghart warned.

*gasp* "V... Vampire? E... Elyce is..."

"Don't worry, she won't bite you. But seeing how cute you're, I don't know how long she can resist her will" Amy.

The blue girl become more scared, while the vampire chuckle, enjoying her scared expression.

* * *

"Grand Chase, we have a mission today" Knight Master appeared from the Lounge's door. Everyone stopped their activity and crowd near the Knight Master.

"Some traveling merchant hear some suspicious sound from a water tunnel near the town. This sound makes them scared and don't want to come to town. You must find what sound it is as soon as possible"

"For all of us or just some of us?" The purple mage questioned.

"All of you should go. The tunnel has some intersection, it's hard to explore it with only some of you"

"Katherine~!"

"What the- Your Majesty! What are you doing here?" The red armored woman go out quickly from the Lounge to the source of the voice.

"Let's play~ Let's play~ Ahahaha~"

"Whoa! You're drunk! I told you not to drink my wine!"

The two woman continued to quarrel while the Grand Chase Knights peeking from the door, laughing.

* * *

"We're here..."

The Grand Chase Knights arrived in front of a big dark water tunnel. Elesis stand on the front.

_**AAAAA~I~ELLL~!**_ *weird sound coming from the tunnel*

"Wh... What's that? A ghost?" The pink dancer holds Jin's hand tightly.

"You scared Amy? Wants a doll?" The Savior grinned.

"I'm not a child anymore, you red-head!"

Sieghart who watch the fight gets impatient. He silently walk to the red girl and surprise her.

**_FOODDD!_** *Sieghart grabbed Elesis's hand*

"Eeeekk! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! I'm not a tomato! Let me go!" Elesis jumped to Ronan, hugging him.

"Ahahaha! You so cute when you're scared like that!"

"Why... You... Stupid old man..." The red knight gets embarrassed. She take out her weapon and chasing the Prime Knight who runs to the tunnel.

"Elesis, Master Sieghart! Don't wander too far!"

The rest go inside the tunnel.

* * *

"Ahhh... My shoes get wet..." The Battle Mage complained.

"Me too, but Aira... why don't you get wet?" May asked the water mage.

"I have an invisible barrier in my body"

"No fair! Give it to me too, please~" The Starlet begged.

"Sorry, but only water mage can use it. It's dangerous to use it to someone other than water mage"

"Hey look! What's that?" Ryan pointed to a huge group of cockroach like monster in the front.

"Ewww~ A cockroach... How disgusting..." Lire stepped back.

"Arme! Use your Meteor!" Elesis command.

"Roger that! Meteor!"

Many big sized rocks appeared from a portal created on the tunnel's ceiling and fall towards the cockroach. The group of monsters quickly dive into the water and make the meteor miss its target.

"They're smarter than their looks, I guess we need to kill it manually..." Elesis wants to take out her weapon, but stopped by Aira.

"Please let me handle this. You don't need to waste your stamina" The water mage grab her umbrella and begin her magic.

"_Undas... Iratus_... Tsunami!"

A huge wave of water created and swept all the monsters, the Grand Chase Knights not get swept by it because they protected by a magic bubble.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Jin amazed.

"Good thing we're not get wet"

"You don't want to get wet because your hair will become like a girl right, Lass?" Ryan teased the thief.

"Shut up, dog!" Lass glared at the druid.

"Look who's talking"

"Ehem.. I think we should split into two group. My bat says that there will be an intersection soon" Elyce informed the others.

"Hmm.. okay. Me, Ronan, Jin, Amy, Lire, Lass, and Arme in one group, while the rest is in the other group" Said Elesis.

"That's the intersection, where should we go? Left or right?" The Nova questioned.

"My group go to left, the other take the right one" The savior walk to the left followed by her group. Aira and her group go the right.

* * *

Aira's Group...

*sigh* "How long this tunnel will end?" The Prime Knight sweating a lot, Mari wipe the sweat with her handkerchief.

"Monster..." Zero draw his Grandark.

A beetle like monster rolled at high speed to the group.

"Rune Force" Mari created a magic barrier that makes the monster knocked back. The monster recovered and continue rolling to them.

"Whoa! That monsters is tough, watch your step too or you'll fall to who-knows-where. This tunnels really has many hole" May warned the group while she's avoiding a big hole near her foot.

The monster keep attacking and attacking. Sieghart, Zero, and Dio try attacking the monster, but their attacks are not working. They just keep avoiding until Aira's shoes stuck in a hole.

"Ah! My shoes got stuck!"

Elyce run to Aira and face the monster that rolling towards them.

"Elyce! Move! You'll get hurt!" Aira panicked.

"Don't worry, I have a good defense. This attack is nothing to me" The vampire hold her chain in defensive form.

**_DUAGHHHH!_**

Elyce block the monster, but she still send flying together with Aira because of the impact. Dio manage to catch Elyce, but the water mage hit the wall and landed on the ground which is collapse soon after wards. Aira fall to some kind of river and got swept by the current.

**_AIRAA!_**

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Elyce : Geez... you cut it in such a critical situation.

Solica : That's my hobby~

Elyce : Thanks for giving me many role in this story by the way.

Solica : Huh? Oh yes..., but it's so weird to see you nice to me like this. Very suspicious...

Elyce : Is that so? *grinned*

Solica : *sweat dropped* Please R &R then...

* * *

Note :

1. No one asked Aira about what happened about Zero, because judging from Aira's attitude, they think Celcius not telling her yet.

2. Elyce is a vampire, so she can control bat.

3. Mari and Dio's room are the nearest to Aira and Zero. Here is the map:

**Zero Aira Dio May Jin Amy Ryan Lire**

**X Mari Sieghart Elesis Ronan Elyce Lass Arme**

**X** is new character that I use at chp 6 =3

4. Soul Keeper is Elyce's fourth job and it has high defense. Her weapon is a chain.

5. Aira can't use the "Turn to Water" skill because she only can use it if she's not bothered by anything (Her shoes is stuck, so it's a bother)

6. Arme's Meteor is appeared from a portal. Well, the magic is used inside a tunnel, so it's not funny if I make the meteor appear from a stone ceiling.

7. Undas is Latin language for wave.

8. Iratus is Latin language for angry.

9. Rune Force is Mari's magic that I created, not official.


	10. Side Story 5 : The Reason of My Action

**Side Story 5 : The Reason of My Action**

Solica : Another Knight Master and the queen's story.

Elyce : Aira is always disappear and I always take her place to assist you.

Solica : Sorry about that... The situation is not good you see...

Elyce : Okay, okay. Begin the story please.

Solica : The side story takes place when the drunken Queen Selia is bothering Knight Master when she's informing the Grand Chase about the mission. Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you laughing to? Get going now!" Knight Master shouted to the Grand Chase Knight, making them run away quickly.

"Why are you chase them out?~ They can play together with us~" Said Selia, still drunk.

*sigh* "They are going for a mission, we mustn't bother them"

"Don't be such a workaholic, Katherine~ Let them rest~ They're our only hope to defeat Kaze'aze~" The queen swings her hand to the air.

"Yes, I know that. Excuse me, You Majesty..." Katherine carry her best friend to her room.

* * *

The blond haired woman open the queen-sized bedroom and place the drunken woman on the bed.

"Your Majesty, I shall take my leave now. Please rest here for a while"

No answer.

"Your Majesty? Do you hear me?"

"Zzzz..." The queen snoring softly, the Knight Master sighed.

"I know this whole incident is really a burden for you, but please rest assure. Me and the Grand Chase will protect you no matter what"

Katherine rub her best friend's hair a bit and walk out of the room. She closed the door slowly, doesn't want to bother her friend.

As soon as the Knight Master gone, Selia opened her eyes.

"I won't be able to do something like this from the start if you aren't here for me, Katherine..."

The queen closed her eyes again and sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica : Sorry, this one is really short. I don't know what else I should write about them, but I just don't want to make them left behind in my story.

Elyce : Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be happy to be appear often in your story.

Solica : Why are you really nice to me? It's too suspicious you know.

Elyce : Nah, don't worry about it *grinned*

Solica :... R&R please...

* * *

Note:

1. Kaze'aze is still not yet defeated in my story.

2. The queen really has a very heavy burden lately...


	11. Chapter 6 : Why Are You Here?

**Chapter 6 : Why are you here?**

Solica : MUAHAHAHA! I tricked you readers about posting this tomorrow! I manage to finish this today, so I post three chapter today~

Elyce : *yawn* My author is already sleeping, you cheated.

Solica : Ehehehe~ Someone is waiting for chapter 6 so bad, I can't make him wait.

Elyce : New characters right? A cold one too =w=

Solica : Umh! Enjoy the story and read the disclaimer please~

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Grand Chase. I only own Aira, her skill, and other non official things. Elyce and the new character is not mine by the way..._**

* * *

_Trusting someone isn't that easy_

_Especially when someone betrayed you before_

_When are you going to trust someone again then?_

Elesis's Group...

"What's the matter Elesis? Why do you stop?" Ronan asked his girlfriend who stopped middle tracked.

"It just... suddenly I have a bad feeling ... I wonder why..."

"Are you worried about the other group? Don't worry, all of them are strong" Lire comfort her friend.

Suddenly, a bat landed on Elesis shoulder, it brings a piece of paper. The Savior picked the paper from the bat's foot.

"Must be Elyce. Let's see..."

The group crowd around Elesis, they widened their eyes after reading the paper.

* * *

Elyce's Group...

Elyce sitting on the floor while leaning on the wall. Mari chant some healing spell to her.

"The bat must be arrived by now, I hope Aira is all right" The Soul Keeper worried about the water mage.

"She'll be okay, she's not that weak. What most important right now is you, Elyce. You broke your ribs" May.

"The hole doesn't look so deep, but the river will makes her swept quiet far" Dio examined the hole where Aira fell before.

"There is a slide to go down here..." Zero stand beside a slide that water flowing through it.

"Leave it alone for now, we need to take some rest and heal Elyce's ribs. The monster is quiet tough too, it must be tiring even for you. Wha- Hey! Zero!" Sieghart stand and want to stop the Wanderer, but he already slide down.

"I'll follow him..." The Drakar quickly slide down.

"Hey! Wait for me, Dio!" The pink demon followed.

"My, my... what a couple" Elyce smiled.

"Are you jealous?" Renki a.k.a Ren whispered under Elyce's clothes.

"No, of course not. I don't have someone I like"

"Hmmm... I see..." The cat become quite again, looks somewhat sad.

* * *

"Uuuu..." Aira opened her eyes and see a red thing near her.

"Oh, you're awake. Don't move yet, you sprained your ankle" A girl voice coming from the red thing.

"Ouch! Thanks for saving me, I'm Aira Marie Valence, a water mage. You?" The water mage resist the pain that sting on her right ankle.

The red girl turn to Aira. Her hair and eyes red like Elesis, but looks so cold. She wears some unusual black clothes.

"Blade, a Dasher"

"Dasher... this is the first time I've ever heard about a job like that. Anyway, you're not a human right? I mean that fur..." The blue girl looking at Blade's hand that has black fur on it.

"This? Yes, I'm not. I'm a Hedgehog" Blade replied with same cold tone.

"I've never heard about that either, sorry. What are you doing here by the way?"

"I got lost" Said the Dasher, her face remain expressionless.

Aira sweat dropped.

* * *

Ronan's Group...

"Elesis! Slow down! I can't run as fast as you can!" Arme breathed heavily, while run following the Savior.

"Shut up, shorty! Aira is in danger and you can still say something like that?"

The purple mage become quiet, feeling a bit sad.

"I know you're worried, Elesis. But Aira can take care of herself" The Spell Knight at last speak.

"Yeah, Ronan's right. Calm down, leader" Jin.

Elesis stopped, she turn around to her comrade.

"Okay,okay *pant* You win *pant* Let's rest here for a while *pant*"

Everyone smiled at Elesis while the red girl turn around to hide her red face.

* * *

"Zero! Wait!"

The white haired man keep walking. Dio grabbed his hand to make him stopped.

"I know you're worried about her, but calm down! She won't die that easily!"

"Dio's right, Zero. Even if I meet her not too long ago, but I know she's strong" May stepped closer.

The wanderer silent for a while and then speak, "You're right, but we can't go back up with that slide. We must find another way"

Dio and May nodded.

* * *

"You can put me down if I'm heavy"

"You're not heavy plus I'm used to something like this" Said Blade while carrying Aira on her back.

"I've already sent Celcius to call for a help. Why don't we just wait?"

"Too dangerous... Monsters will attack us..."

"Ummm... do you mean that thing?" The water mage pointing to a blue golem which is coming from their right.

**_OOOOO!_** *blue golem roaring*

The golem attack the two girls, but the Dasher avoid it easily.

"Wait here, I'll handle this" The Hedgehog put the mage down on a safe place, far from the golem.

Blade clenched her hand slightly and then dashes to the monster. The golem notice her and use a punched to take her down. The Dasher avoid the punch and kicked the monster's stomach. The kicked is very powerful and sending the blue golem flying quiet far and landed loudly on the ground.

"Amazing..." Aira amused at the sight.

The red Dasher smiled slightly as the monster get up from the ground.

* * *

_**BAMMM!**_

"What's that sound? It sounded like something huge is falling" The female demon looking around her, searching for the source of the sound.

"Ah! At last I found you!"

Zero, Dio, and May looking at the one who speak and found a small fairy flying towards them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dio asked the fairy.

"I'm Celcius, Aira's pet. I'm here because I've been asked by my mistress to find you"

"Where is she now?" Zero continued.

"You hear that loud sound before right? Maybe she's there, fighting monster"

"Thanks, go inform the other. They are at the upper level, you can go up from that slide" The Drakar point to the slide that still not quiet far from there.

Celcius nodded and flying towards the slide while the three Grand Chase running to the source of the sound.

* * *

Back to Elyce's Group...

"Thanks, Mari. It already healed" The vampire stand up from the floor.

"Don't worry. I'm the one who must thank you. You helped me with my research about healing magic"

"O... Oh... I see..." Elyce feels that she's thanking a wrong person.

"Shall we move on now? That mage can't wait too long" Sieghart walk to the slide and wants to go down with it, that's when something hit his head, making the immortal fall.

"What the hell is this?" The Prime Knight picked the "thing" that hit him.

"Ummm... Hello?" An ice fairy greet the gladiator nervously.

"Hello? You just hit me and just say something like that? Do you want me to feed you to the dragon?"

"Eeeekkk! I'm sorry! I just want to tell you that my mistress, Aira is down there" Celcius pointed to the slide.

"Down eh? Let's get going now. I'll sent a message to Elesis and the other with my bat" The Soul Keeper write in a piece of paper.

"You better lead us the right way" Sieghart threaten the fairy, make her scared.

"Don't do that Sieg, ice fairy is a smart creature. They won't tricked anyone especially if they already have a master" Mari said calmly to him, making the fairy escape Sieghart's hand and hide behind her.

Sieghart just groaned.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica : Done~ It's shorter than chp 5, but I think this chapter is quiet a serious one eh? Especially Blade.

Elyce : She's too mysterious..., but strong...

Aira : She's kind too, she helps me~

Blade : You're talking about me?

Elyce : Whoa! Don't just appear so suddenly like that =w=

Blade : Sorry, but I don't know what to say anymore. I'll leave now. Bye.

Solica : Hey, hey. You have an important role from now on. Please speak more.

Blade : Later, I don't trust human like you *leave*

Aira : Ah, she is leaving...

Elyce : She doesn't trust human. I'm a vampire, so she can trust me *smile*

Solica : You looks like you're happy with this huh?

Aira : Anyway, R&R please~

* * *

Note:

1. Blade helps Aira because...Never mind... it's a secret =3

2. Elyce is a vampire, but she still can get hurt.

3. Elesis is looks so worried because she's the leader of Grand Chase, so she's the one who responsible of all the Grand Chase members life.

4. Blade only use physical attacks because she's already strong at that, not like Jin who still use a weapon or chi to attack.

5. Zero is worried about Aira, is this the start of the love story? =3

6. Sieghart doesn't want to argue with Mari because she's his girlfriend.

7. Mari's healing magic. She's still learning about it by the way...

8. Arme is not good with physical activity such as running.

9. Blade smiled. I don't know, she's too excited maybe?

10. Blade is BladerHunter OC =3


	12. Side Story 6: Just A Small Chat

**Side Story 6: Just A Small Chat**

Solica: Phew... finally I can update this story. School and the other stuff is really tiring.

Elyce: You're not updated for a long time because you're busy playing Elsword right?

Solica: ... You really have such a sharp tongue...

Aira: I heard you want to start writing Touhou fanfic again right? Do you want to leave me and this story? *sniff*

Solica: (Crap) Who says that? It's true that I want to start writing a better Touhou fanfic again, but that doesn't mean I'll leave you and this story. Don't worry.

Aira: But, but Elyce says that...

Solica: (That vampire..., I'll put many onion in her food later...) She just want to scare you, don't believe what she says *rub Aira's head*

Elyce: *Laugh hard behind the stage*

Blade: You really are evil you know.

Elyce: AHAHAHAHAHA! Can't breath... Too funny... AHAHAHA!

Blade: Anyway, today side story is take place before me and Aira encounter the blue golem. Enjoy the story~

* * *

Aira leaning on a big rock near Blade and straighten her right leg. The hedgehog examine Aira's sprained ankle carefully.

"It's not that bad, but you can't walk for a while until it completely healed"

"If I'm not so careless, I won't sprained my ankle like this and get separated from the others. Ughh... I feel like a burden" The water mage feeling down.

"Regretting our past mistakes won't gain us anything, what's more important now is how we manage our current life so we won't make the same mistakes again. What's done is done, we can't go back to the past and fix it" Blade looking at the ground, her eyes reflect some sadness.

Aira noticed her new friend's sadness but don't want to ask her any further.

"You're right, thanks again Blade" The blue girl smiled softly.

"I'm just telling you what I know, no need to thank me"

"She's cold but kind, same like Zero... I wonder if he's searching for me now..." Aira's thought cut by Blade's voice.

"By the way, you came here with your friends right? Do you have any idea where they are now?"

"I got washed by the water so I don't know exactly where they are now... Ah! I know! Celcius!"

A small ice fairy materialized near the mage's face and hugged her immediately.

"Mistress! Thank goodness you're save! I thought you' ll die! I'm really sorry I can't help you *sob*" Celcius cried while hugging Aira.

"Don't worry, I'm save now thanks to Blade. More importantly, can you help me for a while Celcius?" The little pet stopped crying after hearing it's mistress talked to her.

"I can! What's that?"

"I kinda sprained my ankle and hardly walk, can you find Zero and the others to help us?"

The blue haired fairy understand the situation. She nod and fly away quickly.

"Let me carry you on my back and we'll follow your pet" Blade kneeling down near Aira.

"Is this okay? I'll just slow you down"

"Better than leaving you here alone while you're hurt right? Come on"

Aira slowly climb to the dasher's back and hugged her body so she is not falling. As soon as Blade begin to walk, the water mage sneezed.

_**AH-CHOO!**_

"Catch a cold?"

"No, it's just your fur is tickling my nose. Ehehe..."

"..."

The red haired dasher begin to walk again.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica: Short eh? Sorry about that. I just want to jump to the main story quickly.

Elyce: I hope the next chapter will be more Aira X Zero *grin*

Aira: Elyce... *blush*

Solica: Ah about that... just wait and see... I'll write it as soon as possible.

Blade: ...

Solica: And I'll make Blade appeared more, don't worry. Blade's author inserted Aira and Elyce in his story. You can say this is the payback.

Blade: Payback...

Solica: I'm not forget to say thank you to all of you who read this story until now and all the reviewers! All of you really helped me to keep writing this story.

Aira: Thank you very much! *bow*

Solica: See you at chapter 7 and don't forget to R & R this chapter =3

* * *

Note:

1. Blade has some fur in her body.

2. Celcius can't help Aira because she's too small.

3. Celcius appearance is same with the ice fairy pet in GC game.

4. Blade looks sad because she remember her past


	13. Chapter 7 : Darkness is Coming

**Chapter 7 : Darkness is Coming**

Solica : Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait, the Battle Mage event in GC Indonesia is prevent me to type this chapter.

Aira : It's hard to use Battle Mage.

Solica : Yeah. Battle Mage charging MP reallllyyyy slowy. By the way, where is Elyce?

Blade : She's resting in her bed. You put many garlic in her food before right?

Solica : Oh! I remember. Serves her right I guess. Lol.

Aira : So that's why she passed out when we're eating...

Solica : Okay, we'll begin the story now. Enjoy!

* * *

_The memories of the past_

_There's no way I can forget about it_

_Should I always keep it in my minds?_

"Chaos Knuckle" Blade muttered as both of her hands covered with darkness aura.

"Darkness Magic? No... this one is different. What's that?" Aira thought while watching the hedgehog.

Blade suddenly disappeared from where she stand and then reappear in front of the golem's body.

"Haaaa!" She punch the golem's hard body multiple times with her ridiculous speed. Her attack resulted some cracked on it's body. The monster roared in pain and backed away.

"Not enough? Try this... Reckless Rolling!" The dasher circle her body and rolled so fast towards the golem. Her target is too slow to react and get caught by Blade's skill. Blade stop rolling as soon as her skill hit the monster, and she's back to standing position even thought it's not straight.

"Ugh... I feel sick... it really was a bad idea to use that skill" Blade nearly puke but manage to hold it, remembering Aira is watching her.

"Are you alright Blade?" The mage asked behind the rock where she's hiding.

"Yes, don't worry" The hedgehog walks toward Aira.

Surprisingly, the blue golem that already down because of Blade's skill, get up again and wants to land some punch to the dasher. The punch is so fast and Blade is too late to dodge it.

"Crap! I'm sure it was already dead!" The red dasher doesn't have any other option and she just defend herself helplessly with her hands.

**_DYNAMIC BURST!_**

A powerful blast send the blue golem flying and crushed it into tiny pieces when landing. A white haired man with a green sword standing at where the golem stood before.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sieghart group...

"Okay, let's get down" Sieghart take one step in the slide.

_**GRAMPS!**_ Elesis shout while running towards Elyce and the rest of her group. The savior followed by her group too.

"Eles- Whoa!" The immortal slipped and fall down in the slippery slide, making a loud thud sound when landing.

"Is your ass okay Sieg?" Elyce asked while grinning.

"Yeah, it's okay. Wait... You're more concerned about my ass than my condition?"

"Yup! It's good to see your ass in a good state, better than seeing you healthy"

"I swear I'll torture you after this is over..." Said the Prime Knight in threatening tone.

"Just try" The vampire chuckled a bit.

"By the way, where's Aira?" Ronan asked, breaking the fight.

"Down there. Zero, May and Dio already went after her not too long ago before and Aira send her pet to inform us about her location" Mari point to the small ice fairy beside her.

"I'm Celcius, nice to meet you!"

"Aira's pet? That mean she's the one who eavesdropped us before, right?" Ryan glared at the ice fairy, followed by the rest of Chase.

"M... More importantly, we need to go to my mistress quickly! Let's go!" Celcius fly down quickly before anyone can reply.

"She's smart for a pet" Lire.

"I'm agree with you" Elesis replied.

* * *

Back to Aira's group...

"Ah! Zero! Ouchie..." Aira failed to stand up because her right ankle give her a sharp sting when she's trying to do it.

Zero heard Aira's voice and walk quickly towards the mage, ignoring Blade that still standing in her place.

"Did you get hurt?" The wanderer kneeling down beside Aira.

"I sprained my right ankle. It's not that serious, don't worry" The girl smiled, making the wanderer sighed in relief.

"Now, what's going on here?" Dio asked Blade as soon as he and May arrived.

"Well..."

* * *

Continue with Elesis group...

"There they are!" Ronan shout, seeing Dio and May chatted with someone that looks like a beast.

"Hey! Dio! May!" Elesis shouted loudly, making the two demon and the unknown beast person to notice her immediately.

"What's going on here? Looks like there is a fighting before..." Said Arme, seeing the blue golem pieces.

"May, explain it to them"

"Aww, why me? You can explain it to them too, Dio" May shrugged, but still explaining.

* * *

"Zero, can you help me up for a while? I want to examine that golem corpse for a while. Something is bothering me"

The white haired man become silent for a moment and then he nodded.

"Thanks... Eeeekkk!" Zero carried the blue mage in "Bride Style" He begin to walk towards the golem corpse, doesn't mind being stared by the other. Aira blushed really hard and she covered her red face with her hands.

"What they are doing? Wedding training?" Asked Elyce, still watching the couple.

"I never know they want to get married" Lass.

"Whoa! At last Zero take some step forward" Jin wipe his drool, thinking something dirty about them.

"Way to go Zero!" Amy cheered.

"Ahhhh! It's not like thatttt!" The water mage's face become deep red like a lobster.

"They are... couple?" Said Blade, confuse at the situation.

"Soon they will be a couple" May smirked.

"Noooo! Don't believe her!" Aira panicked.

"May... The explanation..."

"Geez... you ruined all the fun , Dio"

The female demon continued her explanation.

* * *

"Uhh.. you can stop now"

The wanderer followed and he stopped near the blue golem pieces. Aira begins to examine it carefully, there are a pool of black liquid on the floor.

"That's... Zero, let me down for a while"

Zero put the mage down slowly. Aira can stand, but one hand hold onto Zero's shoulder while the other carry her umbrella. She point her blue umbrella to the black liquid and chant something in low voice. The black liquid evaporated and disappeared without a trace.

"What are you doing?" Asked the man.

"Just... some kind of cleaning. Come on, let's join the others"

Aira carried by Zero again in the same style and walk to the rest of the Chase.

"That black liquid... Is she find me already?... I hope nothing bad's happened next time..." The water mage thought, as she fall asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

"How long are you gonna carry her like that Zero?" Elesis asked, getting annoyed by the way Zero carried Aira.

"She sprained her right ankle, so I carry her"

"But you can carry her in your back! Even Ronan never carry me in that "Bride Style"!" The red savior lost her temper.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Ronan.

"Just think it that way and you'll be fine" Ryan patted his friend shoulder slightly.

"She sprained her ankle? Let me heal her" Arme approach the girl in Zero's arm, and begin to use her healing magic.

"How can she become so quiet?" Sieghart.

"She's sleeping..." The Battle Mage stopped her magic, finished healing Aira's ankle.

"Looks like she's comfortable in your arms Zero." Said Elyce, teasing the wanderer.

"What do you want to do now, Blade? Do you want to join us?" Dio asked the hedgehog.

"Well, I got lost here and already shout for a help countless time. No one came until I found you all. I guess I'll join you for now"

"So that weird sound is coming from you huh? Silly me..." Elesis feel relief by her information.

"Let's just go back to the castle. That stair can help us go up" Lire point to the stair behind the blue golem's corpse.

Everyone nodded and walk to the stair.

* * *

"Oh you're back already. How's the mission?" Knight Master asked the Grand Chase who just arrived at the castle.

"This girl is the one who makes that weird sound. She says that she wants to join us too" Elesis grab one of Blade's hand and pull her in front of the Knight Master.

"Hmmm... We need to talk to the queen. Follow me. The rest of you can rest in your room" The blond woman walked away and followed by the dasher.

"I'm going to put her in her room" Zero leave the Chase, stilll carrying Aira in his arms.

"I'll go with you" Dio followed the wanderer.

"What's wrong with them?" May confused by Dio and Zero weird attitude.

"Dunno. Maybe Dio get jealous at Zero?" Amy wondered.

"Or maybe Dio get jealous at Aira..." Elyce statement make the other stare her with are-you-crazy? look in their face.

"Dio is mine! And always will be mine!" The female demon shouted.

"Just kidding, don't get so angry May" The black haired girl chuckled.

"You..." The summoner give the vampire a sharp glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get back to our room. I'm sleepy" Sieghart yawned. He steal a glace at Elyce and the girl replied with a smile.

No one replied but they walk to their room, sleeping.

* * *

Dio opens Aira's room and let Zero go in. The wanderer placed the sleeping girl in her bed carefully. He wants to get out from her room right away, but Aira's hand grabbed one of his hand.

"Umm... Do you want to leave me again?" The water mage talked in her sleep, still grabbing Zero's hand.

The Drakar hears Aira's word from the door, he catch the word "again" that makes him down to one conclusion.

Zero looks quiet shocked for a while. He come closer to Aira's ear and whispered something to her that makes her loosen her grip. The white haired man move her hand slowly and place it on her stomach. After that, he go out from the room and closed the door slowly.

"Zero, that's..."

"Let me explain it to you..."

* * *

"Excuse me, your majesty" The Knight Master knocked the throne room's door lightly and then open it.

"Oh, Katherine. Who's that?"

"She's founded by the Chase in the water tunnel near the town. She's the one who makes weird sound"

" I can tell you about that" Blade explained about what happened in the tunnel and her identity to the Knight Master and the queen.

"So you have nowhere to go and wants to join Grand Chase? Said Queen Selia.

"Yes, it's okay if you turn me down"

"No, no. I allowed you to join. You saved Aira, so you must be a good person"

"It's not that I save her because I want to, but it because she's... Never mind, at least now I have some place to stay" The red girl thought while rubbing her head.

"Welcome to the Grand Chase, Blade" Said the queen and the Knight Master.

"Thanks" Blade smiled a bit.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica: Phew... this is longer than usual. I'm tired, but I enjoy writing this chapter.

Elyce: Because of the Zero X Aira thing right? Ehehehe...

Solica: Oh you're healthy again, and yep! The main problem is started to appear. And I'm really happy someone is going to put his/her OC here. A boy and he's quiet interesting. No spoiler though =3

Elyce: Awww~ Come on~

Solica: Nope and Never.

Blade: I think your writing style is changed a bit. It's a mess.

Solica: Really? I think it because I sucks at the fighting and long sentences. Sorry _

Elyce: You must fix it, so when you write about Aira's past, it will be much cooler and tear jerking. My author is flooding a lot at yahoo messenger when you spoil some of that scene to her.

Solica: Uhhh... yeah. She just said "..." all the time, flooding. Next side story is about Elyce and Sieghart. Remember how Sieghart wants to torture Elice before?

Elyce: Bring it on!

Aira: Give some review please~ *talk in her sleep*

* * *

Note:

1. Reckless Rolling is my creation. Blade's author is not yet create her skill, so I create it myself (I've asked her author)

2. The black liquid. I'll tell this later in the story.

3. What Aira do to the black liquid. Later Ok?

4. Sieghart steal a glance to Elyce and Elyce reply it with a smile. Side story guys~

5. Blade helps Aira because...Never mind.

6. Dio's conclusion. Just guess, you know the answer right? =3

7. What Zero explained to Dio. Secret for now.

8. Elyce's statement abour Zero and Dio. Yaoi things =_=

9. Aira's word when she's sleeping. This is super secret =3

10. Zero whispered something to Aira. Secret again. Lol.

11. Dynamic Burst skill. I create this one. Not official.

12. Elyce likes to bully someone =3

13. The queen is already awake of course. The Chase is leave quiet a long time.

14. Chaos Knuckle is my creation too. It works like Sieghart berserk system.


	14. Side Story 7 : Hell Race

**Side Story 7: Hell Race**

Solica: Hello my readers, here goes my longest side story so far.

Elyce: It's about me and Sieghart. Wohooo!

Blade: My appearance is just for humor here..

Solica: Uhh... sorry, I got confused where to place you. By the way readers, please help me vote at my bio. Only three people is vote now. I need this to write chapter eight.

Aira: It's about who's going to be my partner in the next mission.

Solica: Right. And it's a blind vote, so you can't view the vote result~

Blade: Where to vote?

Solica: My bio, at the veryyyy top of it. Click it and then vote. Easy huh?

Elyce: Yep. Can we begin the story now? I can't wait!

Solica: Geez... Enjoy the story then~

* * *

The Grand Chase return to their room, making the hallway become silent for a moment until 2 person are coming out from their rooms. They exchange glance and then smirked at each other.

"You're brave enough to come"

"Same to you, Sieghart. I thought you can't hurt a cute girl like me" Elyce teased the immortal, making him annoyed.

"Hmph! You're not a human. If I cut you, you'll just regenerated in a short time"

"Same to you. What should we do now then?"

"We'll race around the castle. The one who get caught by Knight Master, the Queen or the other Grand Chase is the loser. Using weapon, magic, and skill are allowed. Teleport is not allowed" Sieghart lower his voice a bit when explaining.

"Race? I thought you'll torture me through fighting"

"Shut up and do as I say"

"Yeah, yeah. What about the prize?" The Warden walk closer to the man, lower her voice so the other won't wake up.

"If I win, you must eat one big bowl of garlic soup three times a day. Eat it for one week"

"What the.. Do you want to kill me? So that's what you want then, if I win, you're not allowed to sleep for one week. Deal?"

"Ugh... deal. Let's begin now" Sieghart and Elyce prepare themselves for the race.

"The route is from here and then we'll go to the Lounge, Training Ground, Roof, the Throne Room. After that we go back here again"

"Right, I'll begin the count now. One... Two... THREE!"

The epic race starts...

* * *

First checkpoint, Lounge...

"I got here first!" Said Sieghart, getting nearer to the Lounge. Elyce's not quiet far on the back.

"No you don't! Binding Chain!"

A black magic circle is formed on the floor where the Gladiator is stepping. Some chains appear from the magic circle and hold his hands, legs, and body, so he can't move.

"You..! Khhh!" The immortal try to break free but fail.

"Magic is allowed right? Bye then~" Elyce then leave him.

The sword that Sieghart carry, Soluna is glowing. The magic that hold him disappear and freed him from it.

"Good thing I brought Soluna with me. Just wait you stupid vampire..."

* * *

"That's the Training Ground! We'll be arrived in five second"

"One!" Something is moving under Elyce's cloak.

"Two!" Renki's head popped out.

"Three!" The cat scanning the area and stopped when he look up.

"Four!" Elyce counted as Renki shout to her to look at the ceiling.

"FIVE!" **_*BONK*_** Sieghart finished "Elyce's Perfect Counting" by hitting the Warden with the blunt side of his sword, making the girl fall hard to the ground.

"You let your guard down. Bye, bye~" And then he leaved the black haired girl with her cat.

"Ugh... I think I see five ice fairy danced"

*sigh* "You're just dizzy because he hits your head"

Elyce stare at Renki for a moment and then smirked like a devil. The white cat sweat dropped.

"I got a bad feeling..."

* * *

Serdin Castle Roof's Hallway...

"After the roof, I'll arrive shortly at the Throne Room's Hallway. Too bad, that vampire is out cold now. Khu khu khu~" The Prime Knight laughed while climbing the stairs that lead to the roof.

**_"SIEGHARTTT! HUOO!"_**

"What the..." Sieghart turn around and see Elyce chasing after him so fast while bringing Renki in her right hand.

"Take this! Cute Renki Punch!" The vampire stuffed the poor cat into Sieghart face, making a cute cute sound when bumping.

"What's that "CUTE" means?" Renki protested.

"Never mind, let's run before he recovered" The Warden picks her cat and run away, leaving the immortal that still groaning in pain.

"Peh... I got some fur in my mouth. Hope that cat is healthy or I'll get Toxoplasma Gondii soon enough after this" The man continue to grumbling while he begin to chase his enemy.

* * *

Throne Room's Hallway...

"Soul Edge!' Sieghart jumped and slashed down his Soluna to Elyce. The vampire dodge it and the skill hits the floor, making a huge crater on it.

"Hey! No floor breaking!" Elyce throw her chain to the man. She grab one end of the chain while the other end rounded on Luna when Sieghart wants to deflect her chain with it.

"Let go of my Luna!" The Prime Knight pull his sword and Elyce replied it with pulling her chain, still not releasing Luna.

_**"Who's there! Huh?"**_

The Throne Room's door is opened, revealing a red armored woman. She scan the hallway and find no one, but she see a huge crater on the floor.

"Anything wrong, Katherine?" The queen, followed by Blade are walked towards the Knight Master that still standing confusedly in front of the door.

"There is a huge crater on the floor, but no one is here. Weird"

"Maybe it's one of Mari's experiment. She often damaged something when testing it right?" Said Queen Selia.

Blade understand the situation and she looks up. She sees two people cuddling each other on the ceiling. Elyce is holding her body on the ceiling with both of her hands and legs like a spider while Sieghart hugging her so he's not falling. They know the Hedgehog is seeing them, because of that they give her a sign to keep it quiet from the Knight Master and the Queen. The red girl just sweat dropped at the sight.

"Maybe. I'll questioned her later then. Shall we go back inside?" Said Katherine to the Queen and Blade. They nodded and then Blade give the man and the girl on the ceiling one last look before closing the Throne Room's door.

"Phew... That was close..."

"Hey let go of me, you perv!"

"Why? This is similar to when we met for the first time right?" Sieghart smirked, the vampire remembered and she realized how near his face and her now. Her face turned red like a tomato.

"Let go of me now or I'll kick your *piip* again!"

The Prime Knight get down quickly, followed by the Warden that still blushing. They look at each other for a moment and then run like a wind, continuing the race.

* * *

Castle Hallway...

"Just a little bit more!" Said Sieghart while running side by side with Elyce.

When he wants to turn right, the vampire pull his clothes and drag him along to the wall.

"What was-Hummppphhh!" Elyce covering the immortal's mouth with her hand.

"Shut your mouth and listen" The girl whispered.

"So that's why you..."

"Yes, and not only that..."

"That's Dio and Zero's voice, right?" Sieghart whispered, Elyce just nodded.

The pair continue to eavesdropped at their chat. They are not believing about what they heard. Zero is telling something really surprising about Aira.

"Hmmm?"

"What's the matter Zero?"

"Someone eavesdropped us"

"Who?"

"Sieghart and Elyce. They are hiding not quiet far from here"

The immortal man and the vampire girl clear their throat.

"Come out now or I'll crush you both" Dio threatened.

In the end, the pair is come out from their hiding place and walk slowly to the nearby balcony where Dio and Zero are standing.

"How much did you heard?" The Drakar asked the two.

"Ummm... not much" Elyce replied.

"Just about Aira's thing. Hegh!" Sieghart is elbowed by Elyce.

"Hooo... I think you must be punished for hearing this. Do you agree, Zero?" Dio's hand glowed dangerously.

"Yes. If you're not keeping this secret, we'll punished you worst than this" Zero draw his Grandark.

"Crap! Run!" Sieghart and Elyce run away quickly.

**_"Don't you dare to run!"_**

**_AAIIIEEEE!_**

That day, inhuman screaming can be heard at the Serdin Castle.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica: So... Tired... At last it finished...

Blade: Poor Sieghart and Elyce.

Solica: Leave them alone for now. I tell you readers again by the way, PLEASE VOTE!

Blade: Faster you vote, faster the next chapter is out.

Solica: Yep. Need help here ASAP!

Aira: And don't forget to review. Thanks =3

* * *

Note:

1. Renki is hiding under Elyce's cloak.

2. Blade is till talking with Knight Master and the Queen in the Throne Room.

3. Blade is experienced in that kind of situation, so she know Elyce and Sieghart is on the ceiling.

4. Soul Edge is official skill of Sieghart, Prime Knight.

5. Binding Chain is created by me, not by LunaTale (Elyce's author)

6. Sieghart's sword, Soluna is divided into two. Sol and Luna.

7. Elyce and Zero's ear are sharp.

8. All the Grand Chase must be sleeping right now except:

-Zero and Dio: Chatting about Aira.

-Lass: He heard Sieghart and Elyce talking on the hallway, but decided not to interfere.

-Elyce and Sieghart: Doing the race.

-Blade: Talking with the Queen and the Knight Master.

9. The inhuman screaming is Sieghart and Elyce's scream.

10. Renki is go back inside Elyce's cloak after being "used" to beat up Sieghart.

11. Sieghart and Elyce's first meeting. Read Elyce's story =3

12. Toxoplasma Gondii is a species of parasitic protozoa in the genus Toxoplasma. The definitive host of T. gondii is the cat, but the parasite can be carried by many warm-blooded animals (birds or mammals, including humans). Toxoplasmosis, the disease of which T. gondii is the causative agent, is usually minor and self-limiting but can have serious or even fatal effects on a fetus whose mother first contracts the disease during pregnancy or on an immunocompromised human or cat. Copied from Wikipedia. Lol =3

13. Something surprising about Aira. Secret =3

14. Cute Renki Punch. Just my stupid creation. Lol =3


	15. Chapter 8: So You're A

**Chapter 8: So You're A...**

Solica: Happy Easter readers! Well.. it's quiet late now... ehehe...

Blade: Where are you going? My author is searching for you.

Elyce: Yeah. You disappear so suddenly.

Solica: Uhh.. yeah about that, I'm on holiday for one week and play online games everyday. Still reading GC fanfic tough..., but too lazy to review =3

Aira: Uuuu~ You leave me alone~ *crying slightly*

Blade and Elyce: *glaring at Solica with You-Make-Her-Cry look*

Solica: S...Sorry Aira. A...Anyway... 3 new OCs are appear in this chapter. 2 are revealed here while the other is in chapter 9. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, Elyce, Blade and the 2 OCs in this chapter =3_**

* * *

_Ice and fire are two different elements_

_They are always different from each other_

_How will it turns out when they are together?_

Grand Chase Lounge...

"Morning guys..." Elesis greet the other and then sit beside Ronan to eat her breakfast.

"Morning Elesis, did you see Zero and Aira when you went here?" Ronan asked his girlfriend, noticed there are two empty chairs.

"I'm not seeing Aira yet, but I saw Zero standing in front of Aira's room"

"Ewww~ What a lovey dovey~ Oh! Master Sieghart, Elyce, you spilled the tea..." Amy stare at the two black haired person that holding a cup of tea with trembling hand, making the tea spilled to the table.

The vampire and the immortal turn to her. Their face look pale and their eyes have a black bag under it.

"What's going on with you two? It looks like you two are chased by a monster all days" Said Lire while cleaning the spilled tea with a rag.

"Nothing happened... Right Elyce?"

"Yes, no one chase us around the castle..." Elyce replied Sieghart with tired voice.

Sieghart kicked Elyce's leg under the table, making her tea spilled more than before.

"I.. I mean we're just hard to sleep! Yeah that's it!" The vampire corrected nervously.

*sigh* "You two are so weird" The female elf clean the spilled tea again.

After that, the Lounge's door opened, revealing Aira and Zero.

"Ooohh! Here goes our new couple!" Teased Jin.

"What are you doing anyway? You two seems to late so often" May asked the couple.

"Maybe they're doing "something" in their room before coming here" Blade grinned.

"No! It's not like that! We're just accidentally met when I went out from my room!" Aira protested, her face become red.

"No Aira, Zero is waiting in front of your room all the time. I saw him before I came here" The savior added.

All the Grand Chase member smiled at the couple.

"Uuu~ It's not like what you say~ Stop teasing me~" The water mage feels embarrassed and hide behind Zero. She looks like a cute child hiding behind her parents.

"You're so cuteee~ I'll give you some hug~ Come here, Aira~" Amy go towards the hiding girl to hug her. Aira dodge her but still hiding behind Zero, making the starlet chase her around Zero.

"Stop that Amy, you bother –Ouch!" Dio winced in pain because May stepped on his foot roughly.

"Don't ruin all the fun again!" May scold the male demon. The drakar just groaned.

* * *

"May, Dio. The Knight Master give you a mission" Lass handed a folded paper to Dio. May join him to read the mission.

"A golden red bird was seen in an abandoned church... A rare monster maybe?" The female demon wonder.

"Dunno. Let's go and find out"

When the two demon approach the Lounge's door, the door opened and it hit Dio's face hard.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry Dio. I'm in a hurry before and forgot to give Aira a mission, so I went here now" Said the Knight Master while walking towards the blue girl that being hugged by a pink haired girl.

"Here, you can bring along someone to finish it" The water mage take the folded paper and read it.

"Dried corpse founded in Kerrie Beach... What? Corpse?"

"Exactly. Be careful okay?" The red armored woman then leaved the Lounge.

"Are you alright Dio?" May asked.

"I nearly got my nose broken because of that stupid door" The stygian rub his nose.

"Ng? Something's pop out from your hair, Aira" Amy sweep Aira's hair with her hand to get better view.

The dancer's eyes widened and she froze for a few second. It makes the other confused.

"What did you see Amy?" Lire approach the pink girl and looking at what the girl looking at.

"? Why are you looking at my ears like that?" Aira confused.

"Y... Your ears is p.. pointed.." Said the archer, making the other surprised.

"Pointed? I'm a demon, it's not really that strange right?"

Again, everyone surprised.

"I... I think you're a human. You don't looks like a demon, Aira" Arme.

"Zero is a demon too right? And he doesn't looks like one. Elyce is a vampire, but she looks perfectly human. Why do you get so surprised?" Aira tilted her hand in confusion.

"Zero and Elyce has some dark aura around them, but you don't have it" Ryan scanning the water mage carefully.

"Ryan's right. More importantly, who do you want to bring along, Aira?" Elyce changed the topic.

"Uuu~ Z.. Zero?" The wanderer turn to her and then shaking his head.

"I passed. Just bring Blade instead of me" After saying that, the craver leave the Lounge.

The room become quiet for a moment.

"Am I ruined something?" Asked the confused dasher.

"No, don't worry about it" Aira smiled sadly.

* * *

Blade's Room...

"I'm going out, Cookies. Be a good pet when I'm gone okay?"

The Chao shaking it's body in agreement.

"And here is your tomato and water. Stay here and don't go anywhere. It's dangerous"

Blade put a plate of tomato and a bowl of water near Cookies and then she leaved her room.

* * *

Kerrie Beach...

A gray haired man walking tiredly along the coast, sweating. He wears a black cloak and a white cross necklace on his neck.

"Ughh... so hot... Where should I go now? It's been three days and I don't know how to go to Serdin Castle"

The man take out a small bottle under his cloak and drink its contain.

"Aaaahh! Sake is the best!" And then the mysterious man continue to walk.

* * *

Abandoned Church...

A red haired girl with pigtails is sitting on an old altar. She wears a red short dress and a pair of red white patterned socks, a red necklace is hanging on her neck. Beside her, there is another girl wearing a white cloak with hood and a pair of blue white checkered socks, leaning to the old altar. She has a blue sea hair tied in ponytail while on her neck hanging a blue necklace.

"Sis, let's get out from here. This place is creepy..." Said the white cloaked girl.

"No way! I have not yet found the guardian!"

The blue girl sweat dropped at the red girl's attitude.

* * *

Serdin Castle's Hallway...

**_"Zero! Please wait!"_**

The white haired man stopped and face Aira, still not saying anything.

"Why don't you do the mission together with me? Did I do something wrong to you?"

"No, I just have something important to-"

"You lie..." Aira cut Zero's sentence in darker tone, making the wanderer stiffened.

"You just want to throw me again, aren't you!" The water mage shouted and gripped both of Zero's hand tightly, making the man step back.

"A..Aira, you..."

"Eh? Hmm? What did I do just now?" The girl let go of her grip and speak like usual.

"...Nothing... You have a mission right? Get going now, don't make Blade waiting" Zero regain his composure.

"Ah! You're right! I must go now"

"...We can go somewhere after you finished the mission..." The craver statement makes Aira smiled happily.

"Really? Thanks Zero!" The water mage hug the man and then she leaved him.

"So she still remember..." Zero looking at his hand where Aira gripped him before. It becomes red.

* * *

Forest Path...

"Are you sure this is the right path?" May asked her partner.

"It's written on the paper" Dio replied without turn to her.

The summoner annoyed by his attitude and then she clinging into his arm quickly.

"M... May? What are you doing?" The drakar blushed.

"We're a couple, so this is natural right?"

Dio sighed and then he begin to walk again, not minding May clinging on his arm.

* * *

Outside Serdin Castle...

"Sorry Blade. I make you wait for a long time"

"Don't worry about that, are you ready to go?"

Aira nodded and begin to walk together with the hedgehog.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I talked to Zero before" The water mage smiled.

"Something good happened huh?" The dasher replied with a small smile.

"Ehehe..." The blue girl blushing slightly, making the dasher chuckled.

* * *

Outside The Abandoned Church...

"This is the place..."Dio opened the church's door slowly. It makes loud creaking sound.

"How dusty..." May coughing a bit while following him go inside the church.

_**GATLING FIRE!**_

_**ICE BULLET!**_

Some fire ball and ice shard flying towards May and Dio from two direction. The two demon notice this and dodge the attack, making it hit the floor and leaves some burn mark and ice pieces.

"Sneak attack? I'll make you come out then... Gravity Ball!" The female demon throw five dark ball to where the ice shard came.

"Ouch! That hurt..." A girl voice is heard.

"You okay Sapphire? Tch... I'll make you two pay! Suzaku! Attack them!" Another girl voice is heard and a golden red bird appeared and rush to May. Before the bird hit its target, Dio grab its beak with his rake hand.

"Scarlet! Sapphire! I know you're here! It's me, Dio from Grand Chase! Don't you recognize me?" Dio shouted.

"Huh? Mister Dio? Sis! Pull back your Suzaku! He's our ally!" A white cloaked girl come out behind a pillar.

"Oh! You're right! Suzaku! Pull back!" A red dress girl come out under the old altar. The golden fire bird vanished.

"Dio, who are they?" May confused by the situation.

"The red girl is Scarlet Saffron, a summoner like you. The blue haired girl is Sapphire Saffron, a snow priestess. They ever join the Grand Chase, but they leave because Scarlet wants to search for a rare summon"

"I see... I'm May, a summoner. Nice to meet you two!"

"Nice to meet you two, Miss May!" The twins replied in unison.

* * *

"What are you doing in this place?" Dio asked.

"I'm searching for Holy Guardian, Gryph. Rumors said that it's here" Scarlet said confidently.

"Why don't you create a summoning circle to call it?" May suggested. The red girl then clapped both of her hands.

"You're right! Gimme some room..." Everyone backed away from the little summoner.

Scarlet hold her fan with both of her hands and then she closed her eyes while trying to concentrate. A red magic circle is formed around her with some symbol and unknown word engraved on it.

Soon enough, a bright light shining from the old altar and a white gryphon appeared from it.

"What do you want from me, child?" The gryphon asked with gentle voice.

"Forgive my rudeness, holy Gryph... I call you to asked for a help" The red girl kneel down.

"A help? For what?"

"I want to defeat the evil witch, Kaze'aze. She already makes many people suffer, and I need your power to defeat her"

"If that's your reason, I'll help. Wear this..." Another light appeared in front of Scarlet. There is a white ring in it.

"You can summon me with that ring. I have some healing power, make a good use of it" The holy creature begin to vanish slowly.

"Thank you, holy Gryph..." The red girl take the ring and wear it on her left ring finger.

"You did it sis!" Sapphire rushed to hug her twin sister.

"Yup! Now I can go back to help the Grand Chase!"

"Welcome home then" May smiling at the girls.

"By the way Miss May... Are you Mister Dio's girlfriend?" Sapphire question makes Dio surprised, in the other side, May just chuckled.

"Yes I am. I already know him since I'm a child, and now.. we're couple~" The female demon said in cute tone, making Dio widened his eyes. Scarlet and Sapphire makes an amazed sound.

"Wow! I thought he's not interested at girls, but now he got a beautiful girl like you" Scarlet's word make May smiled.

"My, my thank you for the compliment"

"Cut that out! Let's go back quickly!" Dio turned around to hide his red face.

The rest of the girls continued to chuckled.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Elyce: That was long! What's gotten into you?

Solica: Nothing~ Think of it as a bonus =3

Blade: Sapphire and Scarlet are Satohika358 OCs right? You finally make them appear, and that man is...

Solica: No spoiler guys! Oh! And Elsword Online NA is going to opened soon, don't miss it!

Aira: And don't forget to review =3

* * *

Note:

1. Aira is a demon, so Blade helped her before. Blade herself hate human.

2. May is a summoner, the Knight Master choose her in the mission because she's familiar with that kind of creatures (Suzaku) while Dio is her best partner.

3. Zero is giving Blade a chance to do mission with Aira...

4. Aira's drastic change of attitude. Super spoilers here =3

5. Ryan can see someone else aura, maybe because he lived in mother nature...

6. Aira doesn't has any dark aura... Secret for now =3

7. Lass is ordered by the Knight Master to give the mission because she's busy at that time.

8. Sapphire , Scarlet and the gray haired man fashion are designed by me (I want to practice describing something) except Sapphire and Scarlet necklace though.

9. The gray haired man is... just guess =3

10. Aira and Zero going somewhere after Aira finish her mission. Later guys~

11. Craver is Zero second job.

12. Dark Bringer (May second job) I'm going to use it later.

13. Gryph is my creation not Satohika358.

14. Both Sapphire and Scarlet magic are my creation.

15. Scarlet weapon is a fan.

16. Sapphire and Scarlet leave the Grand Chase before May is joined.

17. Sapphire and Scarlet call Dio and May Miss/Mister due to their age.

18. Scarlet is not a boys hater again.

19. Suzaku is not my creation, Satohika358 created it.

20. Elyce and Sieghart tired because they are being chased by Dio and Zero all day.

21. May and Dio are childhood friends. I found a child Dio and child May pic somewhere, so I thought they know each other since child.

22. Aira doesn't remember about what she did to Zero because... secret again =3

23. Cookies is Blade's pet. A Chao. It eats tomato. I don't know if it can talk or fight or not...

24. Sapphire and Scarlet are Satohika358 OCs =3

25. Thanks for helping me vote in my poll =3


	16. Chapter 9:The Weird High Priest

**Chapter 9: The Weird High Priest**

Solica: Hello again readers! Sorry for the super long wait. Many things happened in my life and it doesn't makes me happy at all =_=

Scarlet: What's that?

Solica: Don't ask... Let me forget about that.

Sapphire: Sis, let her be... She needs some time alone.

Solica: Thanks Sapphire... Sorry I can't tell you now...

Iris: I'm sorry, I can't help you in the real world...

Solica: No, don't worry about that. I'm the one that wants to say sorry to you. I'm not yet finished your story...

Elyce: Please be okay... You still has Aira and Iris here, waiting for your story.

Solica: Thanks...

Aira: Umm... There will be a new OC ...

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Grand Chase. I only own Aira, her skill, and other non official things. Elyce, Blade, Sapphire, Scarlet and the new character are not my creation =3_**

* * *

_Soul is important to living beings_

_Soul is inseparable from living beings_

_Can you life without your soul?_

Kerrie Beach…

"Uahhh~ so this is what you called a beach? This is the first time I see it myself" Aira got amazed and then playing with the sea water like a child.

"First time? Don't you have any beach on your homeland?" Blade asked the Water Mage who stopped playing with the sea water after hearing her question.

"My… homeland…?"

"Yes, your homeland. Everyone have one right?" The Dasher approaches the blue girl who now stares at the sea, but she can't see her eyes because her blue hair blocked it.

"I.. I don't know… It's dark… so cold… I.. I'm scared… S.. Someone, help… Help me…" After saying that, Aira fall to her knee and started to cry.

"A.. Aira? I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you sad. What's the matter with you anyway?" Blade kneels down beside the demon girl and hugs her trembling body to comfort her.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"You okay now?"

*sniff* "Yes, thank you so much"

"Let's get going now, we must finish the mission"

Aira nodded weakly.

"What's wrong with her? She's crying as soon as I ask her about her homeland. I have to keep my eyes on her all the time…" The Dasher thought while walking along the coast.

* * *

Meanwhile at Serdin Castle…

"Eeeekkk! What is this thing! Get off of my hair!" Elesis shout while running around the Lounge.

"Calm down, Elesis! Calm down!" Ronan tried to stop his girlfriend from running around the Lounge.

"Nooooo! Get off! Get off!" The Savior shaking her head recklessly because there is a small red creature hanging on her hair.

Suddenly, the red thing get thrown and landed on Jin's head.

The Lounge fell silent….

"ARGHHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF! MOMMMYYY!" The fighter shouts like a gay and then running towards Arme that stands closest to him.

"NOOOOO! DON'T COME CLOSER! DEEP IMPACTTT!

**_AAAAAA!_**

* * *

Serdin Castle Roof…

"Oh, you've finally come. Why late?" Elyce asked the white haired man that just enters the roof.

"Aira came to talk with me…"

"I see… something happened right?" The vampire pointed at Zero's red hand.

"Yes.. I have to be more careful now or she will endanger us" The wanderer massage his red hand slowly.

"Is she… that dangerous?"

"More than you imagine…"

"Can I join your chat?" A black haired man enters the roof while yawning.

"Why are you here Sieg?" Elyce asked the immortal.

"The Lounge is in a mess right now and I need some place to rest peacefully"

"Mess?"

_**BOOOMMMMM!**_ *explosion sound*

"Oh, I see…" The Warden sweat dropped.

* * *

Back to Aira and Blade…

"Bubble Spray!" Aira take out some harpies that wants to attack her.

"Chaos Explosion!" A black circle circling five harpies near Blade. She clenched her hand and the black circles around the harpies explode.

Soon after that, a flock of harpies appear again to attack them.

"More of them? Geez… Aira! Do you have any area magic?"

"Y.. Yes! Ummm… Undas… Iratus… Tsunami!" A big wave created from the sea and struck the coast, a magic bubble protect both Aira and Blade.

"Wow.. That magic is so strong! If I got caught in it, I won't be able to stand a chance against it" Blade examined the harpy's corpse.

"Ehehe.. Thanks…" Aira blushed a bit.

"But.. How come the tree and the rock not destroyed by it?"

"My magic comes from nature, so I can't destroy the nature"

"That makes sense… Hmm? What's that?" The hedgehog pointed at a gray thing buried by the sand.

"What is… this?" The water mage poke it with her umbrella.

"Dunno, let me dig it"

Blade digs the sand and surprisingly, the gray thing appears to be a man with gray hair that lie face down in the sand.

"H… Hey! Wake up!" The dasher turns the man around and shakes his body violently.

Aira quickly take a small amount of sea water with both of her hands and pour it into the gray haired man's face, making him awake.

"ZOMG! JAPAN IS STRUCK BY TSUNAMI!" The man shouts loudly as soon as he awake.

"EEEEKKKK!" Aira startle and scream.

Blade in reflect of Aira's screamed, throwing the man to the sea.

**_PYASHHHH!_** *water sound*

"AAHHH! HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!"

The two girls sweat dropped.

* * *

"We're back~" Scarlet enters the Lounge, followed by May, Dio and Sapphire.

What they see first is a mess Lounge with the rest of the Grand Chase member lying face down on the floor.

"W…What happened here?" Sapphire panicked.

"I… I don't know too, Sapphire" The red summoner replied nervously.

Suddenly, Scarlet feels something touch her foot. When she looks at it, she sees a red thing crawl at her foot.

The Lounge becomes silent again….

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!"

* * *

"Ahaha! Sorry for the trouble, miss!" The gray haired man rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Who are you, mister?" And why are you here?" Aira make a 1 meter gap from the suspicious-looking man.

"Me? I'm Dante, a high priest from Xenia. I'm here to go to Serdin Castle, but I ended up got lost here. Ehehe…" The man slightly embarrassed.

"We can escort you if you want, Dante. But first, we need to finish our mission" Blade replied quickly.

"Mission? Are you two a Grand Chase member?"

"Y...Yes we are… How did you know?" The blue girl surprised by his question.

"Ha! Of course I knew! I'm used to be a part of Grand Chase you know! You knew a girl name Amy right?" Dante asked excitedly.

The water mage remember a pink girl that always hugged her.

"Yes, I knew her. She has a pink hair right?"

"Yup! She's my little sister!" The high priest nods.

"I… I never heard about that…" Aira.

"Well… I did something terrible in the past and I think she just wanted to forget about it…. Anyway! What mission do you have there?" Dante change the topic.

"We're investigating the cause of the dried corpse appearance here" Said Blade followed by Aira nods.

"Dried corpse? Ah, I see… You found the corpse of the harpies that I beat before" The gray haired man drinks a bit from his small bottle.

"You're the one who did it? Why?" The dasher gives him a sharp glare.

"Ohoho! Relax! I'm doing it for self defense. That harpies attack me, so I use my power to defeat it"

"Your power sounds very dangerous…. By the way, my name is Blade, a Dasher" The hedgehog give her hand for a handshake and the man accept it.

"And I'm Aira Marie Valence, a Water Mage. Nice to meet y-" The blue haired girl fainted as soon as she gives a handshake to Dante. He managed to catch her before she falls to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Blade shouted and grabs Aira quickly from his hands.

"I… I'm not doing anything! She just fainted as soon as I reply her handshake!" Dante become nervous.

"Geezzz! I'll carry her back to Serdin Castle. Follow me!"

The hedgehog carries Aira on her back and begins to run with Dante to Serdin Castle.

* * *

"Hmm? Isn't that Blade, Aira and… Dante?" Elyce pointed to the three people at the front yard.

"Yeah it's them. Looks like Aira is unconscious again" Sieghart join Elyce to look at the three people.

Wasting no time, Zero jumped down quickly from the roof and landed near the three.

"It's almost 10 meter from here to front yard and he managed to jump down there only for Aira. Is he crazy or what?" Sieghart surprised by the wanderer's action.

"That's what you called the power of love" The vampire girl smirked.

"Whatever" The gladiator said while leaving the roof.

* * *

"What happened to Aira?" Zero asked Blade as soon as he landed on the ground.

"I don't know. She's fainted as soon as she gives a handshake to Dante"

The dasher statement makes Zero glare at the high priest.

"I… I didn't do anything to her! I swear!" Dante said quickly.

"… Let me take care of her… You two can report the mission to the Knight Master" The Craver take Aira from Blade's back and carry her in "Bride Style"

* * *

Aira's Room…

Zero kicked the door open because both of his hands busy carrying Aira's body.

He placed the water mage carefully on her bed and then sit beside her.

"Gran, can you tell me what happened to her?" The wanderer take out his big sword.

"Hmm... I don't see any physical injuries on her, but her soul is very weak" A man voice replied Zero's question, it's the Grandark voice.

"Weak? What do you mean?"

"Her soul looks... damaged and smaller than normal. Let's say that normal people has 100% soul in their body, but this girl only has 40-50% soul in her body" The sword explained.

"So that's why she's fainted after give a handshake to Dante. He can suck other people's soul after all"

"Probably"

"Aira... just what happened with you while I'm gone?" Zero stares at Aira's unconscious body worriedly.

* * *

"Hey! What's going on here? C... Cookie?" Blade pick the Chao from the floor.

"Whoa! What a mess! A... Amy, wake up!" Dante tries to wake his little sister that lean unconscious on the wall beside the door.

"T.. The red thing..." The pink dancer murmured.

The hedgehog glare sharply at her pet, making the red creature shakes its body nervously.

Soon enough, Zero enters the messy Lounge silently and walks to Arme that lying face down on the floor. He shakes her body slightly to wake her.

"Arme..."

"Ng?" The purple mage asks weakly.

"Do you know some place to..." Zero lower his voice so only Arme can hear him.

"You can go to the shopping district at the town side, I heard that they have a..." Arme's voice slowly become a whisper that only Zero can hear her.

"I see... Thanks.." The white haired man thanked the mage and then leave the Lounge without saying any word.

"What did he asked, Arme?" Dante asked the purple girl curiously.

"Nah, later... I'm tired..." Arme return to sleep on the floor.

*sigh* " Let's just tidy this room before the Knight Master saw all this mess" The dasher picks a broom from the kitchen.

"This is going to take some time..." The high priest followed to sighed.

* * *

Shopping District, Serdin Town Side...

"It must be around here..."

Zero's thought disturb by a girl's voice that shout some announcement.

"Arme's right, this is the place.." The man walks toward the source of the voice and begin to ask the girl.

"Can you give me 2 of them, miss?"

"Oh! Of course! Here! That will be 200 Gold" The girl give him 2 pieces of paper while Zero take out some money from his pocket.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome! Don't forget to come tomorrow, mister!" The girl replied with cheerful tone.

"I hope Aira will be happy with this..." Zero's thought while smiling softly at the 2 pieces of paper in his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Blade: That's... a drabble? A poem?

Solica: Oh that... You can call it like that. I give you some hint about what's going to happen in the future chapter with that drabble/poem.

Dante: That's kinda hard to guess...

Solica: Well... this is more exciting right? =3

Elyce: You change the past chapter too?

Solica: Yes, I add it every chapter except the side story. Is it bad?

Scarlet: I can't say anything here. Just ask my author.

Sapphire: Oh! Come to think about it, where is side story 8?

Solica: I remove it and I mix it in chapter 9. I decided to get straight to the main story.

Aira: Is it about Cookie?

Solica: Yes, I'm going to write it in the side story. Unfortunately, it will take some time longer than this.

Aira: Okay~

Solica: Ah! There will be 2 new OC again in chapter 10 and one of them is my creation. Don't miss it!

Aira: And don't forget to review =3

* * *

Note:

1. Dante is HolyXit's OC =3

2. Dante can absorb other living beings life force/ soul.

3. Dante can't swim (HolyXit told me about this)

4. Dante loves sake =3

5. Blade doesn't trust Dante because he's a human.

6. Blade is worried about Aira because she considered her to be her best friend.

7. Aira make a 1 meter gap from Dante. She's not yet trust Dante.

8. Dante buried under the sand. He got caught by Aira's tsunami...

9. Chaos Explosion. This is my creation, sorry if this is bad...

10. Elyce and Sieghart become friendly to each other. Only god knows why...

11. Dio and May got caught in the mess along with Sapphire and Scarlet...

12. The cause of the mess in the Lounge is Cookie

13. Cookie search for Blade, so it stick at every red thing (Scarlet, Elesis, Jin)

14. Japan is struck by tsunami... You know about that right? =3

15. Aira's soul is weak because... Spoiler~

16. What Zero asks from Arme and what he bought. You will know in chapter 10 =3

17. How Zero pay 200 Gold? He's blindfolded right? I don't know about that myself. Lol.

18. The cheerful girl that talks with Zero. She will be appear again in chapter 10.

19. The cheerful girl appearance. I'll describe her in chapter 10. Zero is blindfolded after all.

20. Aira's crying because... Can't tell you now...

21. According to HolyXit story, Amy is Dante little sister.

22. Zero says that Aira is more dangerous than what Elyce's think... You'll know later...

23. LunaTale (Elyce's author) said that Dante looks so cute in my story. Is that true?

24. I fix the past chapter. The misspelling things and wrong grammar stuff.


	17. Chapter 10: Spy on the Date

**Chapter 10: Spy on the Date**

Solica: Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting for this chapter =3

Aira: Thank you *bow*

Elyce: This chapter is about Aira and Zero's date right? *smirked*

Solica: Yep!

Blade: Any kissing? My author made them kiss not too long ago.

Aira: *blush* B.. Blade!

Elyce: You're cute when blushing, Aira~ *hug Aira*

Aira: Uuuu~

Dante: Anyway, you said that there will be some new OCs here.

Solica: Yes, there will be two OCs which is my creation and one OC from the other author. Just guess who is it okay~

Aira: Enjoy~

* * *

_People said that black is evil color  
_

_People said that white is holy color  
_

_How can they judge someone by their color?_

Aira's dream...

Little Aira sitting on a bench at a beautiful garden together with a woman with white gown. The woman's face is blurry, but her hair is same like Aira though she's lighter.

"Aira..." The light blue haired woman said softly.

"Yes mom?" Little Aira replied.

"Did you get along with your sister?"

"Sis...ter..?" The small girl confused.

The woman looks surprised by her answer but continue to talk.

"Yes... your sister... Ah! Looks she's coming, let's play together shall we?"

A little girl with white hair coming towards them from the nearest bushes. The woman approach her and rub her head slowly while smiling. Strangely, the white haired girl's face is blurry. Little Aira still can see her expression a bit, she looks unhappy...

* * *

"Mistress! Wake up!"

"Uuu~ Celcius? Is it morning already?" Aira slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes it is, you fainted yesterday. Remember about that?"

"I... Oh, I see"

"Everyone already wait for you at the Lounge. You must get ready now" The ice fairy picks a blue blue short dress with a big white ribbon on the back.

"Thanks..." The water mage grab the clothes, but she doesn't wear it right away.

"Is there something wrong mistress?"

"You know Celcius... I dreamed about mom and sis..."

"Your mom and sister? Ummm... What did they do in your dream?"

"It's when mom introduce my sister to me. I wonder... Should I go back to them?" The blue haired girl looks sad.

"Mistress... I always respect your decision. You leave them because you want to right? So you don't have to worry about it again"

"I guess you're right... Let's go now shall we?" Aira changed her clothes, comb her hair and wears a plain blue headband on her head.

* * *

Grand Chase Lounge...

"So Dante... What happened yesterday? Why did Aira became unconscious?" Elesis asked the gray haired man, making him choked by his food.

*cough* "Err... I only shake my hand with her"

"But she WAS fainted!" Blade become impatient by his answer.

"W... Wait! I don't know what happened too! Why don't you ask her yourselves?" Dante shrugged.

Right at that time, Aira enters the Lounge.

"Speak of the devil..." Elyce smirked.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" The water mage confused.

"Aira... Why did you faint yesterday?" Lire looks at the blue girl worriedly.

"Fainted? Oh... I just remember I became tired as soon as I touch Dante... I don't know why..."

"Ummm... I think I suck her soul a bit..."

All the Grand Chase glares at the high priest sharply.

"But, I do that to all of you too. I can't completely control my power you know. It still... Err... come out a bit. No one fainted because every human soul can regenerate by itself if it damaged slightly"

"Still, it's you who makes her fainted" The striker speak.

"Umm... guys... it's not his fault... Maybe I'm just tired at that time..."

"You sure Aira? My brother didn't do anything to you right?" Amy.

*nods* " Yes, he didn't. He- Ah!" Aira's word cut by Sapphire that hug her on the waist.

"S.. Sapphire? What's wrong with you?" Scarlet surprised by her sister's action.

"Don't you realize sis? She looks exactly like our mother..." The snow priestess hugged the water mage tightly.

"So that's why I thought I ever seen her..." The red mage walks toward Aira and Sapphire.

"I... I'm sorry..., but who are you two?" Aira rubs Sapphire's blue hair slightly, making the little girl smiling.

"My name is Scarlet Saffron, a summoner and she's my twin sister, Sapphire Saffron, a snow priestess" The little summoner slowly hug Aira's right arm.

"M.. My name is Aira Marie Valence, a water mage. N... Nice to meet you.." The water mage managed to smiles even if she's uncomfortable by all the hug.

The other chuckled by the sight.

* * *

"So, is something happened when I'm fainted?" Aira eats her breakfast while Sapphire sit on her lap and Scarlet sit on a chair beside her.

"Nothing, we just talk with Dante a bit. Other than that is... not important I guess..." Jin remember the chaos yesterday.

"I see... Ooops!"

_**CLANGGG! **_*spoon hits floor*

"Sorry, I dropped it" The water mage wants to pick her spoon from the floor but Dante stop her.

"Let me pick it for you. You have Sapphire on your lap right?"

Aira cannot refuse it because the gray haired man already pick her spoon under the table.

"Thanks..."

When Aira wants to accept the spoon that Dante gives her, Zero grab Aira's hand and pull her out of the Lounge before anyone can react. Sapphire managed to get down from Aira's lap.

"W... What's going on with him?"

"Maybe Zero doesn't want Aira to be fainted again after you touch her" May said to him.

"Am I that scary?" Dante looks shocked.

"Ahaha! Maybe you're" Sieghart's laugh make the high priest glare at him.

"By the way, where are they going?" Amy.

"I think they are going to the circus" Arme said.

"The circus?" Elesis.

"Yes, there is a circus in the town side. Yesterday Zero asked me about that"

"Come to think of it... Yesterday Aira said that she wants to go somewhere with Zero after finishing the mission" The dasher tell the other Grand Chase.

"So they are going on a date now. Shall we follow them?" Ryan asked with a smirked on his lips.

"That's sounds stupid" Dio shakes his head.

"Rise your hand if you're agree with me" The druid rise his hand, followed by more than half Grand Chase member.

"If you're going to spy on them, count me in" Lass smirked and Ryan gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

Serdin town side...

"Ummm... Zero? Where are we going now?" Aira blushed because Zero holding her hand tightly and drag her somewhere in the town.

The wanderer stop and turn to the girl.

"You wants to go somewhere right?"

Aira nodded slowly.

"Then let's go" Zero hold her hand again and walk through the crowd.

The water mage smiled slightly while looking at the man.

* * *

Somewhere near Aira and Zero location...

"Man... This town is more crowded than the last time I'm here" A boy with spiky brown hair walking in the crowd.

"Ng? Isn't that?" The boy spotted a white haired man that holding hands with a blue haired girl.

"Zero? And... who?"

Not too long, the rest of Grand Chase come following Zero and Aira.

"Hmm... I think I know what's happening..." The brown haired boy decide to follow them.

* * *

Back to Aira and Zero...

The couple stands in front of a very big tent with many balloons around it.

"What is this place?" Aira asked the man.

"You don't know? This is a circus..."

"Uwaaaa! So this is a circus... I ever saw it before on a picture book when I was child"

The white haired man looks Aira in disbelieve for a moment, but he manage to give her a smile after that.

"Let's enjoy this then... Come on.."

The water mage reply the smile and then clinging on Zero's right arm. They enter the tent together.

* * *

Grand Chase location...

"What the... This is the first time I see Zero smiling like that" Jin's eyes widened.

"Y... Yeah... He never smiles like that" Lire.

"Seeing him smiled like that makes me shiver..." Sieghart's statement makes Elyce chuckled.

"I think he's cute when smiles" The vampire smirked.

"Yeah! I think so too~" Amy toast her hand with Elyce's.

"Sis, I guess we will have a new dad too" Sapphire said innocently to her twin sister.

"W... What did you say, Sapphire? T... They not even married yet! But... I think I don't mind him being our father..." Scarlet said shyly, making the other chuckle.

*sigh* "You're overreact... Even Zero can smiled you know, he's still has a heart after all" The drakar said.

"Ng?" Lass turn around.

"What's the matter, Lass?" Arme asked her boyfriend.

"I think someone is looking at us" The striker prepare to unsheathe his sword.

"Really? I don't sense it. Maybe it's just your imagination" May said to him.

"Hmm... Maybe..." The white haired boy relaxed.

"Hey! Let's go now! We're gonna lose them!" Elesis runs to the tent followed by the rest of the Chase.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to Terra Circus!" A girl with black ponytail and black gym clothes greet them.

"You're..."

"Oh! You're the man from yesterday. Thanks for coming!" The girl said with the same cheerful voice.

"You know Zero? Who are you?" Aira asked the girl.

"Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Clea and I'm a member of this circus. Yesterday your boyfriend bought 2 circus tickets from me. I see now that the other tickets is for you. You must be lucky!"

"E.. Ehh? B... Boyfriend...?" The water mage's face become as red as tomato.

"Yep! He's your boyfriend right?" Clea said while smiling.

"Uuu~ He's my friend not my boyfriend~" The blue girl hide behind Zero to hide her blush.

The black girl chuckle and then continue.

"Ahaha... Sorry, sorry. By the way, what's your name, miss hiding-behind-her-boyfriend?

"D.. Don't call me like that, Clea! My name is Aira! Not miss hiding-behind-her-boyfriend! Uuu~" Aira come out while still blushing heavily.

"Okay then! Thanks for coming, miss Aira! Hope you enjoy the show!"

Zero nodded while Aira is smiling to Clea. When they want to walk away, Clea pulls Aira's hand and whispered something to her.

"You know Aira? He's super cool and you're super cute! I think you're a perfect couple!"

"C... Clea!" The blue girl blushed again.

The ponytail girl laugh loudly.

* * *

After the couple out of sight, the Grand Chase come to talk with Clea.

"Hello! Welcome to Terra Circus! Do you have any tickets?"

"Sorry, we haven't. Can I buy it, miss?" Elesis asked the girl.

"Sure, how much?"

"Umm... seventeen"

"Ok! That will be 1.700 Gold" Clea give Elesis 17 tickets while Ronan pay it.

"Thanks a lot, miss" Dante smiled softly.

"I.. It's okay... I'm just doing my job..." The ponytail girl said nervously while blushing.

The high priest smiled once again and start to follow the other chase that already walk away.

"W... Wait!"

Dante looks at the caller again.

"C.. Can you give me your name? I'm Clea.."

"Yep, I'm Dante. Nice to meet you, miss Clea" The gray haired man bow slightly, making the black haired girl backed away.

"Did I do anything wrong, miss?" Dante confused by her action.

"D... Don't worry. You don't do anything wrong to me. J.. Just go in!" Clea push the high priest's back while just Dante chuckled by her action.

* * *

"Ladiesss... and gentleman!" An old man with white beard speak loudly.

"Welcome to Terra Circus and please enjoy the show!"

All the spectator clapping, followed by Clea that come out behind the curtain.

The ponytail girl spotted Dante in the spectator seat. The gray haired man realize that Clea looks at him and he smiled at her. Clea taken aback by the smile and she blush.

"Dante? Why did you smile?" Amy asked her brother.

"No~ Nothing~" Dante rub her pink hair while the dancer looking at him with curious look.

"Quiet you two! It already started" May scold the sibling.

Clea climb a tall wooden stairs and she started to walk on a single rope that attached from the first stair to the second stair at the opposite side. It's 5 meters gap.

"Her balance is good..." Lass commented.

The girl not only walking on the rope, she started to jump and do somersault in the air without falling from the rope. After do that, she landed on the second stairs, followed by another clapping from the spectator.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of spectator seat...

A white hooded girl watch the entire show while standing.

"Hmm... This place is perfect"

The girl spotted a big wooden bucket filled with water behind the stage curtain

"I think I can use that... Prepare yourself, Aira" The unknown girl smirked under her hood.

* * *

"Oooohhh! Clea is so amazing! Don't you think so Zero?" Aira said excitedly.

"Yes..." The wanderer smiled at the water mage. He feels happy because Aira looks like she's enjoying all of this show.

Meanwhile, Clea picked the big wooden bucket that already filled with water. She placed it in the middle of the stage.

"Ng?" The blue girl feels something weird.

"What's wrong Aira?" Zero asked her.

"The water in the bucket... Moves weirdly..."

Suddenly, the water come out from its bucket and floating in the air. Clea surprised by that and she's falling to the ground.

"Clea!" Dante stand from his seat and started to run to her.

The floating water formed into a huge spear and launch towards where Aira sit.

"Eeeeekkk!" The water mage covered her face with both of her hands, waiting helplessly for the spear that will struck her in no time.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica: Yeah! Cliffhanger time~

Scarlet: Give us the next chapter!

Solica: Nope, not yet~

Dante: Hey, that Clea... Why did you pair me with her?

Clea: Y... You don't like me? *teary eye*

Dante: Ugh... *clears throat* HolyXit please help me here!

Solica: If your author doesn't want you with Clea, I'll fix this.

Sapphire: Mommy~ *hug Aira*

Solica: Satohika358, I need your permission too about this =3

Elyce: I think Clea is somewhat similar to me.

Solica: Really? *looks at both Elyce and Clea* No, I don't think so. Clea is farrrrrrrr nicer than you =3

Elyce: Hey...

Blade: I agree with Solica, she's far nicer than Elyce *evil smirked*

Elyce: *cries at the corner*

Solica: Anyway~ Thanks for reading and don't forget to R & R~

Aira: Bye =3

* * *

Note:

1. Aira's dream... Later~

2. Dante's power still come out a bit. This is just my theory. Please correct me if I'm wrong, HolyXit.

3. Dante always nice to other people.

4. Aira resemble Scarlet and Sapphire's mother. Umm... Sapphire's hair is similar to Aira, so I though she got it from her mother.

5. Zero pull Aira out from the Lounge because Dante is going to touch her.

6. A boy with spiky brown hair... You know who is he, right? =3

7. Clea is my new OC =3

8. This is going to be Clea X Dante. HolyXit, do you accept this? Tell me if you don't want this.

9. The white hooded girl. She's my OC too =3

10 Ronan pays for the tickets... He's Elesis's boyfriend remember? =3

11. Aira is a water mage, so she can feels magic power. Especially water magic.

12. Elyce likes cute boys =3

13. What Clea do. Tightrope Walking =3


	18. Bonus Chapter: Aira's Profile

**Bonus Chapter:Aira's Profile**

Solica: Because everyone ask for Aira's profile, so I create this chapter for you =3

Aira: Am I that confusing?

Elyce: Yes you're. You have manyyyy secret.

Aira: Uuu~ Okay, just ask me anything~

Blade: Your full name please.

Aira: Aira Marie Valence. I already said it in the story right?

Elyce: Age?

Aira: Sixteen, but…

Elyce: But what?

Aira: N… No, it's nothing! Ahahahaha! *laugh nervously*

Elyce: *sweat dropped* How suspicious….

Aira: =3

Dante: Can you describe your appearance?

Aira: Hmm… I have a pair of light blue eyes and a long (until waist) light blue hair. My skin is white and my ears are pointed. I like wearing a bandana, short dress and a pair of boot or short heels shoes. It always in blue or white color….

Dante: So because of that your umbrella is blue.

Aira: Yes! I love blue! =3

Elyce: And Zero right? *grinned*

Aira: E.. Ehh? *blush*

Sapphire: Mommy, mommy! What do you like? *hug Aira*

Aira: What I like? Hmm… I like to help other people, Dante's cooking, chatting with friends, cute things (doll, cute looking clothes, small children, etc) and… flower….

Scarlet: Flower? What kind of flower?

Aira: Sorry, I can't tell you about that…

Elyce: Hey, you forgot to mention Zero!

Aira: Noooo! Can't tell you about that too! It's a spoiler!

Blade: Right, right. You're a demon like him right?

Aira: Yes I am.

Dante: Last chapter, I think you mention about your mother and sister. Who are they?

Aira: Uuu~ *teary eye*

Dante: Urghh…. I won't push you any further then…

Scarlet: Is there something you don't like? You seem like a type that likes everything.

Aira: Well, it's not that I like everything…. I don't like being teased, evil people, scary things, fighting and something that can tickles me (slimy things, fur, etc)

Elyce: You're fun to teased you know *chuckle*

Aira: Uuuu~ *hide behind Dante*

Dante: It looks like you fond of hiding behind someone. What's the matter?

Aira: I guess it's my bad habit…

Sapphire: Anything else?

Aira: Fainting when panicked, saying "Uuuu~" when being teased, become clumsy when I'm embarrassed and easy to cry.

Elyce: *sweat dropped* I can see that….

Blade: Next, what is your job?

Aira: Right now I'm a water mage. My author can send you a mail if you're curious about my other job =3

Blade: Your water mage skill?

Aira:

1st skill "Bubble Spray"= Launch some several water bubble (medium sized) to the enemy.

2nd skill "Water Geyser" =Draw a line on the floor. A wall of water will appeared from it and protect me from enemy's attack for some time.

3rd skill "Wave of Water Spirit"= Created a small wave of water that launch to the enemy.

4th skill "Tsunami"= My favorite skill~ Summon a huge wave of water that can struck a huge amount

enemy. My tsunami won't damage the nature and it won't harm my friends too =3

Blade: Whoa! Where did you learn all of this?

Solica: That's a spoiler =_=

Blade: Geezz….

Solica: Aira… Your personality please…

Aira: I'm a cheerful person, shy and easygoing. I'm easy to cry and pessimist, towards the other I'm always nice.

Sapphire: Do you get along with the other?

Aira:

Elesis= She's always with Ronan, so I sometimes talk with her. I think she's a nice person, but she's too shy to show it.

Ronan= He's always nice to the other and he's the only one who can stop Elesis when she's angry.

Arme= She's the one who always cooks for us and she's the one who baked a cherry pie for Lass. Sometimes she can be so childish.

Lass= He almost never talk and sit near the kitchen to wait for Arme to baked a cherry pie for him. When I try to talk to him, he always respond my question, he's not looking at my face though… Don't know why….

Lire= She's mother like but scary when she's angry *sweat dropped*

Ryan= He loves nature, I always help him watering some plants.

Amy= She likes to hug me and invite me to go shopping with her. Her singing is very good and I like it.

Jin= When Amy is around, he always with her and when he's alone, he trained at the Training Ground. He always greets me even if he's busy with his training.

Mari= She's so mysterious…. When I tried to talk to her, she never replies and keeps reading her book. This makes me somewhat sad…

Sieghart= He sleeps all day and rarely wake up. He really is scarier than Lire or Elesis when angry….

May= She likes to chat with Elyce at the Lounge. When there is a fighting, she likes to join it….. Other than that, she's pretty and easy to get angry.

Dio: He's very quiet and always chats with Zero. I want to join the chat, but he looks scary… There was a time when he asks me about my relationship with Zero. I wonder why he asked me about that….

Zero=He always very nice to me *blush* I don't know why…. I like to chat with him even if I'm always the one who start the conversation.

Elyce= She teased me a lot! *cry* Sometimes I saw her cloak is moving when she's not moving. Is there something inside her clothes? Maybe I should ask her later….

Blade=I like to chat with her. She ever told me about her past and it makes me cry *sob*

Dante=His cooking is very delicious! I like it! He is a nice guy, but I never saw him with a girl….

Elyce: I'm speechless about this…

Blade: Same here…

Aira: Is there anything else?

Dante: Oh yeah! Where is your hometown?

Everyone: …..

Solica: SPOILER!

Scarlet: I don't think I have any question again.

Sapphire: Same here.

Solica: Hmmm… This will be the end I think… Thanks for all of you who put my OC in your story *bow*

Aira: Thanks! Stay tune and don't forget to R & R! =3

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Note:

Aira's other job, mail me if you want to know….

If there is anything else you want to ask about Aira, just ask me.


	19. Chapter 11: Sister

**Chapter 11: Sister**

Aira: Hello everyone~ Long time no see *smile*

Elyce: You look so happy. What's the matter?

Aira: It's a brand new chapter after all~ And my author change her style of writing~

Solica: *sigh* Well yeah, I change it. Sorry to the sudden change. I'm kind of stressed here. I have a headache when thinking about what college I should attend. Accounting or Japanese Literature…. I can't make up my mind!

Dante: Just sit down and take some rest…

Solica: Oh! I forgot I change your personality too! Many people said that I made you OOC. Where is your author anyway? It's been a long time since I saw him…

Dante: Dunno. You're the one who controls me in this story after all…. *sweat dropped*

Solica: I forgot =_=

Sapphire: You're not reviewing many stories including my author…

Scarlet: Yes! You're a jerk!

Solica: Ugh! *stabbed by an arrow with "jerk" word written on it*

Blade: Wow… Critical hit…

Aira: L… Let's just begin this story okay? This chapter has two new OC, one from the other author and one from my author.

Blade: Don't forget to read the disclaimer….

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Grand Chase. I only own Aira, her skill, and other non official things. Elyce, Blade, Sapphire, Scarlet, Dante and the new character are not my creation =3**_

* * *

_Every time I remember about you_

_I feel pain…._

_Can you feel what I feel right now too?_

_Little Aira POV_

**_~Flashback~_**

I closed my room's door slowly, making sure that no one is awake by its sound. It's still in the middle of night after all, and I must be careful not to be caught by anyone…

"Big sis…"

I jumped by the sudden voice only to found that it just my sister's voice.

She's looking at me… with her usual cold eyes…

"Y… Yes?" Weird…. My voice is shaking….

Did I just feeling scared of her?

"…"

She keeps silent for a few second.

I think she knows what I'm going to do…

"Where do you want to go in the middle of night like this?" She asked.

"I… I can't sleep… A… And I thought that maybe I should go for a walk…"

Her eyes are wincing dangerously, I really am a bad liar…

"How long did you want to keep running from the reality like this?"

"Eh?"

She took a step towards me and I took a step back of it.

"YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT I FELT ALL THIS TIME, DIDN'T YOU!"

My sister keeps getting closer to me until I realize that I hit the wall on my back.

"IT HURTS ME!"

She grabs my neck and begins to strangle me.

What did she means by I'm hurting her all this time? Did I ever hurt you that much…

Aina?

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

_Zero POV_

I quickly draw Grandark from my back and slash the water spear in front of Aira. The water splattered around and making both of us slightly wet.

"Z.. Zero? Are you alright?" She asked me while her entire body is trembling.

"Secure the water or it will hurt someone again…"

Aira nodded to me and she begins to chant something until the remaining water on the floor disappeared.

"Zero!"

I turn to the one who called me, it was Cross. He panted heavily. I think it because he's running all the way here or he tried to avoid a crowd of people that panicked due to the past event.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me after taking a deep breath.

"More or less…"

"Geez… Just help me find someone! The one who created that water spear is a girl who wears a white hood! We must find her before she caused more problems!"

This is important, but… if I leave Aira alone here….

"Just go…"

Aira's voice makes me and Cross turn our attention to her.

"Go and find her… Zero… I'll be fine here…" She gives me a sad smile. Cross seems worried of her.

"Just… be careful…." I said that to her.

Again, she gives me the same smile and… I left her there… alone…

* * *

_White Hooded Girl POV_

"Looks like someone knows that I'm the one who created it"

I sit on the top of the circus's big tent and watch the crowd that comes out from the tent. They are running away as fast as they can to who knows where.

"Humans…. are really weak…" I said it while sighing.

"Well yeah they are weak, because of that we have to protect them"

"Who are you two and what do you want here?" I stand up and faced the two girls that stand not far from where I was.

One of them is a girl who has a black hair that tied into a long pigtails and the other one has red furs around her body.

"We're the one who supposed to ask you about it" The red one replied coldly.

"You're almost hurt one of our friend after all~" The black girl looks strangely cheerful.

So they are Aira's friend….

"Hmmm…. And? What are you going to do with me now?"

"We're going to stop you" The black haired girl pull out a long chain with a wide smile on her face.

"Even if it means to be by force…" The red girl draws a gun and points it to me.

*sigh* This became more and more complicated….

* * *

_Dante POV_

"Clea, are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry about it. I'm just surprised"

I looked at where the water spear go and I sighed in relieve when I see Zero manage to blocked it. Elesis and the other already start to control the crowd of panicked people.

"You must go now, this place is dangerous for you" I said to Clea.

The black haired girl nodded reluctantly and the she run deeper to the tent.

"Hmm?"

I spot a familiar boy with spiky hair beside Zero.

"Cross? Why is he here? Ugh… and they leave Aira alone there. She can be targeted again! Geez…"

I sighed and then going towards the blue girl.

* * *

_Blade POV_

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**" I shouted and reappeared beside the white girl, ready to shoot my gun.

"Hmph!"

Is she… laughing just now?

"Blade watch out!" Elyce shout to me.

"What the…?"

The girl beside me pointed to the sky above me.

"! Crap…!"

Above me, there are many water spear ready to stab me. There is no way I can dodge it!

"Khh!**AEGIS CHAIN!**"

Four or five chain appeared under Elyce's cloak and dive through the tent under us. The chains the reappeared under around me and making some kind of cocoon that protect me from the water spears.

"I owe you one Elyce!"

"No problem. Let's just focused for now"

Elyce pull her chains back and I jump back beside her.

"Why don't you leave me now? I still have some work to do and it's getting late too…"

Getting late? Oh, the sky has begun to turn orange. Time sure is fast…

"I won't leave until I know you won't hurt Aira again. How about you Blade?"

"Nope, this time I'm sure that I can teach her some lesson…" I sheathed my gun and tightened my glove.

This time… I must land a hit on her….

* * *

_Aira POV_

I took a sit back in my own chair and playing with my umbrella until I hear a familiar voice calling for me.

"Aira!" It was Dante…

"Dante? Why are you here?"

He takes a sit beside me and looks at me with worried face.

"Are you alright?"

"Y… Yes, I'm alright. Thanks to Zero…"

I give a fake smile to him. It's not alright at all… That water spear… Was all too familiar to me…

"Hmmm…. I see… I think I should protect you for now. It's dangerous for you to be alone here"

Looks like Dante knows that I gave him a fake smile…

* * *

_Cross POV_

Me and Zero running around this big tent to look for that white hooded girl, and I realize that Zero is weird today.

"Zero?" I called my white haired friend and he didn't respond.

"Hey, Zero" I called him again.

"Yes?" At last he responds. I guess he's worried of that blue girl.

"Stay focused. I know you're worried about her"

He nodded.

***CRING***

"What's that sound?"

I stopped and Zero pointed to the tent roof. It was… Elyce's chain.

"I think Elyce already found that girl and battle her. Let's go!"

Again, the wanderer nodded and following me.

* * *

_Sapphire POV_

I sit beside my sister in our chair, Elesis and the other didn't let us to help them control the people because we're too small to do that.

"How boring…" Scarlet face looks annoyed.

"Just bear with-"

***PRRK!***

Like an electric current, I sense a massive magic power. Judging from Scarlet expression now, she must have felt it too.

"Sis… That's…"

"Yes, I felt that too. I wonder who did it. No one from our side are using any magic right now"

"Miss Elyce said that she's going to take care of something before… Could it be her?" I asked.

"No, Miss Elyce's magic power is different. I don't know why, but this one felt like mother's magic" Scarlet said.

"Mother? You mean Miss Aira? It's true it felt like her magic power, but she's sitting down right there with Mr. Dante" I pointed to where they sit.

"That's weird…."

I know it too that this is weird. I hope I can do anything useful for now.

* * *

_Elyce POV_

Great, this girl is very powerful. Even Blade and I can't beat her. The sky has turned dark and there aren't any scratches on her body. On the other hand, we're the one who have many scratches on our body. Mine is regenerated though, but I'm exhausted after using too much power.

"Just give up. I can't kill you now, you know?" The white hooded girl said while chuckled a bit.

I can only grit my teeth in annoyance, same with Blade.

**BLEEDING GASH!**

Zero throws down the Grandark from the sky towards the girl and slams it downward, the Grandark release some chain and spikes as soon as it hits the tent.

"Elyce, Blade you okay there?"

Cross kneel down beside me.

"It's nothing. Just tired here, but…. That girl…"

All of us only found a pool of water after Zero retrieve his Grandark.

"That skill! Is the same as Aira!" I startled.

Soon, the water turns back into the same girl.

"That was a rude one, Zero. I see that you still haven't change a bit"

She… knows him?

"Who are you?" Zero asked her, his face is expressionless as always.

"That's not important right now… Just give Aira this"

The girl takes out a blue vase with beautiful pattern from her white cloak and throws it to Zero. He catches it perfectly.

"Just tell her that mother tell me to give her that"

"Mother? Who are you anyway?" I asked to her before she can leave.

"Me? My name is Aina Marie Valence, Aira's one and only sister. Nice to meet you" The girl smiles under her hood.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica: At last it finished! Huft!

Elyce: My author said that this chapter was cool~

Solica: Thanks~ and welcome to Aina and Cross~

Cross: Thank you

Aina: *chuckle* Thanks

Elyce: Aina sure is creepy….

Aina: Really? *chuckle*

Solica: Be careful of her Elyce, she might kill you *chuckle*

Everyone except Elyce: *chuckle*

Elyce: ~_~

Solica: Okay~ Dear readers, do you like the change that I made? I can change it back if you want. Just tell me your opinion about this, please.

Aina: And don't forget to R & R =3

* * *

Note:

1. Scarlet & Sapphire can sense any magical power because they are mage. Satohika358~ Can I make them like this?~

2. Mage has different magic power from each other. It's just my theory…

3. Aina is Aira's sister. Yeah, I already mention it in the story =_=

4. The blue vase… Secret for now =3

5. The flashback…. SPOILER IF I TELL YOU NOW!

6. Elyce is a vampire, so she can regenerate if she's hurt.

7. Aegis Chain. I made this skill for Elyce =3

8. Bleeding Gash. Zero Wanderer skill….

9. Chaos Control. This is made by BladerHunter, not me.

10. Cross is Silent Treecko's OC. I hope I didn't make him OOC like Dante =_=


	20. Chapter 12: Under the Night Sky

**Chapter 12: Under the Night Sky**

Solica: I'm beat…

Aira: Why?

Solica: I have many homework and exam up ahead…

Elyce: You won't be able to update?

Solica: Dunno, I'm really stressed right now…

Cross: I hear that Sh*kugan no Sh*na season 3, F*te/Zero and Pers*na 4 anime are out not too long ago…

Solica: Yeah, I already download and watch all of them too… Their sizes are incredible…., but I'm very satisfied after watching them. EPIC! =3

Blade: Maybe I'll try watching them too….

Solica: I love F*te/Zero opening and ending song! It's called "Oath Sign" and "Memoria" Hear it if you have time~

Dante: Now, now… let's move on to the story…

* * *

_Only two of us…_

_Under this black night sky…_

_Will we be able to remain like this forever_?

_Zero POV_

"Sister? I don't think Aira mention something like that before. Are you lying to us?" I said to that Aina girl, still readying my Grandark in case she's going to do something dangerous.

Aina stay silent for a moment before she opened her white hood, revealing a girl with white long haired, a paired of white eyes and… a pair of pointed ears. I can't deny that she looks a lot like Aira.

"There! Satisfied?" She gives a smile that somewhat felt very familiar to me.

"You're Aira's sister, but why were you want to hurt her?" Blade asked, she managed to stand up even if her right leg is bleeding.

"Humm… That will be a secret for now ~ Just… don't even try to mess with me… or you'll get what you deserves…" Again, she gives us a smile, but this one has some poison in it.

"Are you still trying to hurt her after this?"

"That… depends on you, Zero…." After saying that, she jumped from the top of this big tent and disappeared without a trace.

What did she mean by it depend on me?

* * *

_Dio POV_

"DAWWWW! I'm beat!" Elesis said out loud while landing herself on the nearby seat.

The crowd has gone and it's a good thing that we can relax now.

"Guys… Did any of you felt something before?" Ronan spoke, he stood besides the sitting Elesis.

"Oh! I felt some kind of powerful magic power" Arme said.

"Me too…" I raised my hand, followed by May and the Saffron twins.

"Is it just me, or the magic power felt like Aira's?"

I shook my head and said,

"No, Ronan. I felt it like that too…"

"That's so weird… Aira is still in her seat with Dante. I wonder who did that…" The purple mage looks confused.

"I guess we should go back now. We can ask Aira as soon as she's back to castle"

Everyone nodded at Ronan suggestion.

* * *

_Cross POV_

What's happening here? I didn't get any of that…, but I'm sure that is our new trouble. To think that it happened not long after I'm back… What a bad timing…

"So…."

Everyone turned their attention to me.

"What was that?"

Elyce, Blade and Zero keep staring at me in silence.

*sigh* "Cross, let's just go back to castle for now, you too Blade. And Zero…"

The vampire turned to the white haired man and smiled.

"You must go back to Aira. Don't make a girl waiting~"

After saying that, Elyce drag me by my hand.

Really… What's going on here anyway?

* * *

_Aira POV_

I keep playing with my umbrella with Dante that keep staring intently at me. It's giving me an uncomfortable feeling when he stares at me like that…

"Aira… I know you may think that I'm impolite when saying this but…. Are you somehow related to today's event?"

I stopped playing with umbrella and said,

"W… Why did you ask me about that? I… I'm the one who was targeted here. How can I relate if I'm being targeted?"

"You sure?"

"Y… Yes, I'm…" Again, I laid to him.

"Then look at me"

I slowly turned to him until my eyes locked at his golden eyes.

"If you're sure about that, then why is your body shakes a lot?"

I noticed that he's right. My entire body is shaking and he proceeded to grab my right hand.

I tried to break free, but his grip was too strong.

"So, I'm not the one who made you fainted earlier. I touched you for a long time and you still stand"

The gray haired man took a step towards me, making me even more scared.

"Just what are you, Aira?" He asked with cold tone.

***SNAP!***

Zero appeared out of nowhere and hit Dante's hand hardly. Dante free my hand and then he jumped back.

"Don't touch her…" Zero's face looks angry when he said that.

He then pulls my hand and drags me out of there.

I give Dante a short glance and I saw him still staring at me intently…

* * *

_Dante POV_

That girl is so suspicious… and that powerful magic that I felt before… is the same as her…

"Sheesh… I looked like a villain eh?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey, Dante!"

I turn to the caller and found Blade, Elyce and…. Cross that is dragged by Elyce.

"Hello too, what did you three doing here?" I asked while approaching them.

"We encounter the one who caused this whole event. What are you doing here too anyway?" Blade asked me.

"Aira was alone here, so I decided to guard her, and-"

"Zero came and fetch her" Elyce said with a grin.

"Well yeah that's true, but…"

"But?"

"No, let's just go back to castle for now. I'll tell you there"

"Then please be quick" Blade grab one of my hand and started to drag me like Cross.

I swear I could hear Cross chuckled…

* * *

_Zero POV_

I dragged Aira out of the circus tent, the sky is dark by now.

"Z… Zero? Where are we going?" Aira asked me nervously.

I didn't answered her question and proceed to carry her to the top of the tent. She looks surprised at first, but she didn't get scared about my action.

I sit down near on the edge of the tent as soon as I put her down.

"Sit down here…" I pointed to the open space on my right side and Aira did as I said.

***BLARR!***

Not too long, some fireworks greet us from the black night sky. It really is a good thing that I asked that Clea girl about this before….

"Uwahh~ What's that?" Aira asked me. She looks very excited.

"It's called fireworks"

"Fireworks… This is the first time I saw it, and it really is beautiful. It feels like… my entire burden is lifted…" Aira said with a hint of sadness in her eye.

Then I remembered about the blue vase that Aina gave me.

"Aira, here…"

I pull out the vase and show it to her.

"T… This vase… I think I ever saw this before…" The blue girl eyeing the vase carefully and begin to examine it.

"Your sister, Aina gave this to me. She said it's from your mother"

After hearing my words, Aira looks surprised and her eyes widened. She keeps doing that for a few second.

"Aira?" I called her and she didn't answer me.

I shook her shoulder and she snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"….I'm not going to asked you about your problem, but do you want to take this vase or not?... I'll keep it if you don't want to…"

Aira stares blankly at the vase for a while and then she took it slowly from my hand. That was when a single tear rolled from her blue eyes.

"Aira? What happened?" I asked her worriedly. She started to cry and not answering my question.

What should I do to comfort her? Oh…

I remembered that a hug will make someone felt relieved, so I tried it on Aira.

It seems that what I did was right. Aira hug me back, but she's still crying.

This feels exactly like old times…

* * *

_Aina POV_

I was looking at the couple that hugs each other at the top of the circus tent, me myself is standing on the one of the house's roof with…

*chuckle* "Are you jealous of her?"

My pet, Aquarius. She has a long green wavy hair, and she's a mermaid. She's annoying too….

"Shut up, Aqua! You knew that I hate that man"

"Hmmm? Is that so?~" Aqua said mockingly.

I tried to punch her but she already disappeared, leaving a few bubble that floating in the air.

*sigh* "What a troublesome pet…"

* * *

_Lass POV_

We're back to the castle already and now, we have a meeting about today's event in the longue.

"So…" Elesis start the meeting.

"Aira was targeted by someone that has the same power as her?"

"That's just my speculation. I don't know if it's true or not" Ronan shrugged.

"Why don't we asked someone who is closed to Aira?" I suggested.

"I think the closest one is Zero. Elyce and Blade are closed to her too" Lire said.

"None of them are here right now" Ryan.

"Dio, don't you close to Zero?" May asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know anything…" Dio looked away from May and the others.

I'm sure he knew something… And Sieghart… He looks like he knew something too… Judging from his fake sleep…

"We're back~"

Oh, speak of the devil….

* * *

_Mari POV_

The lounge's door opened and reveal Elyce, Dante, Cross and Blade.

"Ah, perfect timing. Blade, Elyce I need to ask you about something" Elesis.

"What is it?" Blade and Elyce said in unison.

"It's about Aira…"

The room became silent.

*cough* *cough* "Sorry Elesis, I'm sick right now. I guess I'm going back to my room for now. Bye, bye" After that, Elyce run quickly out of the lounge before any of us react.

"No doubt that was a fake cough…" I said to no one, making everyone sweat dropped.

*sigh* "Blade, can you tell us?" Ronan asked the red hedgehog.

Blade folded her arms in front of her body and then said,

"Sorry, I can't tell you anything about her. Not until I make sure of something"

"Okay~ Your reason sounds lame to me~"

I can see Blade glared at Elesis.

"Tch! It's up to you then" The dasher then followed Elyce out of the lounge.

"Okay leader~ You successfully made her angry~" Jin teased the female knight.

"Shut up! It's not my fault you know!"

"No, it's your fault Elly!" Amy stick her tongue out while Ronan prevent Elesis from started any fight.

"Ummm guys…."

Everyone turn their attention to Dante.

"I can tell you something about Aira if you want…"

"Really?" Arme asked to make sure.

Dante only knew Aira for a day. How did he know something about her?

"Yes"

"Errr… I guess I knew something about this Aira girl too. I only met her once, but I was there when Zero, Elyce and Blade battle the one who caused today's event" Cross said.

This one surprised me and the other.

"Tell us then…" Cross and Dante nodded at my words.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica: Sorry, it was short =_= I'm tired…. Can't think of anything else…

Aina: Just keep update this story…

Solica: Okay~ I'm busy right now. I don't know when will be the next update…. *watching F*te/Zero episode 1 again*

Elyce: You're busy watching anime, not study =_=

Solica: *chuckle*

Aira: R&R please =3

* * *

Note:

1. As Aina said before… It's depending on Zero… Lol. I can't tell you anything about this, sorry

2. Only someone who can use magic that can feels someone else magic. It's just my theory…

3. Cross was completely clueless about Aira's problem =3

4. Zero hit Dante's hand. He's worried Aira will faint again, plus he still thought that… No, never mind…

5. Zero asked Clea about the fireworks. He asked before entering the circus…

6. Aira's crying because… Errr….

7. Zero felt like old times when hugged Aira…. No comment….

8. Aquarius is Nerissa. One of GC pet.

9. Blade wants to make sure of something…. Just asked Blade XD

10. Elyce, Sieghart and Dio didn't want to tell something about Aira because… Well, you already know the reason…

11. Dante is scary


	21. Chapter 13: Peaceful Night Part 1

**Chapter 13: Peaceful Night Part 1**

Solica: Ehem… I'm sorry for the long wait. School became more and more crazy lately….

Aira: And you're always playing GC with ominous =_=

Solica: Sssshhhh! Don't tell the readers about that!

Canus: Hey! Why don't you continue mine?

Solica: I already made it around 60% and then school test and homework not allowing me to finish it. Sorry…

Kyrie: ….

Aina: This chapter… Part 1?

Solica: Yes, there are two part of this. Please enjoy~

Aira: Enjoy =3

* * *

_Aira POV_

Me, along with Zero were walking on the town side to the castle, side by side.

The big yellow moon always watched us from the night sky up there. How beautiful….

"Aira…"

"Yes?" I turn toward the wanderer beside me.

"Are you sure you're alright now?" He asked me, somewhat worried.

No wonder he was worried, I cried in front of him after all…

"Don't worry… I'm alright now, thanks to you…"

I touch his right cheek with my right hand softly and he looked startled by my action.

"Uh… I… I'm sorry…"

Quickly, I put my hand down and realize that I'm blushing.

Why did I do something like that? It was very embarrassing!

"Hmm…."

Zero just nodded and then takes my hand along with him.

Really, I felt bad for lying to him….

* * *

_Cross POV_

"So…" Elesis took a deep breath before she continues.

"Aira has a sister named Aina that can control water like her, and wanted to kill her with no reason?"

"Uhh, I don't know if this Aira girl can control water too or not, I just saw that Aina girl can control water" I shrugged, but Elesis didn't really mind of it and she decided to move on to Dante.

"I think what Dante and Cross said were true" Ronan said while crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Aira and Zero weird behavior show that, maybe both of them are already known Aina was the one who caused that event…" Mari.

"No, Zero was clueless about Aina. He didn't recognized Aina at all, Aina looks like she knew him though…" Dante explained to us.

The silence occurred for a few second until….

"ARRRRGHHHH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!"

All of us stare at the red head knight that clutching her head roughly.

*sigh* "I guess we should think about this again tomorrow. It's late now" Lire got up from her chair.

"Yeah, it's useless to think it when we're tired" Ryan yawned and then followed his girlfriend towards the Lounge door.

Soon enough, the other chase followed their action and go to their room, leaving me and Dante alone in the Lounge.

"Shall we follow them then?" Dante asked me.

"Ok, but can you help me tidy my room? I just got here today and didn't have any chance to clean it. I can imagine that it's full of dust now…."

The gray haired man stared at me for a moment and then he nodded.

Sometimes, I wondered why he always so nice to other people.

* * *

_Elyce POV_

Once again, the moon looks beautiful today. It was nice to watch it every night from the castle's roof.

***Flap flap***

"Oh, you're back. How is it?"

The small bat landing on my right shoulder and only me can understand what it says.

"Hmm… I see. You can go now, thanks"

The bat began to fly away from me to who knows where.

"Well, well… It seems that water mage makes everyone in this castle suspicious about her"

A white cat come out from my cloak and landed on the ground beside me. It turns into a familiar white haired man that I loved.

"Ren…"

"What? Missed my human form already?" He grinned.

"Hmm… Maybe~" I smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Ng?"

I turn to the stairs, realized that someone other than me and Ren, was watching us all this time.

"I know you're there. Come out"

Soon afterwards, Blade appeared from her hiding place.

"Well, well…. Good evening, Blade~"

"Evening to you to Elyce, Ren…" The hedgehog greets us back in her usual cold tone.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any new hobby? Like…. eavesdropping?" This time, Ren teased her.

"Hmph! I'm not someone that low, I just wanted to talk to Elyce and then you suddenly revert back to your human form, so I decided to wait until you two finished your romantic matter"

"Ohhh~ Is that so?~ Can you show us some proof?~"

After hearing that from Ren, I smiled a bit because I knew what's going to happen next.

*chuckle* "Of course I can. This is what you want right?"

Blade took her battle stance.

"I see that you're quiet smart for a hedgehog…"

Ren also took his battle stance.

"Okay, okay… I think I should back away for now. Enjoy yourself then~" I said while backing away from the two fighter.

"Cheer for me then, Elyce~" Ren said.

*chuckle* "Silly you, of course I will…"

I hope this peaceful day will never end…

God… If you can hear me…. Please…. Don't take away this peacefulness from me, Ren, all the Grand Chase member, and-

Everyone in this world….

* * *

_Aira POV_

Me and Zero at last arrived at the Serdin Castle.

Looks like no one is awake right now, the castle was so silent.

I think I heard some loud sound from the roof, but Zero told me to ignore it.

"It's just the usual cat fight" That's what he said.

Seeing no one in the Lounge, I decided to go back to my room. Zero too, was following my action.

"Ah, you two are back already"

We met Dante and Cross in the hallway. They look dirty and tired.

"What's the matter? Why did you two looks so dirty?" I asked them.

"Uhmm… Cross's room was so dirty and I helped him cleaned it" Dante showed us a big bucket that he carried.

"I see… Let me clean you then…"

I pointed the tip of my umbrella to them and chant slowly.

"_Aqua… Sicca…_"

Their clothes and body cleaned instantly after that.

"Thanks… We made you do something very troublesome…" The gray haired man gives me a small smile.

"Thank you…" Cross said from behind Dante.

"Don't worry about that… Just think of it as my thanks because you two protected me before…."

"?.. Oh! I don't think it is necessary. We didn't do anything much for you, right Cross?"

Cross nodded slowly without saying anything.

"But still-"

"Dante, let's go now" Cross suddenly walked pass me and left.

"What? Hey wait! Uhh… see you later, Aira, Zero"

After that, the two of them disappeared…

Just what's going on here?

* * *

_Dante POV_

"Hey Cross, why did you do that?" I asked the brown haired boy beside me.

He stopped and then turned to me.

"Didn't you notice that aura?" He asked me and I blinked confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

Cross sighed loudly.

"Zero is angry to you. If you remain there longer than that… You might end up fighting him…"

… Oh, it seems he's still mad because I hurt Aira….

"I… see… Thanks a lot Cross. I'm in your debt" I thanked him and he smiled.

"Nah, don't mention it. We're friends after all"

"Hahaha! Right…"

I guess I need to apologize to both Zero and Aira as soon as possible…

* * *

_Aina POV_

"Huamm~" I scratch out my hand and then throw myself onto the soft bed.

It really is a good thing that I rent a room in the inn, so I don't need to sleep on the street.

"So soft~" Aquarius landed near my head on the same pillow that I use.

"Hey! This is my pillow!" I grab the pillow away from her.

*pout* "Okay, okay" She turn away from me and lying beside me.

I just sighed and then covered myself with a white, medium sized blanket near me.

***SWAP***

Suddenly, the blanket move away from me.

***SWAP***

I pulled it and fixed the blanket's position.

***SWAP***

Again, the blanket moved by itself.

***SWAP***

I got annoyed and then pulled it back for the last time, but…

***SWAP***

"AQUA! WHAT THE HELL!" I sat up on my bed and then forcefully pulled the blanket from my mermaid pet. She rolled continuously because of that until she hit the hard, wooden floor with a soft thud.

"Eww~ It hurts~" Aquarius rub her slightly red face with her doll like hands.

"That's what you got from stealing my blanket!"

"Come on~ Let me use it please~" Anyone who saw Aquarius right now will think that she's super cute, but not for me…

"Go sleep outside" I replied coldly and turn away from her.

"Pwease~" She rubbed her head onto my body like a cat.

… Right now I'm thinking of two answers…

One, I stay cold to her and throw her outside forcefully.

Two, I let her sleep with me.

….. I guess I will take the second one….

"Alright, you can sleep with me"

"Hurayy! Thank you, Aina~" Aquarius floated near my face and then she hugged me in the face.

***SLAP!***

Aquarius…. Suddenly slapped my face with her tail… and then laughing like crazy…

"HAHAHA! GOT YOU! WAHAHAHA!"

I guess I need to pick the third choice…. That is to…

KILLED HER!

"ARRRGGHHH! AQUA!" I throw a pillow toward her and she dodged it.

"Is that all you got?" The mermaid pet sticks out her tongue to me, making me feel angrier than before.

"Hooo…. So you want me to get serious?" I materialize 5 water spears around me.

"Uh, oh…" Aquarius sweat dropped and floated away from me quickly.

"Don't you dare to run away!"

"Aaahhh!"

This night… We didn't sleep a wink until morning…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Aina: Wait! Where is the poem?

Solica: Huh? I decided to remove it because this chapter and the next chapter didn't have any direct relation to the main story, but it relate to their relationship to each other that can "affected" the main story. It's like… a bonus chapter for me… I just hope that this can make the all the OCs become "alive" not just for "show"

Aira: You said that there will be a new OC in the next chapter. Who is it?

Solica: About that… Just guess!

1. Vanilla

2. Ace

3. Brendan

Aira: Wait, wait. Where is Zeta, Raven and the others?

Solica: I already have plan about them, so just wait and see~

Aina: And you will become hiatus after this =_=

Solica: Yep, sorry. I'm preparing for exam and national exam ~_~ Please tell me if you didn't like this chapter. You can kill me with gun, spear or anything if you think this is bad…

Aira: And don't forget to R & R too~

* * *

Note:

1. Elyce X Ren…. Whatever… I'm tired…

2. Date and Cross is a best friend… Read Cross story about this…

3. Ren can turn into human… Whatever…

3. Zero mad at Dante because… Read last chapter….

4. Dante protected Aira when she was alone at the tent while Cross helped to search for Aina….


	22. Chapter 14: Peaceful Night Part 2

**Chapter 14: Peaceful Night Part 2**

Solica: Hello everyone…. I don't know what to say anymore, so Aira can do it for me.

Aira: Huh? Me?

Solica: *nods and head desk in front of the computer*

Aina: Just do it. She's stressed right now… School and stuff…

Aira: Okay, enjoy the story then =3

Aina: Don't forget that there is one new OC here… From another author…

* * *

_Aira POV_

Around 2 a.m, I was awake so suddenly by a stranger presence.

This stranger sleeps beside me peacefully and hugging me tightly until I can't move at all.

Even the moonlight from the window can't make me saw the stranger's face in this dark bedroom of mine…

The stranger's has a breast, so I could tell that it's a she.

"Unggg~ Tela~ Stop it~" She murmured in her sleep.

Who's Tela? And what's this girl doing in my bed?

"Hummm~" The girl stirred again and right now… she's burying her face into my half exposed breast … (I wore a nightgown that made my breast half exposed)

Her soft breath made me ticklish, but I tried not to laugh or making any other noises.

She doesn't look like she's a bad person after all…

***KRRK*** (bone clutching sound)

"Umph!" I almost screamed after she hugged me more tightly than before.

Her power was strong! I can't tell how long I can stay like this….

Uuu~ I hope someone will come and help me~

* * *

_Zero POV_

I was lying on my bed, staring at the empty ceiling of my bedroom for who knows how long.

"Who is that Aina girl? Is she an enemy? Or ally?"

That question in my head preventing me from sleeping all this time.

"Gran…" I called slowly.

Grandark's eye was closed, but I knew that it's still awake.

"Yes?" Its voice answered, though its eyes were still closed.

"Did you remember any girl named Aina before?" I asked.

"Humm…." Grandark hummed as it opened its eye.

"Since Oz not yet created you, I never knew any girl named Aina" It continues.

I winced when Gran said "Oz"

That old man… it's not like I hate him or what, it's just… weird for being "created" by someone…

"I see… then-"

AHHHHHH!

UWAAAAAAA!

I jumped out of my bed after hearing the two screams.

One of that screamed… Aira!

***BAM!*** (door slammed sound)

I zoomed out of my room quickly with Gran in my hands and then barged into Aira's room without knocking.

The room was dark, so I switched the light on.

The sight…. Was unbelievable….

Pillow and blanket scattered on the floor…

Aira was covering her face with a pillow on her bed, cornered herself.

On the floor, sat a long, light/faded brown haired girl that I knew that she's Vanilla.

Wait…. what did Vanilla do in Aira's room?

* * *

_Blade POV_

"What was that scream?"

I stopped my battle with Ren after hearing the scream.

***Flap flap***

A small bat landed on Elyce's right shoulder.

*chuckle* "I see… Thanks…"

The bat leaves her soon afterwards.

"Did you know something, Elyce?" I asked her and she smiles.

"It's just the usual misunderstanding thing"

***Silence***

"Oh, I knew what you mean…" Ren broke the silence.

"Huh? You got what she said?" I confused.

Elyce and Ren just continued to chuckle without replying my question.

What in the world is going on here?...

* * *

_Elesis POV_

I startled at the loud screamed and quickly grab my Ssangeom towards the door with my red polka dot nightgown still attached to my body.

"Whoa!" Ronan almost bumped into me.

"Ronan? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He blinked twice and then answered.

"I didn't know that like a polka-"

***WHAM!***

"JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I blushed after I punched Ronan face hard.

"Umm…Guys…."

I turned to the source of the voice and found the rest of the chase (still on their sleep clothes). Well… not all of them….

"Did you two hear that scream?" Lire started the conversation while rubbing her eyes slightly.

"Yes" I replied.

"I think it's Aira who screamed, but I don't know the other one. I ever heard that scream somewhere though…." Arme stated.

"Let's check it out then…"

*yawn* "I'm sleepy~" Sapphire said weakly, she even brought her pillow together with her.

"You can go to sleep if you want, Sapphire. You too Scarlet…" Ronan (that has already recovered from my punch) smiled to the twins.

"I want to see mom" Scarlet pouted childishly.

She didn't bring her pillow, but I can see that she's sleepy…

"Hahaha… alright then… we can go together…Hop!" The blue haired man lifts Sapphire in his arms, making the little girl yelped slightly.

"Aww…. Not fair! Carry me too, Sir Ronan!" Scarlet demanded.

"Well…" Ronan rolled his eyes to me and gave me a signal, which of course I know what it means…

I sighed loudly and then begin to lift Scarlet lazily.

This is my first time carrying a child, and… its kinda light…

"Hey! Put me down, muscle brain!" Scarlet struggle when I lift her. Thankfully, she didn't have that much power.

Wait…

"WHO DID YOU CALL MUSCLE BRAIN, YOU SMALL BRAT!" I shouted loudly, making my voice echoing through the hallway.

"Of course it's you!" Scarlet pointed her small finger to me rudely.

"WHY YO-" I nearly shouted to her again, but I remembered that we need to see Aira right now.

"…. I'll let it slipped this time…"

What I said making everyone's mouth agape, even Scarlet stopped struggling and look at me confusedly.

"Elesis… you…" Ronan smiled at me and I face away from him so my red face won't be seen by him.

*pfft* "You looked funny if you act high and mighty like that, muscle brain" The red haired girl mocked me.

If Ronan and the other didn't stopped me…. I might've thrown her out of the window….

* * *

_Zero POV_

"Hey, what's happening here?" Dio appeared beside me with his still messy hair.

"I don't know either…."

"That girl… Vanilla?" The Drakar approached Vanilla while I go toward the scared Aira.

"Aira…." I sat on her bed and call her.

"Uuuu~" She keep covered her face with her pillow.

I sighed and then caressed her hair softly to comfort her.

It looks like it works well because Aira is peeking from her pillow slowly.

"Zero…? Is that you…?"

I nodded.

"Uuuu~ At last you came~ I'm so scared~" The blue haired girl buried her face into my chest.

"Aira…? What did you... you…"

I turned toward the source of the voice and found Elesis that standing in front of the door while carrying Scarlet in her arms.

She looked very surprised, same with the other Chase beside her.

At the same time, I can hear Dio sighed loudly too.

What's wrong with them?

* * *

_Vanilla POV_

Whoa! That was cute!

I blushed unconsciously after I saw the fluffy stuff in front of me.

"Hey…"

***BONK***

"Dio! That was hurt! Why did you hit me?" I covered my head, not wanting anymore hit from the Drakar.

"It's me who wanted to ask you… Why did you sleep in Aira's bed?" He asked.

"Aira?" I looked around the room and finally notice that this isn't my room.

"See?"

"Tehehee~" I just laughed nervously to him.

"Don't "Tehehee~" me!"

"Hehe~"

*sigh* "That doesn't change anything…"

* * *

_Aira POV_

I notice everyone watching my action all this time and I pulled back almost immediately, blushing very hard.

"Oh~ She's blushing~ How cute~" May tease me and chuckled a bit, making me blushed harder.

"Uuu~" I whined in embarrassment and covered all my body with my white blanket.

"May, don't tease her…" I can hear Lire's voice under the blanket.

"Okay, Okay~"

"Vanilla, you should go back to your room too…" Again, I heard Lire's voice.

"Wait…" I heard a girl voice, but I don't know who it was.

***FSHH***

Someone uncovered me and I saw the light, brown haired girl that invaded my bed not too long ago.

"You're Aira, right? I'm sorry for scaring you earlier… My name is Vanilla val Verdu Lille. Nice to meet you~" The girl invited me for a handshakes and I accepted it reluctantly.

"I… It's alright! I'm Aira Marie Valence. Nice to meet you too, Vanilla…"

The Vanilla girl grinned.

"Are you- Uwah!" Vanilla didn't have any chance to continue because Dio already dragged her out of my room.

"Bye, bye Aira…" She managed to say that even if she's being dragged forcefully and I replied it by waving my hands to her. I doubt she noticed my action…

"Let's just go back to sleep everyone. It's still midnight…" Jin yawned loudly.

"I'm sorry everyone…" I apologized to everyone in the room.

"Don't worry about that Aira. It's fun to saw you hugging Zero by the way~"

"A… Amy! Stop that!" I blushed again and she chuckled.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you?" I notice that Sapphire already stand beside my bed, puppy eye-ing me….

"Uhh… Sure…"

She climbed on my bed and lie down beside me.

"Ahhh! I want to sleep with mom too!" Scarlet jump down from Elesis (hitting her chin in the process) and joined her twin sister.

"Damn you Scarlet…." Elesis cursed while rubbing her chin.

"Shhh… Let's just go back to our room…" Ronan pushed the entire Chase out of the room.

Silence….

"I think I should go back to my room…" Zero got up from my bed and walk towards the door.

"Wait! Zero!" I shouted, making him turned his face to me.

"Thank you for coming here…" I managed to say it to him even if my face becomes hotter.

The wanderer stares at me for a few second and then nodded.

He continues to walk to the door and close it slowly.

"Good night, Aira…"

"!" I startled when I heard that and replied it with low voice, hoping that my voice can be heard by him through the closed door.

"Good night… Zero…"

I switched the light off and joined the twins on my bed.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Aira: Finish~

Vanilla: Yay! Finally I can join this story! *jumped excitedly*

Aira: Yep, yep =3

Aina: Readers… Please keep reading because in the next chapter, there will be two new OC….

Vanilla: Who?

Aina: Just wait and see.

Vanilla: Dawww~

Aina: See you next chapter everyone! Don't forget to R & R too =3

* * *

Note:

1. Vanilla is MusaBakaChan OC… I hope I didn't make her OOC…

2. Tela is MusaBakaChan OC too...

3. Zero is artificial being created by Oz. Check GC wikia for more information

4. Sorry if this chapter is very bad…


	23. Chapter 15: The Dark Water

**Chapter 15: The Dark Water**

Hello everyone! Sorry I was superrrrrrrrrrrr busy at school. National exam is on April _*badump badump*_ Whatever, there are two new OCs in this chapter. Enjoy! =3

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Grand Chase. I only own Aira, her skill, and other non official things. Elyce, Blade, Sapphire, Scarlet, Dante and the new character are not my creation =3**_

* * *

_Aira POV_

"AIRA! WAKEY WAKEY!~"

I let out a surprise scream when I felt someone sat on my stomach roughly.

The whole bed shook and it made the twins beside me awake from their sleep.

"WAKE UP WAKEUP WAKE UP!"

I rubbed my sleepy eyes only to find Vanilla still sitting on my stomach with a huge smile in her face.

"Vanilla... Please get off... Can't...breath..."I tried my best to said it and fortunately, she understood what I mean.

"Sorry~ I'll meet you at the Longue then~ See ya~"

She get off of my stomach and then skipped out of my room happily.

"..."

"What a cheerful girl..." I thought.

* * *

_Vanilla POV_

"I'M DONE!~" I opened the Longue door and made it slammed at the wall loudly.

"DAMN!" I heard someone cursed and I found out that it was Elesis.

She accidentally made her drink spilled to her clothes.

And of course I knew that it was quiet hot.

"Vanilla! Why did you do that!" The red haired girl speak to me furiously.

But I just stood in front of the Longue door and said,

"What do you mean?"

Elesis took a deep breath and I noticed that everyone stopped eating their breakfast to watched us.

"YOU!"

Me and the other Chase uncovered our ears (yes, we knew that she wanted to shout) and realized that she never continued .

"...Forget it... I just remembered you're not that pumpkin head, so I'll just let it passed. But why are you so hyper today?"

I gaped my mouth so big that I think someone can enter my mouth right now.

"What?"

"You're creeping me, Elesis. Are you really the Elesis that I always knew?" I took a step backward in case she turned into a lion and eat me in one bite.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be nice! Stop thinking I'm a fake or something like that!" Elesis blushed slightly. It's always funny to see her like that.

"Umm..."

I turned to the source of the voice and found out that it was Lire.

"Sorry to disturb you two,but I'm agree with Elesis here... Why did you act so hyper today, Vanilla?"

This one made the other looked at me curiously, waiting for an anwer.

"Really? I don't think so..."

Seriously, I thought I act the same as usual...

But the silence still occured in the Longue like there is someone who just dead last night.

"Vanilla..." This time, Dio stood up from his seat and approached me.

I tilted my head to the side to express my confusion.

"Look at my eyes" He ordered me so suddenly.

I never have any problem to do something like that before, but this time is different.

Something prevented me from doing it and I don't know what it is!

"Vanilla? Did you hear me?" Dio asked me and I can see that he's getting impatient by my action.

"I..." My voice hardly came out and I still can't my body.

Come on! Please move!

But it didn't happen.

I felt a hand touching my chin and I know it was Dio's.

"Run! Don't let him do that to you!" I heard someone telling me over and over inside my head.

My hand shoved Dio's hand rudely to the side automaticly and before I realized,

I ran out of the Longue.

* * *

_? POV_

"Man... I never thought the mission would be so easy..." I scretched out both of my hands while walking with my scary partner along the castle's hallway.

It was very quiet and I knew everyone were in the Longue to have a breakfast.

"..."

"Hey, what's with the silence?"

"Shut up..." My partner said in his usual cold tone.

***BAM***

"VANILLA! HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I saw the Longue door opened forcefully and Vanilla came out from it.

"I SAID-!"

Dio followed to came out and he spotted us in the hallway.

"ACE! TORN! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" He shouted, making both of us startled and proceed to stop the Aaerion girl.

Vanilla noticed our action and she tried to kick...

Me.

"Sorry, but you failed!"

I twist her foot and throw her to Torn.

The blue haired man catched her perfectly and dragged her towards the Longue while ignoring her shout of protest.

"Nice catch, man!" I gave him a thumbs up and he sighed.

"Don't you ever do that again. I almost punched her when you throw her to me you know..."

"Scary as always I see..." I murmured in a low voice.

"What?"

"Nope. Nothing…"

* * *

_Lass POV_

"LET ME GO!" Vanilla's shouting booming in the crowded Longue.

I can see that Torn and Ace already came back from the mission.

"Torn, make her sit in the chair. Arme, tie her with your magic" Dio ordered them and they obeyed shortly. He sounded very serious until no one dare to speak.

I offered my chair to Torn (I'm the nearest to him right now) and he just nodded then make the brown haired girl sit there. She's struggling, so he decided to hold her until Arme finished casting her magic.

"Need this?" Ace gave a white, clean napkin to the blue haired man.

"Just covered her mouth already, I'm starting to get deaf here…" Torn rest himself into the sofa nearby.

Ace grumbled slightly, but he's still doing his job.

Even if everyone still tense at the situation, the Longue became quieter than before.

The Drakar bent down to the same level as Vanilla's face and said,

"Vanilla... Look at my eyes before I force you to..." I can sense some kind of threat in his voice.

The Aaerion gave a muffled sound and then closed her eyes tightly.

Dio sighed heavily and he force her eyes open with his fingers.

"Damn..."

I took a glance at her eyes too and confirmed why Dio cursed.

Her is slowly turn black.

"Dio... This is..." May that stood behind him said it.

"Yeah... someone use a black magic on her"

"Guys! Look!" Ryan shouted and pointed to Vanilla, making us turn to her again.

A single tears roll on her cheek (well, she's not blinking for quiet a long time) and it was... black...

* * *

_Aina POV_

I was sitting on the inn's roof (it didn't have any proper roof, but I climb there through the window) with Aquarius while having our breakfast until I felt some familiar energy from Serdin Catle.

"Aina? What's wrong?"

Aquarius seems to notice that I kept staring at the castle and asked me.

"Huh? It's nothing"

"Hey, don't lie to me. I know something wrong happened. Your face told me"

...Maybe I should've just told her before she did something annoying.

I sighed heavily.

"The Dark Water..."

The small mermaid tensed after I said it.

"I sensed it coming from the castle just now"

"Then what are you doing sitting around here! Let's go!" She tried to pull me and of course it failed.

"Aqua... Aira is living there, she can take care of it..."

"Oh... I forgot about that, sorry..."

I nodded and noticed that a small boy is tungging her mother's sleeves while pointing his fingers at me. His mother gave me a weird look and tried to make her child stopped doing that.

She may be think that I was a weirdo, sitting alone on the roof with a small greeny mermaid.

The boy waved his hands at me while smiling and I replied it with a small smile in my lips.

"You didn't think about coming back home right?"

"Why should I? It's not my home to begin with"

Aquarius stare at me with a sad eyes for a moment and then said,

"But what about your moth-"

'SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!" I yelled at her and she startled.

"Sorry..."

The mermaid nodded slowly and then sat on my lap.

I... don't have any home... and a mother...

I'm just... myself...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Sorry! I made it like a depressing chapter... Maybe it because me myself is depressed right now. Oh, and about Vanilla... Well... I'll explain it on the next chapter, so~ Keep on reading okay?~

Thank you very very very much about your nice review. I'm sorry (again) I can't reply your review and I don't have any time to review your story. You can burn me, throw me to the river or stab me, but please don't throw my penguinnn dolll! kidding =3

Anyway, please R & R~

* * *

Note:

1. Ace and Torn are Ghosthunter Slayer OCs. Please tell me if I made them OOC...

2. The Dark Water... Next chapter I'll explain about it.

3. Aina didn't have any mother? Homeless? Still later...

4. Aina's behavior towards the boy. She likes children =3

5. Why Ace throw Vanilla to Torn. He seems to nice to girl, so... yeah...

6. Torn is... scary?

7. Vanilla's weird behavior? Next chapter!


	24. Chapter 16: Time to Wake Up

**Chapter 16: Time to Wake Up**

Good day my readers, back to my good for nothing story again... Phew...

I want to say many thanks your nice review =3 You guys are awesome! *hug all the readers and reviewers*

I'm on holiday right now, so~ I can review your stroy again~

Don't rush, just take your time and write something nice okay?

Back to topic, in this chapter there will be 2 more new OCs from an author. Not mine.

Enjoy the story then =3

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Grand Chase. I only own Aira, Aina, Aquarius, Celcius, and other non official things. Elyce, Blade, Sapphire, Scarlet, Dante, Cross, Ace, Torn and the new character are not my creation =3 (Phew, it became very long...)**_

* * *

_Torn POV_

I can't say anything at this moment, that's what I can tell you about the situation that I've been.

After we noticed what happened with that Vanilla girl, we tried to break the black magic inside her.

Arme and anyone who's expert in magic kept casting a lot of unknow magic and... nothing happened.

Vanilla herself was long asleep.

That's good for me because I don't like a lot of noise.

"Good morning..."

A blue haired girl in white dress enter the longue.

I never seen her before, a new member maybe?

"Airaaa~ Good morning~" Elyce attacked the blue girl with a bear hug as soon as she stepped inside the Longue.

"Uuu~ Elyceeee, I can't breathhh~"

"You'll end up killing her someday if you keep doing this you know" Blade came towards the couple and break the hug with her massive power, making the vampire thrown to Vanilla and knocked her along with the chair.

"A-Are you okay Elyce?"

The girl that I think called Aira, helped Elyce stand up. That's when she noticed that Vanilla bind to a chair with napkins covered her mouth.

"Vanilla? Why did she-"

"Someone cast a strong black magic into her and we don't know what" Ace cut her.

"Black magic? Don't tell me..."

Aira kneeled down beside Vanilla to touch her, but...

That's when Vanilla's eyes snapped open and she released a massive magic wave that knocked all of us to the wall.

Except Aira.

She was strangled by Vanilla (?) who manage to break free from the bind.

"I've finnally found you... my doll..."

The Aaerion's voice turn darker, there is no doubt that she was possessed.

Whoever it is, I know that it's not someone you want to mess with.

* * *

_Aquarius POV_

"Ugh!"

"Aina! What's wrong with you?"

Clutching her head painfully, my mistress kneeled down on the ground.

"It... h-hurts..." As soon as she spoke that, she fainted.

"Aina! Aina! Wake up!" I became panicked and felt that the passerby started to stare at us.

Stupid human! Don't just stand there staring!

"Oh my, what happened to her? Zeta! Help me!"

A platinum haired girl who wears a white cloth that fits perfectly on her body, shouted after she saw me and my mistress unconcious body.

This girl has a pair of angel wings, Is she an angel?

* * *

_Cross POV_

"Round trip!"

I threw my mace towards Vanilla and she avoid it, but I manage to free Aira from her.

"Tch! Annoying insect!"

The possessed Vanilla raised her hand and materialized a black magic ball.

"DIE!"

The magic ball thrown to my directions and I manage to blocked it with my mace that already came back to me.

Even if I blocked it, the power still made me stumble back to the hard wall.

"How weak... Why did you even bother to protect this worthless anyway?"

The possessed Vanilla approached Aira that lie helplessly on the floor nearby and then stepped harshly on her stomach, making the water mage grunted in pain.

"You know... I can kill you here if I want you know?"

She kicked Aira on the face.

"Maybe along with your friends too..."

"ORCHID!"

* * *

_Aina POV_

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be greeted by the familiar inn ceiling.

Since when did I came back to the inn?

...

Oh yeah, I collapsed in the middle of the town.

"I'm glad you've regain conciousness"

I glanced to the owner of the voice only to find a platinum haired girl with a pair of angel wings on her back.

That's kinda... beautiful...

"Who are you... Ugh!" I asked her while trying to get up until the headache forced me to lie back down.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Me and Zeta won't go anywhere, so please rest"

I nodded and let her fix my blanket.

"Selena?"

This time I saw a red spiky haired boy enter my room. He carried a bag of full of bread with him.

"Zeta! What took you so long?" The angel girl said.

"Sorry, Razer made some trouble again" The boy replied.

"Umm... Excuse me..."

The couple turn their attention to me.

"Mind if I ask who are you?"

* * *

_Aira POV_

I closed my eyes ready to take any pain, but the pain never reached me.

In change, a pair of strong hands hug my body and carry me to the safe place.

"Zero..."

"Are you okay?" He asked and I noticed some kind of worry in his voice.

"Yes... Don't worry about me..." I said weakly and then he nodded.

The white haired demon put me down beside Dante and then left me.

"Aira, are you hurt somewhere?"

Dante help me sit and checked my body for any external wound.

"Just... some bruises, I think. You can go help the other, I'm fine by myself here"

The gray haired man shook his head and said,

"I can't do that. My power can't do anything..."

He stare at his own hands with a sad expression.

"I will end up killing her..."

Feeling the priest sadness, I decided not to bother him again and thinking about how release Vanilla from that woman.

* * *

_Selena POV_

"So~ How do you feel right now? Better?" I smiled at the white haired girl.

What was her name again? Oh right, Aina.

"Yes, thanks to you and Zeta" She smiled at me and then glanced at Zeta.

I told the girl to keep resting on her bed while I'm sitting on the bed and Zeta himself sat on a chair near the window.

"Why did you fainted? Are you sick?" Zeta asked.

Aina looked troubled.

"I... Maybe I'm just tired..."

I can see Zeta's eyes narrowed, but I signaled him to keep silent.

This girl was lying to us.

"Okay, Aina. Why don't we eat the bread Zeta brought for us? I don't think he will mind if we eat them all~" I snatch the bag from Zeta's hand and eat one of the bread.

"Hey! Who said that I won't mind?" He tried to make angry face and failed terribly.

Me and Aina just laughed.

* * *

_Ace POV_

It has been fifteen minutes! I'll tell you again... FIFTEEN MINUTES!

A normal Vanilla never this strong (no offense here), this is just... ridicolous.

Almost the whole Chase fight her and we're not yet able to scratch her!

Question, what kind of demon possessing her?

Answer, I don't want to know because I'm to tired to think about something like that.

"Lying Moon!" I tried to hit her again with my skill and...

Not even a scratch.

"This is not working..." I said myself.

"EVERYONE!" Someone shouted and I saw that blue-haired-girl-who-I-don't-even-know-her-name is standing with Dante supporting her.

"You have to struck her with you weapon if you want to beat her!"

"Wha! That will kill her!" Is this girl crazy?

"No! It will only damaged the barrier around her! Trust me!"

I eyed Vanilla carefully and noticed that there is some black aura leaking out from her body.

So that's the secret.

"Let's get this over with then... Luna's Blessing..."

I focused myself and then leaped to attacked my target.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the shortness. I'm really sucks at battle scene *sob* Please forgive me for any OOCness and any grammar/vocab error.

Do your best for anyone who is in the middle of national exam =3

And don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Note:

1. Selena, Zeta and Razer are omnious OC. Please tell me if there is any OOCness here.

2. Round Trip. Cross skill, this is not my creation.

3. Orchid. One of Zero's Skill Tree...

4. Aina's headache. Later...

5. What's inside Vanilla? Why did it called Aira "doll"? Secret... obviously...

6. The Chase not attacking Vanilla from the beginning because they are afraid if they will hit Aira on the process.

7. Dante's power. I don't think I don't need to explain this...

8. Where's Aquarius? Resting in... pet realms? Lol.

9. Lying Moon and Luna's Blessing. Ace skill, this is not my creation.


	25. Chapter 17 Aina Side: The Lethal Edge

**Chapter 17 Aina Side: The Lethal Edge**

Solica: Hello everyone! Good day to you all~

Aina: Good day? It has been half a year since you last update and you just said 'good day'!

Solica: Uuuu~ *hides behind the sofa*

Aina: Stop pretending like Aira and come out before I kill you! *cast 'Water Spear'*

Solica: Okay, okay! Don't kill me or I won't update for a long time again!

Aina: *make the 'Water Spear' disappears*

Kyrie: What? You forgive her Aina? I think you're too soft~

Aina: K-Kyrie! What are you doing here? And where is Canus?

Kyrie: Solica never update my story, so I don't have anything to do and decided to go here. About Canus... Let's just say that I almost killed him today... *evil smile*

Aina: *sweat dropped* You're evil...

Kyrie: Yes I am~

Solica: Girls... Let's start this story or the reader will get bored...

Kyrie & Aina: Yahhooo~

Solica: This chapter happened at the same time when Aira got her second job. I separated Aira's second job advance, it will be next chapter (sorry)

Solica: *get stabbed by Kyrie's knife and Aina's water spear*

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase. I only own my OC and this story. Some of the OCs here are not mine =3 (Yay! I manage to get this shorter)**_

* * *

_Aina POV_

She's here! How did "she" find Aira!

I got very shocked until I failed to notice that I have a companion.

"Aina? Are you alright?" Selena shot me a worried glanced.

"Huh? Uhh... Sorry, I just remembered something"

Something very dangerous to be exact...

I could see through Aira from time to time, but Aira herself never notice this.

And I don't think she ever realized that she can do the same to me.

"O-Oh... I see..." The angel girl then turned around to face her boyfriend (I think they are a couple) and that's when I noticed something black under her white wings. It looks fluffy and soft...

"Selena" I called to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"What is that black thing under your wings?"

She and Zeta exchanged glance for a moment and then she smiled.

I saw the black thing flinched and then grew wide at the same size of her white wings.

"This is my second wings. Is it that weird?"

* * *

_Selena POV_

I trembled when I asked the question.

Clutching my skirt nervously, I kept my head down.

I'm too scared to gaze at that beautiful snow colored eyes.

"Eeek! An evil being! Stay away from me!"

"Go Away! You only bring misfortune here!"

The bad memories started to invade my mind and it still hurt a lot...

This crow-like wing...

Even if I'm part of the Chase, some people still cannot accept what I really am.

I'm Lucifer...

An angel who betrayed Heaven...

A sign of misfortune...

* * *

_Zeta POV_

I really, really hate this.

Selena always felt shattered and heartbroken when someone starts this "black wing" problem.

Putting a hand over her face, I can see that she started to weep silently in the middle of this semi-wide room.

Why Aina did have to start this topic? What did she want?

I swear... if she's going to hurt Selena, I will-

"It's beautiful..."

What?

Upon hearing the short words from Aina, Selena raise her head almost immediately.

"What did you just say... Aina..?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Huh? I said your black wings is beautiful"

Selena wiped away tears from her eyes before hugging Aina while I remain still in my chair, smiled at the scene in front of me.

Seeing Selena smile made me happy for some reason.

* * *

_Selena POV_

How can I say in this moment? I'm very, very happy! No one ever said that to me except Zeta!

I kept hugging the white haired as she cried out for me to let go of her.

Thrashing about, she waved her hands in front of her to stop me from getting close to her before pointing a finger at me.

Aina growled cutely and that made me giggle a little.

"Okay okay! I know you're happy, but no hugging, alright? NO HUGGING!"

She blushed hard and I can't help but to attacked her with a panda hug again.

"Ahhh~ You're so cute, Aina"

"Gah! I said NO HUGGING! Zeta! Help!"

After Aina's screaming of help, I felt a pair of arms around me which took me away from Aina.

"That's enough Selena. She didn't like it"

Zeta drags me away from the white girl and I pouted.

* * *

_Aina POV _

"Umm... Anyway... Do you have something else to do besides being here with me?"

Hearing my words, the couple stopped their activity.

"It doesn't mean I don't like you two, but I just..." What should I say to them?

Selena took this chance to approach me again. Her hand brushed against my long hair to comfort me. It's warm and relaxing yet very alien to me.

What's with this feeling?

"We have another thing to do, but... when I saw you collapse in the middle of the street like that... I'm like seeing Zeta in the past"

Glancing at the red haired boy, I notice that he was staring on the wooden floor. His deep black eyes filled with both sadness and regret. It almost looks like he's having trouble to not to cry in front of me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad like this" I closed my eyes and mouthing my apologized.

* * *

_? POV_

Somewhere near the inn 5 minutes later...

Hmm... I don't think I'll be able to find my Calamity soon.

I avoid the crowd of people around me and move toward the huge Serdin Castle. A few children bumped into me along the way, but I pay it no mind.

I think it has been... two months? Yes two months since I last saw the Grand Chase. I heard they have a new member. I wonder what kind of person he/she is...

"Kaistern? Is that you?"

I turned around and saw Zeta who was standing in front of the inn's entrance. He looked the same from the last time I saw him.

"Zeta? What are you doing here?" I opened my hood, revealing my face to him.

Zeta rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess... Something unexpected happened when you wanted to report your mission?"

"Yeah... you know... that Selena..."

"I HEARD THAT!" The Lucifer girl came out from the inn, pouting. Behind her followed a white haired girl who wears white frilly dress. This is the first time I see her, but I can sense that she's not 'normal' Her eyes is white, almost as white as paper. I never saw anyone who has white eyes like that.

"Hello Selena" I greeted her shortly and she replied me with a smile.

"Kaistern! Long time no see, how was your journey? Did you find your blade?" She asked me, her white wings flapped excitedly on her back. Still hiding her black wings I see.

"Not yet, I didn't find any clue about my Calamity"

"That's too bad..."

"Hmm... By the way who is she?" I pointed to the white girl. She found the floor more interesting than our chat.

Both Selena and Zeta explained to me what happened. The girl, Aina's expression remains unchanged. She glanced at me once in a while and it's bothering me a bit.

* * *

_Aina POV_

This person... He reeks of death how creepy...

Anyway what's with that I-don't-care attitude? If he wants to know me then talk to me! I can talk, I'm not a puppet!

"Aina?"

Speak of the devil.

"Yes?" I replied to the man... What did Selena called him again? Cashern? Cotton?

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Kaistern. My job is Lethal Edge" The black haired man offered his right hand to me for a handshake.

"It's okay, I'm Aina Marie Valence. My job is... uhh... I think you can call it Water Mage" I accepted his handshake. His grip was firm, he must be quiet strong.

"A Water Mage? You must be very strong then. Are you Grand Chase's new member?"

That's not the answer I expected from him.

"Sorry? What do you mean by that?"

Kaistern stares at me for quite a long time. I don't know if he noticed that I didn't like the topic or not. It's hard to guess what he's thinking right now, he has almost no expression at all.

"WHATTTT? A WATER MAGEEE!" Selena suddenly shouted very loudly, it makes us become a center of attention in the middle of crowded street.

"Shhh! Selena, keep your voice down!" Zeta covered his couple mouth, but it didn't stop her from stopping.

"Aina, Aina~! Show me your power~ I want to try fighting you~"

"But I-"

"Oh! We should go somewhere safe... Let's go!" Selena hug me and before I react, she carried me somewhere with her wings. I see that she still uses her black wings to fly.

But that's not the real problem...

* * *

_Zeta POV_

"Selena!" I shouted to the platinum haired girl, but she's already too far to be able to hear me.

That girl... Now what should I do to stop her? It will be hard to stop her when she's like that.

"I see that girl of yours doesn't change at all..." Kaistern said to me with a smirk that makes me blushed hard.

"Kaistern! Since when are you learning to tease me?"

"Hmm... I wonder when..." He rolled his eyes and pretends to think.

Damn him. He started to act like this after he met with 'that girl'. There's still no proof if that girl is Freya or not, but Kaistern one hundred percent sure she is her.

"Anyway Zeta, you noticed that she's a demon right?"

"Yes, of course I know. Why?"

"I"ll tell you later..."

"Whatever... Let's move before we lose them"

At this, Kaistern agree with me and begin to chase the girls.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica: ...

Kyrie & Aina: ...

Kaistern: ...

Solica: HEY! WHAT'S WITH THE SILENCE! AND KAISTERN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Kaistern: I can't?

Solica: Uhhh...

Kyrie: Ignore her, Kaistern. She's insane.

Solica: No I'm not! Anyway I repeat, what's with the silence?

Kaistern: This chapter...

Kyrie: Felt so...

Aina: AWKWARD!

Solica: Ugh! *An arrow with "Awkward" words stabbed through the chest*

Kyrie: And the POV is too much.

Solica: Gah! **An arrow with "Too much POV" words stabbed through the chest*

Aina: Explain!

Solica: T-That's because... there aren't many people in this chapter, so... I decided to give them a lot of roles...

Kyrie: *stabbed Solica with knife again*

Kaistern: I don't think I have many roles here...

Solica: Your author, ChaosSeeker didn't respond my call and your personality is so hard to describe. I hope it's not wrong.

Aina: Whatever. READERS, R & R PLEASE!

Solica: And please don't flame me because I will get really angry next time...

Author Note: My internet got cut off so I update this from my mobile phone. I can't correct this story if there is a mistake for now. Also, there aren't any notes because someone complained to me about this. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. Thank you.


	26. Chapter 17 Aira Side: The Vase of Hope

**Chapter 17 Aira Side: The Vase of Hope**

Sorry, I'm really busy with my college and this is the longest chapter so far. Phew...

Aira's second job advance at last! It took more than one year to reach second job. Lol.

I really am a bad author... My grammar did not improve at all and I got one flame.

But this is my style of writing. I expressed all of my imagination into this and I'm happy with the result.

Thank you for reading until now and thank you for all of your review =3

Oh, and special thanks to **omnious** for the battle scene. You're great =3=3

_**Disclaimer: I think I need to do this anymore...**_

* * *

_Ace POV_

I leaped to my target, the possessed Vanilla.

I thought my attack could hit her, but she evaded my attack by sidestepping and kicked me from my side. That made me flew and crashed on wall.

"What a power... Even with Luna's Blessing I still got a major damage" I thought myself.

Then I saw Torn tried to charge her. But, I didn't know why, it seemed he got pushed by unseen force.

He couldn't even lay a finger on Vanilla's clothes.

Next thing I knew, he was sent fly towards me.

"W-wait a minute!" I let a protest before he crashed onto me.

"What a nice trial…" I mock him, still in pain.

"Shut up! I am not trying to my fullest yet you know!" Torn replied, raged.

* * *

_Arme's POV_

I saw Ace and Torn got beaten easily. I wondered if Aira was saying the right thing. I only certain of one thing and that was Vanilla gave out powerful magical force. It inflicted tremendous fear to the point it was difficult for me to move my body.

I saw Elesis and Master Sieghart readied their weapon to attack Vanilla, but they couldn't even reach her too. They were being pushed away each time their weapon nearly struck her.

Sapphire and Scarlet came from upstairs and they seemed to fear Vanilla, maybe they could sense that insane magic power too.

"Everyone, be careful! I feel tremendous magic coming from her!" I shouted at least.

"You should have warned us earlier!" Elesis roared at me. I ignore her this time. There was something I should focus on.

Ryan used Nature Shield, Mari used her Canceler, and Ronan guarded with his Sword Shield for defending to whatever upcoming attacks. Zero was still put his Defensive Stance to guard Aira and Dante. Torn and Ace seemed to have a little fight. I thought this was not the right time to it. Dio and Ley were standing by for the worst case. Dio held his Infernal Spear as Ley readied to order Jeves to attack. Elyce and Lire was taking cover behind Ryan and Mari as they calmed the twin. Amy cheered for Jin and Lass who joined to attack and also Siegharts. Blade...

* * *

_Blade POV_

The situation came to worst and worst. I couldn't just watch idly so I joined the battle. I could go near Vanilla, but something pushed me away.

Maybe I could consider myself lucky, because Elesis crashed on the door. Next moment, I evaded a kunai which flew towards my face. Obviously it was Lass's weapon. It got thrown back and I couldn't blame him for that.

"Let's try this… Chaos Control!" I grabbed Chaos Emerald to make me even faster but it seemed no help at all. I still can't land even a hit to her.

Cross had been recovered and joined the chaos again.

It was strange.

Was it because of her latent power or because of being possessed?

Facing a lot of great fighters like us, she didn't even flinch. She could counter every of our attacks and attacked us with strange skills.

* * *

_Zero POV_

I couldn't move an inch from my position.

On my back there was Aira and Dante.

If I evaded an attack coming to this way, she will get hurt. I wouldn't even want to let that happened. There is Dante beside her, but he's not that good in protecting someone.

I saw the Grand Chase struggle to calm Vanilla. I got hurt from defending Aira, but it was unavoidable.

I examined the battle.

"I want to help, I want to… Wait… What's that?" I thought as I saw barrier-like sphere around Vanilla. Then I focused my sight on it and found its weak point.

When she attacked with skill, there was a gap on that barrier. I should take this chance to help them.

I was waiting for the right timing and she did it, she unleashed dark energy ball to attack Sieghart.

"Dante... I entrust her to you..."

"Wha- Hey!"

I broke my Defensive Stance and hurried to thrust Vanilla.

My attack connected. I could hit her but in return, a burst of magical force hit my body.

I felt no pain… just numbness... and then it went dark.

* * *

_Aira POV_

I froze, unable to respond or speak as the sight deeply traumatized me.

No, this is not happening...

Someone tell me this is a dream.

"ZERO!" Everyone approached the white haired demon.

Realization struck me when I found myself sobbing, my knees on the floor in despair a few seconds later.

I could not believe it… Zero, the demon who has struggled and defended me was hurt badly because of me.

This is my fault...

Vanilla, Zero, and the Chase...

They're hurt because of me...

"Aira.." I hear Dante called my name, but I ignored him.

Dio and Master Sieghart carried Zero out from the Longue, followed by Elesis, Arme, Mari, Amy and Ronan.

Vanilla herself lay unconscious on the floor. No trace of blood coming from her stomach (Zero stabbed her there).

A black haired man half dragged her to the sofa and rest her there.

The remaining member of Chase started to clean the Longue. Some of them notice me and tried to comfort me.

What should I do?

Vanilla will be okay for now, but...

How about Zero?

He can be possessed like Vanilla if I didn't remove the magic inside his body.

* * *

_Grandark POV_

Those damn humans and demons... How did they forget me lying on the floor?

I'm not an ant! I'm big enough for anyone to see!

"Umm... You're Zero's sword right?"

I glanced to my right and saw the blue haired girl demon, kneeled down while staring at me.

This girl... why did Zero insist on protecting her? She's just someone from his past! Look what she did to him just now!

"I'm not Zero's sword, I have a name and that is Grandark"

The girl, Aira, her cheek turned slightly pink and I just noticed her eyes still wet a bit.

Maybe she's crying after seeing the recent incident.

"I- I'm sorry... I- It just that... I want to clean you... from that dark water..." She pointed to my edge which is stained with some black colored water. The truth is, it kind of disturb me because the water contains something unpleasant that I don't know what that is.

"I'm not going to stop you. But please, don't treat me like I'm going to bite your hands or something"

She smiled shyly and nodded.

Closing her eyes, she pointed her umbrella to me and chants something.

I can't hear what she's saying, all I know is the water slowly disappearing into thin air.

* * *

_Ryan POV_

Everyone in the Longue started to look at Aira's action.

It seems that she could communicate with the living sword just fine. That sword never gets along with anyone except Zero, no wonder no one dare to touch it.

Surprisingly, the water mage managed to touch the living sword, and dragged it out of the room. It's leaving the same odd trail that I saw in Kamiki's Castle. Why did that sword allow Aira to touch it? Even someone as strong as Dio never touch it for more than ten seconds.

* * *

_Elyce POV_

"Whoa, whoa!Aira! Where are you going?"I shouted while chasing the blue haired girl.

She turned around almost immediately. There is a trickle of blood in the right side of her lip (probably because she was kicked on the face before) and she's sweating a lot. Speaking of blood... Even if I can hold myself from sucking it from her... It's still bothering me a bit.

"Are you alright? You're sweatin-"

"N-No!"

"I'm fine! Really!" The more she spoke, the more she's sweating.

At that time, Blade decided to step out of the Longue and approach us. I think she's eavesdropping us all this time. That bad habit of her...

"You can give me the Grandark, you need to rest now" She held out her hands, demanding Aira to hand over the living sword.

Aira looked back and forth from Blade to Grandark. She became more and more paler with that much of sweat.

"I agree with her. You must rest in your room for a while"

"But-"

* * *

_Aira POV_

"...Demon girl" A voice ringing inside my head. It's not from Blade or Elyce, who?

I looked around the hallway and found no one aside from three of us.

"Not three, but four" I gasped from the sudden voice. Grandark?

"Yes, I am. You're touching me so I can speak through your mind"

"I-I see..." I replied through my mind, trying to avoid any further suspicion from my friends.

"But why did you call me again?"

...

"You still have some magic power left... I'm going to borrow it for a while so please don't collapse after this..."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see... Just relaxed your body for now..."

I do as it says and soon... I can't feel my body anymore...

What's happening?

* * *

_Blade POV_

Aira became quiet for a long time. I glanced at Elyce but it looks like she didn't know what's happening either. The blue haired girl kept standing on her place and stare blankly to Grandark. I touched her shoulder and she flinched. She lifts her head up and looks at me, smiling. Her eyes… OH CRAP!

"Bleeding Gash…"

I picked up Elyce by her collar and we manage to retreat to the Longue which is not far from where we are. A loud sound can be heard at the same time we landed on the hard floor of the Longue. That was close…

"Whoa! Blade, Elyce what's happening?"

Ace helped me got up from the floor while Cross helped Elyce. My heart's beating so fast and my breath become shallow because of the sudden attack.

"Aira… *gasp* She's possessed by *gasp* Grandark…"

Everyone except Torn became surprised by my statement. That guy just gave me a quick glance.

"T-Then let's give her a chase!" Scarlet exclaimed to everyone.

"But sis… the green spike is blocking our way…" Sapphire pointed to the hallway which is now, full of huge green spikes.

"It won't take long for that thing to disappear" Lass who standing beside the window said it.

"Oh, I think I remember Zero pulled out his sword from the ground and the spikes disappear" Dante guessed.

* * *

_Cross POV_

"I don't think you should go after her"

"What do you mean by that Torn!? She could get hurt!" Ace shouted in anger.

"Shut up, Ace. Do you think you have enough power to fight her?"

"We can do it together…"

"We're dead tired, stupid!" The blue haired half breed punched Ace on the face.

"The quick way to stop her is making Dante suck her life! And that is, if you want her to die!"

I saw Dante tried to hide his sadness but failed miserably. Torn really gone too overboard this time…

"Torn, stop saying something like that about Dante" I keep my voice low enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…"

Geez… How annoying…

"Boys, stop fighting. Someone is trying to rest here…" Lire said from the sofa where Vanilla's sleeping peacefully on her lap. No one dared to continue because all of us knew the archer was really scary when she's mad.

* * *

_Ronan POV_

"How's he?" I asked Mari who's in the middle of examining Zero's body. His chest, where he got hit earlier slowly turn to black color. We already tried to heal him, but it didn't work. The black color continues to spread wider and it's only a matter of time until it covered his body completely.

The La Geass shook her head, that's not a good sign…

"I don't understand what's happening to him. His body worked normally and we've healed all of his outer injuries…"

"So what's that black thing?"

"That, I think is magic… but I'm not sure"

***SLAM!***

All of us turn around to see the one who slammed the door. It was… Aira?

"Get out from here, mongrels… or I will make you all suffer…" Aira's voice made me shivered. This is my first time hearing her saying something rude like that.

"Gran, what do you think you're doing!? Get out from her body!"

Aira smirked after hearing Dio's word and I just noticed that she's wielding Grandark in her hand.

"I never know you're so smart, Burning Canyon. But I can't release her yet, not until you mongrels get out from here~" Grandark said cheerfully while playing with Aira's blue hair. It looks like it is enjoying itself. Still, no one moved from our place. We are too hesitant to leave Grandark alone with the unconscious Zero.

"No one? Alright, then this girl will die soon"

"We won't let you do that" I unsheathed my magic sword, followed by everyone else in the room.

"Listen… I'm not going to stab her body or something like that. But this girl… she's already weak to begin with. So I'm just absorbing her power bit by bit until nothing is left in her body" When Grandark said that, there was a trickle of blood coming out from Aira's mouth. I don't think Grandark only absorb a bit of her power.

"Damn you!" Master Sieghart punched the wall until it cracked.

"Stop it Master Sieghart, we must do what Zero's sword said. Aira is our priority right now" Arme pushed the immortal out of the room slowly. No one said a word while we went out of the room, but each of us gives the possessed Aira a worried glance.

Being the last one to come out, I grab the door's handle and closed it as quiet as I can.

* * *

_Grandark POV_

Once the room's empty, I moved beside the bed where Zero rest. His breath was swallow like he's injured somewhere, but he's still managing to stay alive. I looked at his blackened chest and touched it with one finger. It felt exactly the same like that black water from before.

Hmm...

This girl has a lot of magic power, but she locked almost all of it inside her body. No wonder she always wear this blue gem necklace around, this is her "lock". It's true that she's quiet dangerous with this huge amount magic power. Oh well... I think I'm going to borrow some of her locked power to keep her from collapsing.

I touched the blue gem hanging around the girl's neck and focused my own power to create a small opening on the locked. The power leaking from the small opening turns out to be more than enough to keep her from standing. I wonder what will happen if the locked opened up completely.

"Hey! Who are you using Aira's body!? Get out!" A girl's voice ringing inside my head. It sounded very familiar... It's not who?

"Don't worry miss-inside-my-head. I'm just using her for a moment to help my helpless wie-"

"Shut up! You're Zero's sword right? That Gran-whatever thing..."

This annoying way of talking... Aina... So she can talk through this girl's mind.

"My name is Grandark. Remember that in your mind, kid"

"Whatever! I don't care less if you use her body for a day, a week or a month. Just... don't you ever dare to open the lock more than this!"

Interesting... so she know about this lock...

"Alright, kid. But did Aira know about this?"

"Know about what?"

"This lock and you talking inside her mind"

"... Why should I tell you?"

Smart move, kid. But I take that as no...

"I'm going to release this girl. Get out before your sister found out about you talking inside her mind, kid"

"..."

"Tell Aira to use the vase to heal Zero..."

I waited for ten seconds and no voice can be heard inside my head anymore. She's gone for good.

* * *

_Aira POV_

I began to feel my body again. Looks like Grandark possessed my body and bring me to Zero's room. The sword didn't talk to me so I leaned it on the wall beside me and focused on how to heal Zero. The black water spread inside his body. This is bad because I can only removed it if it's outside the body.

"Demon girl, did you bring the vase that Zero gave you?"

I froze when Grandark said "vase"

"You can heal him with your vase right?" The sword asked again. How did Grandark know about that vase's power?

I reached out my hand to an empty space between me and Grandark to open the water gate. It really is useful to keep a lot of important things, but it consumed a lot of power just to open it. Speaking of power... I'm sure I felt very tired before... Weird...

I pulled out the familiar blue vase from the gate and stare at it for a long time.

"Stop staring and heal him" Grandark's voice brings me back to reality.

I don't know if I'm good enough to become a "Water Bearer"

This vase is called "The Vase of Hope", the symbol of Water Bearers. If a water mage summon water with this vase, the water inside it will have a power to heal any disease. There is only one vase in this world, so I will be the one and only Water Bearer in this world. Am I good enough for this?

...

...

Why did I get so confused?

I'm going to help someone precious to me.

Aina entrusted this vase to me too...

I can do this!

"Gran... I can heal him if he drinks my healing water, but do you have any idea about how I made him drink the water? I don't want him to choke" I filled the vase with my magic water and asked the living sword.

"... Use your mouth..."

I nearly dropped the vase when Grandark said that.

"Y-You mean I k-kiss...?" My face turns as red as tomato.

Grandark didn't say anything, this means yes... I think...

It really is embarassing, but I can't think of another way. I drink the healing water, keep it inside my mouth and leaned closer to Zero's face.

* * *

_? POV_

Finnaly! Home sweet home!

"Ahh~" I took the fresh air outside of the Audience Room (I just finished reporting my mission to the queen) and do a little stretching. Nothing's changed in this castle, but I heard there is someone new in the Chase.

I brought some Dango right now so I decided to put it in my room before going to the Longue. Elesis will eat it if I bring it to the Longue.

_~Around 5 minutes later~ _

Huh? Why is everyone gathering outside Zero's room? Well, not everyone...

"Hiya guys! What's going on here? Did I miss something?"

Silence.

Oh great, they ignored me, the great Brendan.

What's with them anyway? Staring at Zero's room like that.

"Dango~ Dango~ Dango daikazoku~" I sing to lighten up the mood.

It failed. IT FAILED, DAMN IT!

Without thinking twice, I kicked the stupid door open and saw...

A blue haired girl whose face is a millimeter closer to Zero...

...

I picked my dango out of my pocket.

...

I put one of the dango inside my mouth in slow motion.

...

I swallowed it whole without chewing.

...

I put the remaining dango back in my pocket.

...

"OH SHEEEEEEEEET!" I screamed in agony and fainted in one second.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Bad. Ending is bad... Ugh... It became funny at the end. Brendan crushed the romantic situation...

He's not my OC so feel free to kill him and burn him to death. Lol.

I hope I'm not makin Brendan OOC. Well, maybe Grandark is a bit OOC *sigh*

I'm going to put Aira's second job, "Water Bearer" in the forum. Feel free to check it and...

R & R please? =3

P.S: Do you know what song Brendan sings? I'm sure you know what it is =3


	27. Chapter 18 Aina Side: Possessed

**Chapter 18 Aina Side: Possessed**

Solica: Hi everyone! You can see that I'm not dead here =3

Aina: *stab Solica with her umbrella*

Solica: *dies*

Aira: A-Aina, we can't continue the story if she's dead!

Aina: That's her punishment for leaving us for two years! TWO YEARS! *stab Solica again and kick her to space*

Aira: Uuu~ Well you're right...

Kyrie: You guys are better than me and Canus

Canus: Yes, at least she's still updating your story

Mel: Permisi, maaf mengganggu kalian semua... (this is in Indonesian language so I will translate it for you guys: "Excuse me, sorry for disturbing you all...")

Kyrie: Oh, it's the new OC girl

Canus: She's... Mel from Solica's new Grand Chase fanfic, it's in Indonesian language though...

Mel: Senang bertemu kalian semua translation: "Nice to meet you all")

Aira: Mel, can you open our story please?~

Mel: Oke, mari mulai ceritanya... (translation: "Okay, ler's start the story...")

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase. I only own my OC and this story. Some of the OCs here are not mine =3_**

* * *

_Selena POV_

"Take this, Dark Lance!" I launched my skills 5 feet from the white haired girl. She can't fly, so it looks like this will be my win~ Or not...

Aina took out a white umbrella under her cloak and swing it like a sword to deflected all of my skills.

Impossible! What's with that umbrella?

I waited for her to counter my attack, but she just stood there without moving an inch.

Did she... Let's see how will she react to this one.

"Holy Lance!" I summon 10 white spears and launched them. Their white color made them harder to see (especially when it's morning), and harder to avoid too~

Aina narrowed her eyes a bit. She successfully deflected 6 of them without any trouble while the rest manage to graze her cloak. Only her cloak... Not her body...

I saw her white umbrella glowing for a second after my attack. Enhance magic? Or is it magic cancel? Let's found out.

"Holy Lance!" I summoned multiple holy lance like before and Aina readied her umbrella again. Her body language shows that she's nowhere near serious yet.

When I release the spears, this time I made sure that it aims her umbrella. I think Aina knew what I planned because she made her umbrella vanish into thin air and then she hide behind a huge rock nearby, making my spears missed its target.

"Aww~ No fair, Aina~" I pouted while landing on the ground in front of her. She peeked behind the rock and approach me reluctantly.

"S-Stop that, Selena. I don't want to hurt you"

"Come on, this won't kill you~"

I pull out my sword from its sheath and slash her horizontally on the stomach. The sword manage to cut through her clothes. Red blood started to trickle from her 10 cm wounds to the ground. Her stomach has been cut open and she looked genuinely shocked by it.

"Ah..."

* * *

Aina POV

"Selena... You..."

I don't know what I could say in this situation. My mind was blank.

It felt like the time had stopped. My brain started to process what just happened.

Did she just...

Cut me...?

But why...?

I absentmindedly trailed my finger to the open wounds.

It stings and my white dress slowly turns red because the blood.

"Selena! Stop that!"

"Why Zeta?~ Isn't this fun?" Selena unsheathed her sword and fly towards me. She slashed me diagonally and I blocked it with a simple magical barrier.

She's not that strong in physical but it's still too much for a mage like me who rarely use any physical power.

Wait… Could it be…

The Black Water?

Since when did it possess Selena? Why didn't I realize it earlier?

Selena is (maybe) an angel and I can still feel her holy auras until now so maybe that auras prevent me to sense the evil auras from the black water. But where? Where are the signs?

I noticed there is a small well near our location. It looks so old but I can feel there is still some water remaining inside it.

"Sorry Zeta I might hurt your girlfriend a bit…" I apologized to Zeta who stood nearby with his friend (whose name I can't remember) before a huge hand made of water came out from the old well and grab Selena.

"Hey that's not fair! Let me go!" The angel girl shouted in protest. Her eyes slowly turn black so I quicken my pace.

I don't want "that woman" took over Selena body and saw me.

The magic hand pulls Selena inside the well and I purposefully make her drown. She shouted for help while I'm still trying to force her to swallow more water from the well.

This is the only way to save her.

* * *

Zeta POV

"AINA! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW, YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

Without thinking, I tackled Aina to the ground to stop her.

Hearing Selena shouting desperately like that really made my hearts broken. Aina close her eyes, still continuing her magic and that angers me.

I have to kill her.

This is for Selena.

When I drew my sword from its sheath, I was stopped by Kaistern. He shook his head and said,

"Don't bother her, she's trying to save Selena"

"YOU CALL THIS SAVING!? SELENA IS DROWNING, SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"

Kaistern punched me hard.

"Calm down Zeta, don't you realize Selena is acting weird?"

The black haired boy pulled me up to separated me from Aina and then he helped Aina (who still closed her eyes in concentration) get up from the ground and put her into sitting position.

At that time, Aina finally release Selena from the well. She's coughing up a lot of water and some blood. I tried to approach her but once again Kaistern stop me. Before I took any action to him, I saw Selena coughing up… black water…

It was so much, a bucket if I may guess. The water moved like it has lives and slowly it turns into a bird shape monster.

The bird monster is huge! It's almost on par with Serdin's Outer Wall itself.

"Zeta, take Selena and hide somewhere" Aina's voice snapped me back to reality. Even if I don't know what she's going to do, I still do what she ordered me to. I took Selena's wet, unconscious body while Aina distract the monster with her water spears .

Carrying Selena, I escaped to the town.

'Maybe I should call the others' I thought.

* * *

_Kaistern POV_

"Why are you still here?" Aina's annoyed voice reach my ears. We dodged the bird's attack and I tried to counter it with my flame power.

It was useless of course, my current flame power can't evaporate that much water. If I use more power than this I will lose control and destroy everything including killing Aina.

"I can't leave a girl as cute as you to fight by herself~" I smirked while waiting for her reaction.

The water mage glared at me while blushing a bit. Oh how she reminded me of Freya~

"Look, I don't have time for your antics here but I think you should escape with Zeta. Your little fire can't help me defeat that monster…"

"Holy Flare!" I create a floating circle of flame with Calamity and attack the bird monster with arrows of fire.

**SKRIEKKKKKKK!**

The bird monster shrieked in pain. So my prediction is correct, that monster is darkness type…

"I see… even someone like you have a holy elements attack, how surprising…"

"Hey! What do you mean by someone like me!?"

"Whatever, just distract that monster for a while. I'm going to chant something to finish this stupid monster" The mage closed her eyes and mumbled something, her white umbrella appeared again in her hand. I can feel she's chanting something big so I decided to distract the monster with more my arrows. Its moves are quiet slow so I don't have any problem dodging its attack.

"Freeze my enemies to eternal sleep… Ice Prison!" Aina shouted something and I quickly moved out of the way in time.

Huge ices cube emerged from the ground around the monster and trapping it inside. The black bird tried to fly to escape from it but it was too late, its body starting to turn into ice and soon enough its body is frozen from head to toe. Aina twirl her umbrella and the ice broke, destroy the monster into pieces.

"*whistle* That's one cool magic, Aina"

"Shut… up… *cough*" The white haired girl then collapsed, she's coughing up blood.

"A-Aina! Hey!"

When I checked on her, she's already unconscious. Her body is as cold as ice and her pulse…

I don't feel any pulse on her wrist...

* * *

_Aina POV_

"Umm?" I woke up in a familiar white room. This place is my own mind so that means my real body is unconscious right now. I used too much power I guess…

I stood up from the white chair where I sat and walk towards the only door in that room. I don't want to be in this room anymore… This room is the same room as my own bedroom at home and it reminded me badly of my dark past.

A bed, a desk with chair and dolls, my room is always plain like this. I'm not someone who likes to decorate room but I like it like this.

When I grab the doorknob, it felt warm as always. It leads to Aira's mind and yes, I can enter her minds freely and I can control her body if I want. But I don't want to control her…

Not when Zero is around.

Familiar blue room greeted my sight. It's warmer and well decorated than my room but that's not the main problem.

Someone is invading Aira's mind and controlling her body.

I gritted my teeth when I saw a man standing beside Aira's body (it's her unconsciousness). Aira is sitting in a blue chair and tied by chains. The chains have several lock and that man just destroys one of them! Not only that, I know that man is the one controlling Aira's body right now because Aira's unconsciousness is sleeping.

"Hey! Who are you using Aira's body!? Get out!" I shouted and pushed the man from Aira. When I looked at him, I noticed he looks a bit like Zero aside from his green hair and his evil look. The man raised his eyebrows and smirked when she looked at me.

"Don't worry miss-inside-my-head. I'm just using her for a moment to help my helpless wie-"

"Shut up! You're Zero's sword right? That Gran-whatever thing…" That yellow eyes is the same with that sword there is no doubt about it, his voice is the same too.

The living sword (that is not a sword anymore) moved closer to me. He checked me from head to toe and then nodded.

'I wonder what he is thinking right now…" I thought curiously.

"My name is Grandark. Remember that in your mind, kid"

Kid!? I'm not a kid goddammit! I snapped and shouted at him,

"Whatever! I don't care less if you use her body for a day, a week or a month. Just…" I looked worriedly at the destroyed lock on the floor. I must fix it before it affects Aira badly…

"Don't you ever dare to open the lock more than this!"

"Alright, kid. But did Aira know about this?"

"Know about what?" I pretend to be stupid and looking anywhere other than Grandark.

"This lock and you're talking inside her mind" Of course she didn't know! And I'm the one who made that lock you stupid sword! I bet you don't know how dangerous it is to unlock all the locks.

"… Why should I tell you?"

Grandark then chuckled, it sounded like he's mocking me and I don't like that.

"I'm going to release this girl. Get out before your sister found out about you talking inside her mind, kid" He made a shooing gesture to drive me out of the room.

When I managed to enter my room and almost closing the door connecting me and Aira's mind, I remembered something important. I can't tell Aira myself so I decided to leave my message to Zero's sword.

"Tell Aira to use the vase to heal Zero…"

And then I closed the door, leaving the warm room and back to my cold and boring room…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Solica: That was longer than I expected...

Kaistern: A bit

Solica: I forgot a lot of things about my own story and I need to reread it from chapter one. I'm sorry if your OC are OOC, my memory quiet blurry...

Zeta: That's what you get from not updating for two years

Solica: Yeah, I don't any will to update my story and I just got it back after making a new story...

Mel: *smile*

Solica: Please tell me if there is any problem with my story but I DO know my grammar is bad, I'm still recovering from my 2 years of absence so please bear with it...

Aira: And please R & R!~


End file.
